Skinny Love
by Toastandsugarcubes05
Summary: Skinny Love is when two people are in love with each other but are to afraid to admit it, although they still show it. Katniss and Peeta face difficult situations all the while trying to figure out their own relationship. Friendships are put to the test, while love blooms throughout the school. It's just High School, it's not the end of the world.
1. Chapter 1 Crush

**A/N: It is finally here. I wrote this chapter as soon as i got, 20 reviews in one day? Thank you guys. **

**My 70th reviewer was ToLiveByTheMoon, who had the honors of picking my school name. Moonview High School. I love it :)  
**

**Along with ****who came up with the Hospital Name, Ludwig Hospital. How much greater of a hospital name? ;) Anyways full credit goes to both of these amazing people. To all those people who reviewed as well, thank you. I mean i am making cookies at the moment, and i can give you one if you want :)  
**

**NOW with the story. I got the title from the song Skinny Love, which is by Bon Iver. I thought it fit Peeta and Katniss in this story perfectly. So after your done reading the story, i was wondering if you could press that beautiful REVIEW button at the bottom. I would love to hear your opinions on this fan fiction, and if you think i should continue it.  
ENJOY MY BEAUTIES xoxox  
**

* * *

Chapter 1:

**Katniss POV: **

It was the first day back to school. Prim had celebrated her public school graduation 3 months ago, and would now be attending Moonview High School. I was two grades ahead of her, so it was my job to look after the little duck.

"Katniss?" Her bright blue eyes were more alert than normal.

"Yes, little duck?" I looked at her for a split second and turned back. I was afraid of the outcome, if my eyes linger away from the road to long.

"I am terrified." Her tiny hands were shaking more and more the closer we got to the school.

"Don't be. You have me to show you around, and I know you will make lots of friends." I said, trying to reassure her. Although I can't blame her, when I was her age, I was petrified. I wasn't as lucky as her though, I had to face this part of my life alone, without a guide. I wasn't like Prim either. I didn't have the compassion and kindness that she has.

After her graduation, she was thrilled to leave that shit-hole of a public school, considering it was the poorest of all the schools, anyone would be happy. She would be moving into a bigger, more richer school. I mean MHS was far from perfect. Some of the people who went, were snobby rich ass kids, who only care about their image, but it was exceptionally better for Prim.

"But… what if I don't make friends, Katniss?" I laughed at the thought.

"If I can make friends, Prim, then you will have no problem in that department."

Prim nodded and laughed nervously. She turned away and looked out the window of the car for the rest of the ride.

We get there with an hour to spare. That should be enough time for Prim to get settled, and comfortable.

I get out of the car, and grab my backpack. Ever since my mother became a doctor at the Ludwig Hospital, money wasn't an issue… for anything. So, mom made Prim and I, buy all new clothes. I have to admit, I like dressing girly for once, but I do miss my old hunting outfit.

Today, since it is the first day, I let Prim pick out what I was going to wear, she was always good at this stuff, a lot better than me. She picked dark skinny jeans, a floral top, with a burgundy cardigan. I thought it looked nice, and I actually felt pretty for once.

"Kat!" The sound of a high pitched girl drew closer and closer. I turned around in time to be face-to-face with my best friend. Madge. She was wearing, a beautiful white dress, that went to her knees, and her hair was down in loose curls. Of course, she could afford this stuff from the start, she was the Mayor's Daughter. But, she didn't act rich, she was kind, and generous.

We started hanging out in 9th grade. One day, when I was eating lunch alone, she had walked over and sat with me. She didn't say anything to me that day. Unlike many i respected her for that. A couple days after, we started babbling on about our lives. I then became inseparable with her and her friends; Johanna, Gale, Finnick, Annie, Cashmere, Gloss, and Peeta.

Peeta. I shiver just thinking about him, His beautiful blue eyes, blond hair, and his gorgeous smile. We are good friends, we always hangout, but I am never sure how I feel about him. Do I love him?

I shake my head, and realize Madge has been trying to get my attention all this time.

"Katniss Everdeen, don't you look hot!" She smirked, and I laughed.

"You really think so Madge? Prim picked it out for me!" My sarcasm toned down, once I said Prim's name.

"Where is little Primmy, anyways?" Madge loves Prim. Sometimes I think she loves her even more than me. Although she does have a point, Ever since I had gotten out of the car, I haven't seen her. I quickly got out my phone, and texted her;

_Hey, little duck. Where did you head off to?" _

I look up and see Madge's hopeful face. I sighed, she was waiting to tell me something.

"What is it Madge?" She grabbed my arm, and dragged me over to the corner of the school. We stopped, and she looked to see if anyone was around.

"Come on Madge, what is it?" I was getting impatient. I wanted to see everyone else, especially Peeta.

"Guess what I heard from Cashmere?" She wiggled her eyebrows,

I sighed. "Wha-"

She burst out with a scream. "Someone has a crush on you." A crush, part of me wished Madge was talking about Peeta, but the other part feels that it would ruin our friendship if she did.

"Who is It, Madge?" I tried to sound uninterested, but she must have sensed something.

"Gloss! Cashmere somehow got some info out of him, I guess he seemed jealous, and asked a lot of questions once he found out that you made out with Cato."

Damn. How the hell did he find out about that? My mind flashes back to that horrible night.

"_Katniss, baby, why don't you just try it? I mean, I am Cato Beames. I am the hottest piece of action at this school, and I want you." He winked. It made me want to barf. _

"_Because you are such a manwhore it's not even funny. If I kiss you, I will most likely get an STD." I replied, it made him angry, but he managed to keep his cool. _

"_Oh trust me, Gorgeous. Kissing me is worth an STD." He pushed me against the locker forcefully, and quickly pressed his lips against mine. I was uncomfortable, but I knew he was too strong for me to push away. I just stood there awkwardly while he tried pushing his tongue down my throat. _

I shiver at the thought of kissing Cato again.

"Madge, I think Cashmere is just saying stuff, I truly don't think-"

"Well, well well… if it isn't Brainless, and the blonde." I smirked. Johanna always did come at the right times.

"Ah Jo-" I was interrupted, with Annie smashing in me.

"Hey Annie" Even with her arms tightly wrapped around me, I managed to hug her back.

"Katniss I've-" Annie looked at my clothing, and squealed.

"Well, Everdeen. You managed to figure out how girls dress. How do you feel?" Johanna answered. Her sarcasm was dually noted. I rolled my eyes.

"Well… I had a little help, Jo." She just snickered, as if she had nothing smart enough to say. The four of us walked towards the entrance of the school, I still hadn't gotten a text back from Prim. I hope she is okay.

We had just gotten to the front door, when I heard Annie scream again. She ran towards his tall, toned figure, and swung her small arms around him. His lifted her up and spun her. Finnick and Annie were indeed beautiful together. Just by watching them, you couldn't deny their love for one another. I couldn't help but envy them when I saw them together. I want a love like that. Everyone does.

I sighed, but smiled as soon I saw the rest of them, Peeta, Gale, Gloss and Cashmere. Peeta and Gale, were walking in front, trying to avoid Cashmere and Gloss's argument. I mean they were siblings, and they were so alike you would never assume they would disagree, but they fought at least once a day. Me and Prim never do that, but then again, me and Prim aren't twins.

"Gloss shut up. I never told her anything, she probably doesn't even know, okay?" I faintly heard Cashmere say. My mouth dropped. I knew they were talking about me, but I just didn't think it was true. I looked at them and smiled, avoiding the topic at all costs.

"Hey guys." I smiled, and I got the second hug on the day, when Gale saw me.

"Catnip! Look who has a new closet, guys?" He pointed at my clothing, and I blushed, i wasn't the type of person who liked attention.

"You look amazing, Kat!" Cashmere said, making eye contact with Gloss. He just shrugged it off, but I could see him blush. I ignored their secret conversation, and waved at Peeta.

"Katniss, you look great" He smiled and looked in Madge's direction. He walked up to her, and gave her a hug. Which was odd, but I shook it off. My phone then vibrated, which scared me to the point where i almost dropped it. I hated this damn phone, but if it meant contacting with Prim. I would use it.

"_Found Rory, we are going to get our timetables. Thanks for driving me Katniss (:"_

I smiled. I forgot about her crush on Rory. They loved each other, even if they didn't know it yet. They certainly acted like it anyway.

We started to walk towards the door, but Madge and Peeta were missing.

"Hey, guys where is Madge and Peeta?" Annie giggled.

"Didn't you hear?" I shook my head no, and everyone smiled.

"Peeta asked Madge out yesterday, They are dating!" Annie replied.

Peeta Mellark, Was dating Madge Undersee. My best friend Madge? I felt my stomach sink, and tears well in my eyes. So, who cares? I don't like Peeta, and I am happy for Madge, but there was a pain in my heart that denyed it.

I think i have a crush on the boy with the bread.

* * *

**There you have it guys. The first chapter to my new fanfiction. Dont you love it how i added Prory in this story?(-I should be Dr. Seuss) **

**So... Review please :) Thank you darlings  
**


	2. Chapter 2 Hospitality

**I know, i haven't been able to write , i mean i have been really busy with getting ready for birthday, that is in 10 Days! **

**Anyways Here is Chapter you for the recent reviews, and if you haven't read my Prory story. You should, i want to know your opinions.  
**

**and dont forget to review this chapter! I want to know if i should continue with this fanfiction! I am not sure if you guys like it or not. Thats what the review button is for! :)  
**

**By the way, At my real School, Hospitality is a cooking and baking class.  
**

* * *

Chapter 2: Hospitality

**Katniss POV: **

I sighed as we left the auditorium after the assembly. It was a very annoying tradition, and most of the students fell asleep during it anyways, but apparently it was mandatory. I was just glad, that it was over with, and we could now go to our Homeroom. From there, we would get our timetables.

_Prim. _I thought. I wonder how she was doing. I mean I felt she abandoned me, but it was for Rory. Rory was her first love, and I could never get mad at Prim. She would text me if she needed anything; this was her time to become independent anyways. Annie, Finn, Gale and I all walked to our lockers, since they were all close to each other. They changed our lockers this year, to make room for all the up and coming new students, so our little group was split into different sections. I loved my locker last year, that is also how Peeta and I became best friends.

_I looked up to his tall muscular figure, his eyes that shimmered with worry. I hadn't known him very well. He was new, but I saw him talking to Madge, so I figured he was okay. _

"_I am so sorry! Are you okay?" He put his hand out, probably to help me up off of the dirty hall floor. I grabbed his hand, and he immediately pulled me up, without effort. _

"_Are you okay?" He says again. I rub my head, remembering what had happened. _

"_Mhmm." I nod, still rubbing my temple. He smiled at me and turned back to his open locker. _

"_You know, most people who run into lockers usually have head concussions." He looked at me, with a fake serious face. "Miss, What is your name?" His eyes glimmered when he smiled. I loved it. I smirked at his remark. _

"_Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." _

"_Nice to meet you, Katniss. I am Peeta Mellark." He stuck out his hand, and I grabbed it, looking in his eyes as I shook his hand. Up close, they were enchanting, and mesmerizing, I had gotten lost in his sea of blue._

"Hey, earth to Katniss?" Annie's hand waved in front of my face and I lost all my thoughts. I must have gotten distracted.

"Are you going to the dance on Wednesday? It's the Homecoming Formal!" Annie, looked at Finnick, and smiled.

"Ah, no. You know I don't usually go to those things," I replied. That was a lie though, I would have loved to go, but I didn't have anyone to go with. Plus, I didn't have a dress.

"But Kat, you have to go! We all are going!" I look over to Madge's locker, to see her and Peeta holding hands. I felt my muscles stiffen. Why was I jealous? I mean sure, me and Peeta were good friends, but him and Madge have known each other forever. It was only a matter of time before they had gone out. I guess I just didn't expect to care this much.

I shook my head. "I'm going to Hospitality, okay? I will talk to you about this after, Annie." I waved, and walked down the hall. I get to the office, when I hear a familiar voice.

"Run into any lockers today, Everdeen?" His voice was calm, and safe. I rolled my eyes, and looked up at him.

"No, not yet. But I might get lucky after second period." He smirked.

"Well, I could always move? That way we would be locker buddies again." His eyes sparkled like the first day I met him. I sighed, remembering that his girlfriend was my best friend.

"Are you sure, Peeta? I mean it looks like you are having too much fun at yours already?" It came out a little more harshly than I wanted it too. He blushed and looked away.

Cato, walked into the Hospitality room, only a few feet away from me. For God Sakes. My stalker was in the same class as me, this day couldn't get any better. I walked in the classroom, and took my normal seat. Peeta, despite what I had said, sat beside me. It was odd, most of the guys weren't staring at Glimmer, or Clove, like they usually do. They were staring at me. I scanned my body to make sure there was nothing wrong, but then I realized, it was my new clothing. I had forgotten about that. The guys were winking, and whispering to their friends, and Cato was practically undressing me with his eyes. Peeta, was the only guy in the classroom not staring, in fact, he looked almost jealous.

**Peeta POV: **

Hospitality. My favourite class, considering I work in my family's bakery, I am quite good at this stuff. But since my partner was Cato, he was preoccupied with getting Katniss' attention instead of helping me with the ingredients. Ugh, I can't stand all these guys staring at her like that, like she is a piece of meat.

"Hey, Cato, I need the flour mixture now." Chocolate Chip cookies were easy. Only idiots could mess this up, but then again…. I looked at Cato. Instead of measuring flour into a bowl, he was staring at Katniss. I knew she felt uncomfortable; she doesn't like attention like this. I mean, she must have set herself up for it. She was hot enough, without all the preppy clothing. Now, she looked like a goddess. I couldn't let my eyes linger to long, over her small body structure, and her beautiful olive skin tone. I had a girlfriend now, Madge.

I don't even know why I am dating Madge. Sure, she is one of my best friends… but I have loved Katniss ever since that first day I saw her.

"_Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." She said in her ever so sweet tone. Her eyes stormy, and unusually stunning, I couldn't help staring at her. I remember Madge saying she had a best friend, named Katniss. She never mentioned anything about her being so breathtakingly beautiful. _

"Cato!" I grabbed his attention, while he almost dropped the bag of flour.

"What, dude? Can't you see I am busy?" I looked over to Katniss' still figure. I couldn't blame Cato, and the other guys for staring at her. I mean she looked so unaware at how gorgeous she looked.

"_Peeta, why don't we try to go out? Like why don't we attempt dating?" I heard Madge say, as she sat on my bed. I must have had a shell shocked expression. _

"_Madge, where the hell did that come from?" I had no idea she felt that way about me. I mean we have been friends since we were toddlers, and when I moved back, we became best friends. But I could never get Katniss out of my head. I have loved her since I met her; there was never any evidence of Katniss loving me back, though. Maybe dating Madge would be good for me, maybe dating her, would mean getting over Katniss. _

"_I don't know, We have been friends forever. I thought maybe we could move a step closer in our relationship." She said, as she looked at me hopefully. _

"_Okay." I said, without thinking. She looked shocked at my answer. Almost as if, she knew I would say no. She walked over and kissed me. It took me a while to respond, but I kissed her back. I wasn't exactly sure what had happened. I was dating Madge now? I shouldn't be dating her, i should be dating Katniss.  
_

I saw that I was stirring my cookie batter too much. _Great, now it like a liquid.  
_

"Peeta!" Katniss was standing beside me obviously looking impatient. She set her hands on her waist, showing off her beautiful figure. _Burgundy is a pretty colour on her. _

"Yes?" I said, still mesmerized by her standing in front of me.

"I need to borrow your measuring cups." I looked over to her station; her partner was mixing the ingredients. Rue I think her name was. I remember Katniss talking about her. She was very small, with a beautiful mocha skin tone. She was on the gymnastics team.

I nodded, and gave her the cups.

"Thanks." She said, as she walked away.

I wonder what it would be like to kiss Katniss. I wonder what her lips would taste like? I sighed, remembering I have a girlfriend now. I shouldn't think this way. Katniss doesn't like me anyways, I need to accept that and move on.

* * *

**So, i am not sure when i will be able to write again, i will be busy over the next 2 weeks, but i will try to write at night. **


	3. Chapter 3 Catnip

**A/N: I am sorry i haven't been able to update this story. I mean, i have school now, so it has been harder to write. Plus, the really sad thing was, i have already had writers block while writing this story. I am also not sure if you guys enjoy this, do you? If you don't. I will stop updating this, and move on to my sequel for my first fanfiction. **

**BTW: can you guys vote on that poll on my profile? or give your opinions.. because it would be helpful. if you dont mind.  
**

**Anyways here is the third chapter. Review. Please :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: Catnip

**Katniss POV: **

The first day back at MHS, was interesting enough. My best friend is dating the lov- my crush. Most of the guys in every one of my class couldn`t keep their eyes of off me, and Prim is nowhere to be found.

"Kat!" I heard Annie's sweet voice come towards me.

"Hey Annie" I smile, and grab my book bag out of my locker. Everyone was usually running around frantically trying to get out of this hell hole, so they could go home to their cliché teenage lives.

"So, Are you going to the dance on Wednesday?" I sighed. This was the third time she asked me. Even though I loved her dearly, she was getting incredibly annoying.

"Annie, I don't know I mean-"

"Would you go if you had a date?" Well, that was the reason I wasn't going anyways. I didn't have a date, but I didn't want to tell her that.

"Will it get you guys off my back?" She nodded and grinned. I know how much she loved those stupid formals.

"Fine. I have to go catch up with Prim, I will talk about this tomorrow with you." I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, and texted Prim.

_Meet me at the car, Little Duck. _

I walked down the hallway, dodging the couples, and groups of friends all standing in the hall, or walking the wrong way. These damn halls were always crowded. I finally get out of the halls, and walk to my car. Prim and Rory are standing over by the entrance of the school, but nothing to serious, they just seem to be talking. I go ahead and sit in the car, I don't want to interrupt their cute conversation.

The pain in the pit of my stomach, I had in first period returned when I saw them together. Holding hands, and walking to the car. They looked happy. They were Smiling, laughing…kissing.

I hear a knock on the car window, and looked around frantically. I see him, and I roll down the passenger window to talk.

"Catnip… Do you mind giving me and Rory a ride home. I wasn't planning on a surprise secret romance to suddenly form, and I kinda don't want to be in the middle of all of that. " Gale laughs, but quickly stops. My expression must have looked cold, because he changed moods pretty fast.

Peeta and Madge. My stomach churned, and twisted. I am starting to think that my lack of lunch, wasn't a good idea.

"Sure. Gale." I force a smile. He is still my best friend. I mean I have known him the longest.

_I hated moving. It was the third time this year. I had been to at least 5 different schools in the last 2 years. It was hard for our mother to cope with the death of my father. At first, we switched towns, but I got so bad, to the point where our mother made the dangerous choice to move across the country. We never had much money, and friends were rare. I stopped looking up to my mother around the age of 14. I know it was hard for her, with her condition. But, she blocked her young children out of her world. Made them fend for themselves, in this shark tank we call life. _

_We moved into the new house. It was in the poorer part of town, so the house wasn't beautiful, but it was suitable for living. It was small, but I believe it was perfect for the two of us, considering our mother was never home. _

_Prim and myself would be starting school tomorrow. So, I have to make an early dinner, and put her to bed at a reasonable hour. After dinner, I finish up the dishes and put Prim to bed. I myself, can't go to sleep this early, so I grab my old hunting jacket and boots, and head out the door. I won't be gone long, so Prim should be fine. _

_The supple leather jacket hugs my torso and keeps all my heat insulated. It isn't too cold yet, it is September after all. _

_I walk down the street, ready to explore. The town is dark, and not a soul roams the streets. It's scary and comforting at the same time. Few lights are on in houses, which tell me that many are either sleeping or working. _

"_Hey. You're not allowed to be out here at this time!" The voice was deep, but childish. I looked before me, to see a tall figure standing in front of me. _

"_I'm just kidding, are you new here?" He said laughing, moving into the moonlight. I then could see that he was most likely in high school. He looked strong, and muscular, with dark brown shaggy hair. Oddly enough, he had the same Olive skin tone, as me. _

"_Yes. We moved in today." He again, moved closer to me. I could see him, almost perfectly. He was…unbelievably attractive. _

"_Welcome, then. What's your name?" _

"_Katniss" He stuck out his hand. I shook his hand. _

"_I'm Gale. Nice to meet you Catnip." _

"Catnip. Hello?" His deep voice brings me back to reality.

"Yes?" He looked serious. Something was going on through that rebellious mind of his.

"Katniss… I've been meaning to ask you something."

'Okay. Gale…What is it?" My stomach churned, he never called me by my real name, even if I asked him. Something was wrong.

"Look, Katniss. You are my best friend, you have been since I met you. I was just wondering-If you wanted to go to the formal with me. As… as my date?"

Gale. Gale Hawthrone… just asked me out? Why in hell would he want to go out with me?

"Gale… I'd-"

The backdoor of the car opened and I heard Prim's innocent voice.

"Hey, Katniss, Gale. Sorry for being late." She smiled at Rory, and he blushed.

I lost all means to tell Gale my answer at the moment. I just wanted to talk to Prim, and hear how her first day was. So I started the car, as if nothing happened, and I pulled out of the school parking lot.

**Peeta POV: **

"Peeta. Your tie colour should be blue, if you want it to match my dress…. Okay?"

Madge loved this stuff, and she defiantly had the money for it.

"Whatever you say." I didn't really care, I mean. I wasn't much of a formal person, but Madge begged me to go, and considering we were a couple, that made her set on us going together.

"Also, make sure the corsage matches my dress."

'Okay Madge." She was in her bathroom trying on her dress, when her phone rang.

"Peeta, can you get that?"

I sighed, and answered her phone.

"Hey Peeta, Guess what?" Annie's voice sounded excited at the least.

"What, An-"

"Gale asked Katniss to the formal!"

My jaw dropped open. Gale, my best friend asked Katniss out? Why would he do that?

Madge walked in, toke the phone, and walked out of the room. I just sat there, shocked at this recent information. If I would be going to the dance with Madge, and I see Katniss all dressed up. Looking beautiful…

Forget it. You are dating Madge, you don't like Katniss. You don't love Katniss. So stop worrying about it.


	4. Chapter 4 Old Fashioned

**A/N: Yes. I know, i am your favourite author for updating so quickly, especially on a school night. But i got inspired from your guys amazing reviews. I am still going to continue this fanfiction. But it might not be as long as I'd like. Only because i will probably run out of ideas. **

**Here indeed is this chapter. It includes some Kale. (blah.) Just remember, i am, no matter what, an Everlark shipper. AND that will never ever change. JUST SAYING.  
**

** IMPORTANT NOTE: Thanks for voting on the poll by the way. Remember... if you vote for a certain ending, it doesn't mean that they are going to end up being with that specific person. You guys are basically just voting on the ending you like the best, and who i start the sequel on. If that confuses you, please PM me, i don't bite like Enobaria. ;)  
**

* * *

Chapter 4 Old Fashioned**  
**

**Katniss POV: **

"Look, Brainless. It won't hurt that bad, just let me pull it off. You can't keep it on your face, you will look even more stupid." Johanna looked fierce, like a cat, ready to pounce. She secretly enjoyed my pain, I know it.

"No. Jo, it will hurt like hell, you never told me I would have to injure this much pain." I replied.

"Kat, seriously. Look, if I rip it off now, the pain will go away instantly. Do you want me to hold your hand?" She smirked. This was not the time to be joking.

"No. I am fine, just get it over with, but if you hurt me I will-"

"You'll what? Shoot me with your silver bow?" She laughed, and raised her eyebrows. I hated her sometimes, but she was my best friend.

I gripped the chair and closed my eyes, ready for what she was about to do.

Think happy thoughts, like the smell of the woods, singing with my father. Or Prim.

Prim was going to the formal, with no other than Rory. She wanted to look her best for him, so Prim and I went dress shopping together yesterday.

"_Katniss. I love the burgundy one better. Of course you look beautiful in anything, but there's something about that colour on you." _

_Prim had already found her perfect dress about ten outfits ago. This was agonizing, I hated this stuff. _

"_Are you sure Prim? It might be a little to…formal." _

"_Kat. It's a formal. I mean, look at mine?" _

_Hers looked breathtaking. It was green, but a forest green. It went to about her knees, and had a sweetheart neckline. She defiantly was not a little duck anymore. She was more like a stunning swan. _

"_Okay. I get your point. Fine, this dress is gorgeous, so this is the one." _

"_Good, Kat. Now we have time for shoe store…" _

"See, that didn't hurt, now did it?" I lifted my body, and looked into the mirror. The whole area around my eyebrows were a reddish-pink colour. But they looked better than they did before.

"Thanks, Jo" I smiled, and she walked over to the mirror to look at me.

"Meh, I just had to tie you down to finish it, but it was no problem." I turned around, and glanced at the clock.

"What time does the limo get here again?" Madge was taking all of us in the limo, Me, Jo, Cashmere, Gloss, Gale, Peeta, Annie, and Finnick. Prim and Rory were invited to come, but Rory decided to take her himself. How adorable.

"It should be arriving around 7pm, but we have to get to Madge's for 5:30, to get ready." Okay, so we had to carry all of our supplies to Madge's in 15 minutes. Shit, She is gonna flip if we were late...

**Peeta POV: **

We all met at Finn's house, I think for some guy bonding time before the formal. It was nice, to be with the guys, instead of Madge. I mean, she was my best friend, and I was dating her now. But she was being really irritating. She wanted this night to be perfect, and amazing. Which i understand, but She called me every ten minutes to make sure I had the right courage, and the correct coloured tie.

"Hey guys, we should probably head over to Madge's now. The limo will be getting there in about a half an hour." We all stood up, and grabbed our things.

I looked down at myself,double checking, for her sake. Madge would murder me, if I came in running shoes…

**Katniss POV: **

All the girls were finished getting ready. They all looked gorgeous, and made me feel self-conscious.

Madge walked beside me, and looked into the mirror.

"Katniss, you look beautiful. He is going to love you." I turned to her. She was wearing a dark blue gown. From the waist down, it was all tulle. It looked amazing on her. Peeta would love it. Peeta would love her.

We heard a knock, Annie squealed and ran to the door.

"The limo's here guys!"She said, running out of the house, while Cashmere and Madge went followed to see what was going on. Johanna was still trying to get her zipper zipped up during this exciting moment. I walked over, and did the job for her.

"Thank you Kat." She smiled, "Are you coming?"

"In a minute. I just have to check something." She nodded and walked out the door, to follow everyone else.

My stomach churned, I didn't want to see the sight before me. Peeta in a tie, and suit? I would most likely melt into a puddle of despair.

I turned before the mirror again. Trying to make sure things are perfect before I went out the door.

"Katn-" His kind and gentle voice startled me and I turned to see his full figure standing only a few inches away from me. My knees began to weaken, and my speech was muffled. He looked so unbelievably handsome. I managed to break our stare, and speak actual words.

"Peeta. You look great."

He looked, almost still, and frozen. As if, his charming attitude had all of a sudden stopped working.

"Katniss." He sighed, "You look-"

"Beautiful." Gale's deep voice echoed in the large house.

"Catnip. You look breathtaking." I smiled a little, and looked at his suit. It was a black suit, with a black bow-tie. Very old fashioned, and very attractive.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Gale."

He smiled, and put out his hand. "Ready?"

I smiled, and blushed. "Ready." I took his hand, and walked out the door, past Peeta.

Gale was sweet, and gorgeous. This might be the night that I actually forget about Peeta, even for a little while.

* * *

**Thoughts? Comments? Review. Please :) **


	5. Chapter 5 Josh

**A/N: Hey :) So all my beautiful readers, how are you today?  
**

**I am somewhat in a better mood, than i have been these last couple days. I ahve been going through just a hard time, and i dont really have anyone to talk to. For that prevented this chapter being up later than it should have been. I am sorry, and i hope you like this chapter.  
**

**BTW: from this chapter on, there will be a couple Katniss pairings. I hope that it wont prevent you from reading, or enjoying my fanfiction. I am clearly trying to make this a unique and different story. So expect surprises.  
**

**DONT WORRY... I LOVE EVERLARK... just remember that.  
**

**A big shout out to Arijit Dasgupta, or Flocus Studios on twitter for helping me with the Katniss "nickname." Thank you for your help!  
**

* * *

Chapter 5: Josh**  
**

**Peeta POV: **

_Words cannot express how beautiful she is. Burgundy is the perfect colour for her skin tone, and her grey stormy eyes. _

"_Katniss." I sighed. Trying to figure out what the right words were. To express how truly stunning she looked. "You look-"_

"_Beautiful. Catnip, you look breathtaking." His voice echoes in the large house. _

"We are here!" Annie screamed, as the long black limo pulled into the parking lot of Le Grande Mela. I guess we have a little bit of time before the formal, so Madge let them know beforehand.

One by one, each of us left the limo and headed inside the large corridor that led to a very expensive restaurant.

"Madge this is kind of expensive, don't you think?"

"Peeta, don't worry. I have connections. You guys don't have to worry about the cost. Its my father's treat." Her smile was bright, and enthusiastic. I mean, this is amazing, But for nine of us? That is pretty crazy. I follow along, while everyone heads to the special reserved table especially for us. I follow closely behind Madge, while she instructs everyone to their arranged seating. She really does want this night to be perfect.

I am seated next to Madge and Johanna, and oddly enough, right across from Katniss. It takes everything in me, not to stare at her pristine face, and body. Her deep chocolate brown hair falling down in waves that cascades down her back. I want to run my hands through her soft, long sexy hair.

"Peeta? What would you like to drink?" I heard Madge's stern voice through my mind. I trained my eyes on the waitress, and answer immediately, so no one would think I was distracted.

"Water, if you don't mind."

She nodded and left the table. I sighed, It was going to be a long night.

**Katniss POV: **

After the side was served, I had already drunk three glasses of water. Nervousness, I guess. I made my way to the very elegant restroom. Where there were all sorts of fancy perfumes, towels, and even a candy bowl filled with mints.

"in a bathroom? Really?" I think outloud. That is just bordering on pathetic.

I leave, and walk down the hall. When I hear my name.

"Katniss?" it was coming from behind me, so I turned around. It had been a long time since I saw his bright face, his beautiful chocolate brown eyes staring into my gray ones.

"_Josh. Just give it back to me, okay?" I say impatiently as I wave my arm in the air, trying to reach my teddy bear. _

"_Aw, Katty…I'm not going to give it back, until you say it." I sighed. _

"_Fine, Josh is my best friend, he is the best one I could ever have. "He started to laugh, "Better?" I say. He smirked. _

"_I know I am." He said, nodding approvingly and handed me the old ripped teddy bear. _

"_You're still mean." I say, as I turn my back, hugging on to the precious old bear. _

"_What was that?" I kept my back turned, and started to laugh. _

"_Fine, don't say anything. But I know someone is very ticklish." _

That was the last part I remember from that day. He came over only a couple days later to say that he was moving, to live in a different part of the city. My one and only best friend from my childhood, was gone. To make it better, a couple months later, my father had passed away.

"Josh. Josh Collins?" He nods his head, and smiles.

"Oh my… Katniss Everdeen. You defiantly grew up, didn't you?" he looks at me from head to toe, and moves closer.

"I haven't seen you since we were in public school. You look gorgeous." I am sure my cheeks are the colour of my dress, but I smile anyways.

"You, you look very dashing. What are you doing here?"

"I live here now, going to school. My mom and Delly decided they wanted to start a new life, so they thought this would be the best place. Do you live here now too?"

I nodded. " I do. I do. We moved several times after my father died, so-"

"Katniss?" I hear Gale's voice behind me. This wasn't going to look good.

"Gale! This is Josh. He was my best friend, when I was in public school, but he moved shortly before we did." Gale's eyes looked dangerous, and full of fire. It was as if he was going to punch him, right there, in the middle of the hall.

"Josh, this is Gale. We are-" At that moment, I wasn't exactly sure what to call us. We were friends, but then he asked me to this formal...

"I'm her date." He said, with a stern, but satisfied voice.

"Nice to meet you, Gale," He put out his hand, and Gale took it. He still looked like he was going to kill him, why though?

"Listen, it was nice seeing you Josh." I turn to walk away, but he stops, and hugs me. I can feel Gale's eyes burning into my head.

He pulls away. "Here. Katniss, we should hangout, just the two of us, like old times? Here's my number."

I smiled, as he wrote the number on my hand, and walked back with Gale. I actually wasn't sure what was going to come out of this. I wasn't going to prevent it though. Josh and me were inseparable before he moved, and I knew I had a crush on him. Who wouldn't? His dark brown ruffled hair, just above his chocolate brown eyes. His sweet nature and ability to talk to anybody, actually his personality reminded me of Peeta. I think that's why I liked Peeta so much.

"What took you guys so long? We thought you fell in, or something." I hear Johanna say.

I looked at Gale, who was oddly, staring at Madge.

"I just, met up with an old friend, that's all." They nodded, and engaged in their own conversations until the food came.

I was already smiling and blushing like a little girl, and we hadn't even arrived at the dance yet. I looked at the dark blue number on my hand, and smirked.

I think would be okay with Madge dating Peeta, after all.

* * *

**I know... you guys hate me? Well, i can't just allow Katniss and Peeta to be together like that, it ruins the fun, and suspense. After they are together, its all boring, and happy and stuff. **

**P.S: JOSH, HAHAHA I AM JUST GREAT FOR INCLUDING THIS PERFECT MAN IN MY FANFICTION.  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Arms

**Hey Guys :) Not to much to say in this chapter, other then thanks so much for the amazing reviews, favourites and follows :) **

**In this chapter, i use the song "Arms" by Christina Perri. I do not, under any circumstances own this song, or any of the hunger games characters.  
**

**As usual, enjoy this chapter, and Review, please :)  
**

_lyrics are italics. _**  
**

* * *

Chapter 6 Arm:

**Katniss POV: **

We had been served Lobster Thermidor, which according to Finn and Annie, were their favourites. It was incredibly rich, and elegant, but there was a chance I wasn't going to be able to hold it down while dancing. So I didn't eat much of dinner. At quarter to 8, we made our way back to the limo and headed for the school.

A strong part of me couldn't stop smiling, I don' think I have ever smiled this much, to be honest. Unless I was around Prim, she always had that weakness on me. I thought of her and Rory, walking into the dance. Prim, with her beautiful deep green dress that accentuated her light blue eyes perfectly, holding his hand. As far as I'm concerned, I don't care what happens to me, I just hope Prim has a good time.

We arrive at the dance, 15 minutes after it began.

"It's called, fashionably late, guys" I hear Madge's mocking tone, through my head. I hated making a spectacle of myself, being the center of attention petrified me. But, as long as I wasn't the first to walk into the gym filled with people, I would be fine.

Annie, and Finnick decide to walk in first, the spotlight did lovethem, besides they were the star couple. Annie, was wearing a sea green flowy dress, and her hair, was in waves down her back, Finnick, wearing a matching coloured tie, with a black suit. As usually they both looked stunning.

The gym is lit in pretty white lights, and tables scatter the floor. I have to admit, I completely forget it was the gym, for a moment. But old, sweaty smell remains, which brings me to my senses.

Gale grabs my arm, and urges me forward to the dance floor.

"Let's dance." He says, with an unusual smile on his face. I can't dance, myself and from the looks of it, he can't either. It's okay, though. Our dancing is subtle, and not many people have noticed we are even there, so we carry on.

After a few songs the room is filled with energy, loud music, and still the strong scent of sweat. You forgot after a while, because, you yourself were sweating.

"Welcome, Welcome, Welcome. To our 74th annual Homecoming Formal." Effie Trinket announced in the microphone. Mrs. Trinket, is the over exaggerated English teacher who wears different coloured wigs. Today, she is sporting a bright blue wig, and an unnatural amount of makeup. But nevertheless, she still looked pretty.

"I would like everyone to grab a partner to dance with." I look over to Gale, and smile. "But, it can not be your date. "

Confusion filled the gym. I don't think anyone understood, until Madge walked over to Gale,

"Gale, um, I was wondering if you would like to dance?" He looked to me, while I stood there blindly, not knowing what was actually happening. He walks behind as she grips his hand, and pulls him to the dance floor.

So, first Madge decides to date Peeta, and then she asks my date to dance with her? What the hell is wrong with her...

"Katniss?" I look around, to find the blond haired boy looking at me.

"Peeta?" He nods and walks closer, "Will you dance with me? As like friends? Madge is a little busy."

I look around, Gale and Madge were dancing closer than they should, and Johanna and Gloss are laughing as Annie, awkwardly attempts to dance with the dark haired boy. I think I heard his name was Marvel.

"Okay, Peeta." I smile shyly. I didn't like Peeta, this was just one dance, it was nothing to worry about.

He smiles, and gently takes my hand. We walk to where the other couples have begun to dance. The electricity, I felt before runs through our bodies and a heated pain forms in the bottom of my stomach.

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart_

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start _

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

He stops, and lightly clutches my waist, as if he is afraid to hurt me or make me uncomfortable. He brings our bodies closer, and we lock eyes. His are such a beautiful shade of blue. So soothing, and comforting. Without another action, I put my arms around his neck, for a sense of protection.

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved_

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone_

_You put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth_

_And I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved 'Till you put your arms around me_

_And I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home_

It was hard to tell that the music had stopped, our eyes were still locked on each other, and our bodies were still fairly close. There is something about Peeta that just makes you feel safe, and sound. That nothing, and no one will ever hurt you. I haven't had this feeling since my father was alive.

"Katniss, you look breathtaking tonight." I smile slightly, not bothering to hide the colour on my face.

"Peeta, thank you." I reply, not wanting to break our stare. He touches my face, for a brief second, to move a strand of brown hair out of my face. I yearn to feel his hand against my skin again. His soft, pink lips against mine.

"Now, the time has come to select one young man and woman, for the honor of being Moonview High School's 74th Homecoming King and Queen"

She walks across the stage, to a round glass bowl, filled with all the names of the students in MHS. There is one, for the boys and the another for the girls.

Winning, has, and will never be a big deal to me. As far as I'm concerned, it is a blind vote, for a fake plastic crown to be set over top of your head. Although, some would disagree, Madge was peeing her pants waiting for the announcement and Cato practically grabbed the crown himself.

"The Homecoming couple of this year's formal is…" She pauses, and looks up to the excited group of teenagers.

"Primrose Everdeen, and Joshua Collins."

I couldn't help but feel the corners of my mouth lift into a smile. Prim deserved it; she was definitely the kindest, most beautiful one in this school.

I pause my show of appreciation, for a moment. Josh Collins?

It can't be the same one. It can't be him, he doesn't even go to this-

I see his brown hair ruffle as Effie puts the crown on the top of his head. He must know I'm here, because of Prim, but I don't think she knows its him, yet. I mean she was pretty young when they moved. He looks into the crowd, of applauding, and depressed teenagers, and locks his beautiful chocolate eyes, on mine.

* * *

**Review please, my darlings :) **


	7. Chapter 7 Princess

**A/N: **

**Hey guys :) Thank you so much to all the amazing reviews, follows and favourites!**

**Most of you have probably noticed that Madge is OOC most of the time. You guys probably hate me for that... But, i really need her to be snobby and mean until Peeta and Katniss get together. Or if... they get together... ;)  
**

**Anyways... enjoy this chapter :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 7 Princess

**Katniss POV: **

"Primrose Everdeen, and Joshua Collins."

Prim, looks ecstatic, her face glowing with desire and happiness. The bouquet of fresh red roses in her arms, going exceptionally well, with her beautiful green dress. A smile, never leaving her face.

_Dad would be so proud, of our little duck._

I sigh; craving my father's comforting touch, and his reassuring voice. He would have loved to be here, to see her, standing in all her glory. The glistening golden crown placed upon her head, tousling her blond hair.

"I always knew she would be a princess" a deep voice emerged from behind me. It must have been Gale, he was, after all, the only one who knew Prim so well, other than myself.

"She does look beautiful, doesn't she?" She had the form of beauty, I would have killed for. So simple, but yet so captivating.

"Not as beautiful as her sister." I could feel my cheeks saturating with heat and colour. I was glad, at that moment that I was turned away from him.

"Katty?"

Katty? Wait the only person who calls me that is-

I turn my body with such force that I almost fall.

"Josh!"

"I should have known you would be coming here. After I saw you wearing this and considering you were never one for dresses."

_"Katniss… let's go. We going to be late for Rachel's wedding." I hear Josh call from the outside of my bedroom._

_"But-Josh… Go get my mom, please." The dress, remained horribly uncomfortable, and was an off colour of pink. I hated it to the point, where I thought I was going to have a mental breakdown._

_"Katniss, sweetheart, what's wrong?" my mother's voice echoes through the small house, and she gently opens the door._

_"The dress… it looks terrible. I hate it." My mother walks over, and kneels to my height._

_"Darling, it looks fine." She strokes a piece of brown hair out of my face._

_"No, it doesn't. I hate it." She looked into my eyes, her beautiful blue orbs shine._

_"Well, you can't wear a dress you hate, can you? I will be right back."_

She was very conservative about her past wardrobe, so her giving up one of her childhood dresses was a big step for her. But, of course that was before my father's death. I ended up wearing her beautiful yellow floral dress with my long brown hair cascading down my back, to Josh's cousin's wedding.

After that night, I had known I had loved Josh as more than just a friend, of course I was too young to know what that felt like, or what it should feel like. But, whenever I was around him, he brought the good out of me. I had loved him, and that everlasting feeling was still here, right now.

"Do you want to go outside, maybe catch up?" The crown still placed firmly on his head, while his brown hair scattered in all different directions. He reminded me of… Peeta.

"Okay." I say, in the most composed voice I have, trying not to think about the boy with the bread.

**Peeta POV:**

At the moment, most of friends were either busy, or missing. Madge, Gale and Katniss had gone missing a while ago, and Annie and Finnick were probably making out somewhere. Cashmere and Gloss were arguing about something that, in the end, wasn't going to make sense to either of them tomorrow.

"Hey, Jo… Do you know where Katniss is?" She turned to face me, her wide brown eyes fixed on me.

"Don't you mean Madge? I mean you two still are dating, aren't you?" A refined sense of embarrassment passes through me, and I all of a sudden feel cold.

"Well-" Her brown eyes locked on my blue ones.

"Give it up, bread boy… we all know that you have a little crush on Everdeen, it was only a matter of time before you actually told us."

Well, she wasn't entirely right, It was a more than just a 'little crush.'

"What... You guys know? Does Kat-"

She shakes her head, and laughs. "She seems to be the only one who doesn't know, she is so oblivious sometimes."

Relief washes over me. Katniss doesn't know yet, and I was going to try to keep it that way, until I try to get this whole thing with Madge figured out.

"So, why did Madge ask me out, if she knew I liked Katniss?" Why would Madge do that? I mean, she knew I loved her best friend, unless it was out of…

"I don't know, Peeta… I think you should go talk to Madge, herself. That is the only way you are going to get correct answers, I mean I would love to help you and all… but I have things to do, and people to see."

Johanna, gives me a curt smile, and walks towards the open gym doors. I look around at the enthusiastic and noisy students, if only I could find my so called 'girlfriend.'

**Katniss POV:**

"So, how have you been, Katty?" Josh asks with his signature smile, still present on his face.

"I have been okay; I used to be so busy with Prim, and with hunting. But then my mom got a job at the Ludwig hospital, so I haven't had to do as much lately."

I wasn't sure if he knew what happened after he moved. My father had passed away; we lost most of our money, had to move, and worst of all, my own mother blocked out her children.

We are back on our feet now with a newer lifestyle; food, and clothing has never really been easy access for us, but I would never forgive her for what she did to us.

"How have you been?" We walk down a trail, elegantly lite in white Christmas lights. Perfectly, romantic.

He shrugs, and looks at me. "Not bad, we have moved several times, because of work, housing, and some other issues… but I am certainly glad that I am here with you now." The way he says issues, bothers me, almost as if he is hiding something. I shrug it off though, and hear the last part run through my mind. A warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach returns, and I can feel the heat in my face return.

"I'm glad you are here too. I miss the old days so much… back before everything was complicated." It was easier that way, no one could get hurt, and my biggest worry was scraping my knee. We continue to walk, in somewhat silence, and eventually arrive at an older looking park bench.

"Katniss…" he stops, and sits down on the bench, urging me to sit beside him. I do.

"Yes…Josh?"

"I just wanted to say, I missed you. You were always my best friend and when we moved, I just couldn't handle not being near you. Now, that we are together, i dont ever want to let any of this go… I wanted to know if you would like-"

Just then, right in front of me, I see two people kissing. Teenagers, I presume. The one, a girl, is shorter than the male, and looks to have light, blond hair, from what I can see. The other, looks to have dark brown hair. If I wouldn't be mistaken, I would have thought that they looked an awful lot like…

"Madge? Gale?" Before realizing I said that out loud, i look at Josh, and he stares at me in confusion. I look back at the two figures and see the one pair of grey orbs turn to stare at me.

Magde was cheating on Peeta with Gale.

* * *

** Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooo... Review? Please? Love you... **


	8. Chapter 8 Red

**A/N: Hey guys :) I hope you like this chapter! It is titled "Red" after Taylor Swift's song and album. Which if i am not mistaken comes out soon? YAY!  
**

**LOVE YOU MY PRETTIES. BTW: i would love it if you, have not done so vote on my poll for my other story. It lets me know, what's happening during my sequel for my first fanfiction.  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Red**

**Katniss POV: **

Still in complete and total darkness, I could see two of my best friends, practically eating each other. It would have been a different story if a certain someone wasn't already dating Peeta. Chills ran up my back, and I could feel myself get even more livid with every second. They should be glad, that Josh is beside me, because otherwise they would feel the wrath that is my temper. Cheating, under any circumstances is complete and totally wrong. It didn't help that, the person cheating were two of my best friends.

"Madge? Gale?"

I call out again, louder and more heated than the first time, though it seemed to get their attention. I get up from the bench, and make my way over to the two of them. Anger has built up inside of me, like a bomb ready to explode.

Gale sees me, and steps away from Madge quickly, as if nothing happened.

"Catnip…Hey!" He says, trying to lighten the mood. His grey eyes are filled with both worry and discomfort.

"Cut the shit, you guys. What the hell is going on?"

Madge looks awkwardly at me, and then quickly turns away.

"Look Katniss… I can explain…" Gale says. The fact that he used my actual name, troubles me.

"Explain what?" All of my rage is replaced with worry, and I turn to face, those amazing blue eyes. Damn him. How am I supposed to tell him what's going on. That his girlfriend cheated on him, with Gale… if he finds out, I'm pretty sure there will be war.

Nobody ever prepared me, to have to pick between friends. I mean I feel like I should tell Peeta, but it is probably best if Madge tells him herself. If I don't tell him, he might get angry that I kept something important from him. Would he lose trust in me? I don't know, but what I do know is Peeta deserves the truth if not today, tomorrow.

I look around frantically for an escape plan. I see Josh, staring at his phone, his brown hair in all different directions.

Shit.

"I have to go guys, sorry…" I glance at Gale and Peeta, both look irritated and annoyed. The perfect time to leave, so they can sort out this mess amongst themselves.

Madge smiled, and mouthed a quick 'thank you.'

I was thrilled to see that Josh was still waiting patiently on the bench, and despite his confusion he still put on a smile. Yet, I couldn't bring myself to smile back; Out of all the people in the world, I honestly just wanted to see the fresh face that was my sister.

* * *

I could hear the faint sound of the Mocking jay's tune and the faint colours of oranges, yellows and pinks were in the sky. It was a delightful way to wake up on a Friday morning.

Josh was sweet enough to bring Prim and I home the other night, after the formal.

"_Thanks again Josh!" Prim says excitedly, still feeling the rush that was her crowning. I could see her passing out once we got inside though. _

"_No problem, Prim" The smile on his face is heartwarming and adorable, "We should all hang out again soon." _

"_Prim locked eyes on me, and smirked. "I'm sure Katniss would love that…" _

_I couldn't hide the blush that was forming on my cheeks, and quickly shot a scowl in her direction. _

"_Anyways, I am going to see mom, Talk to you later Josh," She gave him a slight wave, and went inside the house. _

_We were alone, something I have wanted since I saw him again in the restaurant. But it seems, that every time we tried to catch up, people would interrupt us. _

"_Look, Katniss-" I could see him, and for once he looked nervous. As long as I've known him, he was never one to be speechless. _

"_Before… we got somewhat interrupted… I was talking about us. But I'm just going to get to the point, before I lose my next chance."_

_My stomach was churning, and I felt uneasy, but, I encouraged him to continue. _

"_What are you doing on Saturday? This Saturday?"_

"_Nothing. Why?" I ask._

"_We should hangout, as a date." _

I shouldn't help but feel excited; I had missed him so much. But ever since I danced with Peeta, I have felt different. Different about everything. I haven't felt this way since my father passed away. Since, Josh.

Love has never been an option for me, since my father died. I have to take care of Prim, and I can NOT get involved in the depths of love. It's distracting, and it only sets you up for heartbreak. I agreed to the one date with Josh, we needed to catch up, but I couldn't help the feelings I still had towards i could call them that.

I took my shower, and got dressed in a pair of skinny jeans, and a navy blue shirt. I was glad I was back in my clothes for once this week. I was myself. I made my way downstairs, and saw Prim`s perky face, eating a bright red apple.

"Hey Little Duck, almost ready for school?" I ask.

She quickly nods and swings her bag over her shoulder. But she stops what she's doing, and looks over my body.

"Really Kat? That's what you're wearing? I guess I have some work to do for your date tomorrow."

My mouth drops open, and my face, is without a doubt, more shocked than ever. She must have sensed something because her mouth breaks into a smile.

"What? So… I eavesdropped; I knew you wouldn't have told me until the very last minute."

I sighed, she was unfortunately right. I loved her death, but I was one to never tell anyone anything.

"Just get in the car, little duck." I reply, not wanting to urge the subject on longer. She smirks and gets into the passenger seat of my car.

The car ride to school goes by longer than expected. Of course, Prim was talking non-stop about what flamboyant outfit she was going to force me into.

"Kat, after school me and you can go shopping, I was thinking something dressy? What are you guys even doing for your date? Movie, Dinner, maybe a moon-"

"I don't know, Prim. But it seems that you're more excited about my date than I am." I look briefly at her, as I park my car. Thank god we are at the school. I honestly don't think I could have lasted another minute in that car.

"Prim, text me later after school, I guess we can go shopping." I gave into it, but at least I wouldn't have to listen to her drone on an on for the next year.

She smiled thrillingly and grabbed her bag from the back seat.

"Okay, Kat!" With that, she was gone, probably to see Rory.

I walked through the school hall; most were either talking amongst themselves, eating a disgusting fast food breakfast, or laughing obnoxiously.

I walked to my locker, class started in about 10 minutes, so I had just enough time to get organized. I set my things in my locker, only taking out the necessary things I needed for my first class.

I felt the sound of my phone go off in my pocket, and I check to see who it was.

_Hey Katniss, I guess I shall see you in English, second period?_

Josh. I forgot I told him my schedule, last night before we got disturbed. I can't believe he remembered.

I quickly sent him a reply.

_I guess so, huh? Can't you wait to be in a class with me?_

I grabbed my hairnet and a couple pencils, Rue always forgot a writing utensil. So I started bringing extras.

I felt my phone again, and checked the response.

_How could I not? Your just so perfect, beautiful, stunning... need i go on? _

Sarcasm. I could feel it dripping from the text. But never the less, i was visibly blushing.

"Smooth." I laugh my phone, and put it in my locker while I grab my book.

"How could you?" I hear the rage in his voice, and turn around. I am staring into those beautiful blue saucers, but they seemed to be filled with something unidentifiable. Anger, Infuriation, Melancholy, maybe all of the above?

"Peeta… what are you talking about?" I was slightly scared, Peeta was never angry but when he was, it was full force.

"Madge… cheated on me...With Gale? And you saw them. How could you not tell me? You left me in dark, about my own girlfriend. I thought you were my best friend…I guess I thought wrong." With that, he turned around without another glance, and walked towards The hospitality class. I couldn't hide the fact that what he said hit me. I should have told him, it would have been best if I told him. But I didn't. I let him find out some other way. I was a terrible friend.

I could feel faint tears stream down my face. Something happened. Something I never thought would happen happened. I lost the boy with the bread.

* * *

**So... i guess... when you listen to the lyrics in Red, it relates a little bit to this chapter.**

**But anyways... tell me your thoughts, about this chapter. I am happy to hear about them!  
**


	9. Chapter 9 Discovery

**Hey Guys!  
**

**So, i updated really quickly, more than normal, but i had the urge to write, these past few days. So thank that :)  
**

**I got a couple of people who were confused about last chapter. Okay, so yes. Peeta was extremely angry but you will find out why in this chapter. This is set 2 DAYS after the dance, so it is the Friday. Katniss' date with JOSH is the next day, Saturday.  
**

**Is that better that i explain it? or...  
**

**Enjoy this chapter. It is all in Peeta's POV, and he is deff OOC. Because well, you'll figure out.  
**

* * *

Chapter 9: Discovery.

**Peeta POV:**

It had been awkward and weird, ever since the dance two days ago. Madge had been avoiding me, and every time I saw Gale, he eluded eye contact with me. Something was up, and I was going to find out what it was. I climbed out of my Ford, and grabbed my bag. The first thing I was going to do was talk to Madge. I think, it would be best for both of us, if we break up. I just don't think we are suitable for being a 'couple.'

I arrive at the front door, but something stops my tracks…

I saw a girl in the corner of my eye. She had long blond hair, that descended down her back in ringlets. She was wearing a light blue dress, and a dark cardigan… She looked an awful lot like…

"Madge…?"

I turn to get a better view of my girlfriend, but I feel a wrench in my stomach. Gale was kissing Madge. My girlfriend Madge?

My body boiled in fury, and I didn't give them enough time to explain anything. I ran into the school, looking for something, anything to take all this anger out on.

And then I realize.

_I had asked a couple of teenagers if they had seen ether Madge or Katniss, most just shook their heads no. But then again, they probably wouldn't have been much help anyways, with the copious amount of alcohol consumption. You just have to love High School Dances. _

_In winced as the strong liquor smell came off of them, leaving the gym would be a good idea. Fresh air seemed like the only thing appetizing right now. I opened the back door, and walked up the long pathway. It was lit with beautiful white Christmas light. _

_Couples passed by, with their hands clasped together, standing as closely as possible. This made me yearn to feel Katniss' soft hand against my cheek again. Her sweet smell lingering in my nostrils. I needed to find Madge soon to end things, before I did something stupid, like kiss Katniss._

_I come to an older looking bench, to find the beautiful burgundy dress I have been looking for since we stopped dancing. But she… looked different than before. She looked angry, furious, uncomfortable…_

"_Look Katniss… I can explain…" The deep voice came before her, and without thinking I opened my mouth. _

"_Explain what?"_

_She turned to face me, her stunning grey eyes staring straight at me. Although, I could see something I never see. Worry, fear, weakness? What could make her feel these things?_

I realize everything now. Katniss must have known something. That's why she acted so funny the night of the dance. How the hell could she not tell me? Did she think it would be best for me to find out the hard way?

By the time I got to my locker, I couldn't hold any of my anger in anymore.

"How could you?" I ask her, hardly gaining control of my rage. She looks speechless, but answers anyways.

"Peeta… what are you talking about?" She looks terrified, and moves away from me alittle.

"Madge… cheated on me...With Gale? " I sputter, and try to control my heavy emotions.

"And you saw them. How could you not tell me? You left me in dark, about my own girlfriend. I thought you were my best friend…I guess I thought wrong."

I turned and walked away. That was it. Was there anyone in the world I could trust?

* * *

The Bakery. That's the first place I went after school. It was truly the only thing in the world keeping me from breaking completely, or from going insane. Making breads, cakes, pastries, it was my haven, and right now…That's exactly what I needed.

"Son, what are you doing home so early?" I hear my father say as he puts his hand on my shoulder.

I'm usually out with Katniss, Madge, and the others after school, But i ignore his question. I continue to knead the bread, doing the proper procedure. Push, Fold, and Spin.

"I decided to come home… I need to get started on today's haul anyways." I say, but there is no doubt that my father would believe such a fake reason. I loved to bake, just as much as my father, but he knew how much my friends meant to me. Especially Katniss.

"I already have that covered son, go out and hang out with them." By them, I know he means her.

I sigh, and continue to knead the bread. _Push, Fold, Spin. _I tell myself.

There was silence for a few moments, and for a second I thought he left. But I could feel his presence, he was without a doubt watching me.

"You're not going to tell me what happened?" I hear the sincere concern in his voice, I let go of the dough and spun around to look in to my father's deep blue eyes. How did he even know.

I then let loose, and tell him everything. Everything from the dance, Madge, Katniss… Gale. I even told him about my lashing out at Katniss this morning. He listened attentively, and gave me reassuring nods during my occasional breath.

"So, if it was Madge who kissed Gale… why did you shout at Katniss?"

There it was. After talking to my father, I actually had no idea why I yelled at Katniss… anger, frustration?

"I-don't know."

"It might be the fact that you love her so much, that the thought of her keeping something from you broke your heart. In fact, it's the very secret she is keeping, that's preventing you telling her your true feelings? Maybe, you weren't angry, per say that Madge cheated, but that Katniss choose her over you? "

"How do you know this-?" I ask, speechless at his words.

"Trust me son, we are more alike than you think." He gives me a nod, and leaves out the bakery door.

Red. It's all I could see after I saw them… together. I was so completely filled with rage I took it out on the person I loved the most, instead of the person who deserved it. There are a couple names I would classify me as, dickhead, jackass; asshole… the list goes on, and on. I mean, this morning I was just so furious, that I could have been mad at anyone, even the love of my life.

My next action? I need to talk to her. Straighten things out, and most importantly, tell her how much I love her.

Tomorrow was Saturday; I would walk over to her house, with her favourite cheese buns and confide in her.

* * *

**DAWW Peeta and his father... i love them 3 they are so alike, but this time. It's Peeta's turn to learn something. I know, i hope what Peeta's father says makes sense. I mean i was going for him being all smart and stuff, did it work?**

** I hope you enjoyed the chapter and if we could, maybe can we try to get 70- 75ish reviews by next update? it makes me write faster ;) **


	10. Chapter 10 Recovery

**A/N_: _Oh my.. all of you... i love you all. we hit almost 75 reviews.. thats more than i thought i would get. Thank you to all that reviewed.. you are going to get a shout out at the end of the story. So be sure to look for it! I don't want to start with it, due to people getting frustrated with how long the authors note is. Just want to say, this is a Peeniss, Everlark, Keeta... what ever you want to call it... chapter. So i really hope you enjoy it. **

**P.S: They are probably OOC alot of the time in this fanfiction, and i am sorry for that.  
**

* * *

Chapter 10:

**Katniss POV:**

"Prim… I think that's enough," I was beginning to feel agitated, and it didn't help that I can't breathe. Probably due to the amount of pressurized chemicals that had been sprayed in my hair and face.

"Your hair won't stay without hairspray though, Kat, your lucky I could find some on such short notice." Prim began to tackle my hair about an hour ago, using one of her high tech straightening tools. I roll my eyes, I would have been happy with my hair in its usual Dutch side braid, but at the rate this is going, Prim would shun me.

"What colour?" Her petite frame steps in front of me, while holding various tubes of lipsticks and glosses. I pick the closest one to neutral as possible; it was one thing to look pretty, but 'overdone' was never attractive.

She smears on the lipstick I picked, along with a light coat of mascara, and eye liner.

She steps back from me, admiring her work, and my face.

"You can stand now, Kat. " She says, motioning me to get up from the vanity, forcing me to show my dress and legs.

I did as she said, and walked over to the full length mirror in my closet. She picked the dress this time, and approximately it went to my knees, but it was beautiful nevertheless. It was a black cocktail dress, with a sweetheart neckline and black lace that covered the torso of the dress. Breathtaking. It truly is.

"Katniss you look absolutely-" With that she was disturbed by the chime of our doorbell. She looked at me with wide eyes, and went for the door.

I could feel the uncomfortable butterflies flutter in my stomach, and it felt as if I was going to throw up.

From what I can hear though, i knew it wasn't Josh at the door. Prim clears her throat, and I can hear her mutter something. Who was there? I decide, it would be best if I go see for myself, since she was most likely not going to come get me.

"Hey, Prim… who is her-" I stop in my tracks, as I see his blue eyes, so full of forgiveness, and it takes me everything I have not to pool into jelly on the floor. He stops talking to Prim, and looks up at me, obviously shocked, at my change in appearance.

"Katniss… you are-" Before i let him complete his train of thought, I try to intervene.

"Peeta… what are you doing here?" He looks taken back by my bluntness, but quickly recovers.

"I need to talk to you, can you give me a chance? Please." I knew it. I knew he would come over and apologize, and knowing myself...I can't stand confrontation. So, my first answer would be no, but his eyes make it absolutely impossible for me to say that to him.

"Okay."

We go outside, despite the fact that Josh may be here soon, but I will probably forget, as soon as Peeta begins talking.

"Katniss… you don't know how sorry I am, I just overreacted. But I saw them, kissing… and I just got so mad. I knew you knew something, and the fact that you hadn't told me… it made me thing that you picked her over me. "

That explains a lot. The anger and hurt I saw in his eyes, It has been something that I never thought he was capable of feeling. He was always so happy all the time, especially around us.

"I just, I hate myself for getting so angry with you…because none of this was your fault. Do… do you forgive me?"

Oh course I do. To be honest, if I found out I was being cheated on the way he did… I would grab my bow and arrow.

"Of course Peeta." Is all I manage to say, because I can't bring myself to say anything else.

Without warning he runs into me, wrapping his arms around me. An unusual spark courses through me, as his hand brushes past my shoulder. He embraces my body, and I feel surprisingly safe in his arms. After moments of this, he lets go, but keeps his eyes locked on mine. His enchanting deep blue eyes shimmering in the oranges, and cotton candy pinks of the sunset.

"Katniss… would you go out to dinner with me?" I stop my thoughts. He is asking me out, on a date? Something, I have no doubt been waiting for since I met him? I want to say yes, so badly it hurts, But… what about Josh?

"Peeta… I am going out to see Josh tonight…I am so sorry." He goes to turn away, but something stops him.

"Then we should hangout, like the old days. Just us, lots of movies and some cheese buns…" his lips turn upwards, into a smile. It was one of his signature, heartwarming smiles, that would catch anybody.

"I would love to." I say, laughing at the thought, of our memories. He quickly recovers from the rejection, and hugs me again. I hear the familiar sound of a car door shutting, and I look up to see Josh. But I don't want to break away from Peeta's grip; I just want to stay in his warm comforting arms. But eventually, Peeta lets go of me, and turns to Josh.

"Hi. I am Peeta; I believe we have met before?" He says to him, as he extends his arm towards him.

Josh shakes his hand openly, and nods. "I'm Josh. I believe so; it was at the restaurant right?"

He again, nods and smiles. "Yes, the restaurant."

I can feel the tension rise, but Peeta shows no source of anger. He looks almost happy?

"I should leave you two to your night. Have a good one, Josh." He politely smiles, and walks to his car.

I ache for him to be beside me again, to be enveloped in his warm body. But.. I was on a date with Josh, so I had to forget about that for now.

Josh had surprised me by holding two different bouquets of flowers in front of me, one for Prim, and the other for me. I suggested he go give them to her himself, so he did as I said and went inside. The lovely yellow and white carnations were for Prim and the deep pink roses were for me. They were truly beautiful.

"Katniss?" I turn from the door, to see that Peeta was walking back up the rock pathway to our front door, holding a bag. "These are for you. I thought you would like them." I take the bag, and open it. As soon as I do, the delightful smell of cheese bread fills my nostrils.

"Thank you so much Peeta." I smile and put them inside the house. He waits for me to come back, and he looks like he is waiting to say something.

"What's wrong?" I ask narrowing my eyebrows, and he smirks at my response.

"it's just.. you are the most beautiful person in the world. Not just tonight, but every day." I can feel my cheeks heating up. He caught me again. It's always so hard to know what to reply to him, he was so amazing with words.

Before I have the chance to say something, Josh comes out of the house and closes the door.

"Ready?" he asks me, as he takes my hand. It doesn't feel like Peeta's though. It doesn't have that warm, calming sensation that he gives me.

We walk towards the black convertible, but I hear Peeta mumble something as he walks to his car. I couldn't for the life of me, understand what he said. But I know for a fact that I heard my name.

* * *

**Good, Bad..? it might not be the best, i spent about a night writing this and i thought that you deserved it nevertheless! :) **

**Reviews.  
**

**Kpfan72491: thanks for reviewing :) You have been reviewing since the start.. thank you for that!  
**

**Guest: I dont know how you knew... did you read my mind? ;) Thanks for the review!  
**

**TatianaMellark: Thanks for the review! Yes, i think josh is quite the cutie, so he wont be gone from the story completely.  
**

**Guest: Well, thank you so much for taking the time to review my story!  
**

**Guest: Here is Chapter 10 :) Thank you for reviewing!  
**

**Guest: Thank you for reviewing :)  
**

**smart8881: thank you :) for reviewing all the time! It always makes my day!  
**

**livingwithobsessions: it is.. i love father, son moments with Peeta :) Thanks for the review!  
**

**I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots: I know, i am sorry, but i hope you liked this chapter,and it wont be much longer before something happens... :) Thank you for sticking with the story, even with the lack of Katniss, Peeta interaction. But trust me, it will be worth it!  
Thanks for the review!  
**

**canadianboy98: Thanks for the review. Here you are :)  
**

**Kezzy1998: yeah, i know. Poor poor Peeta. stupid Madge.. :( thanks for reviewing!  
**


	11. Chapter 11 Crossroads

**A/N: IMPORTANT! Okay, soo at the starting, in the italics, there is a quote. If you are the first person, to review and tell me who specifically said this quote, then you will get a reward. Does that sound, okay? ;) **

**I am sorry, this chapter was majorly difficult to write, so please, give me a break. I know, its later than i wanted to update, but people stopped reviewing, and i kinda lost some inspiration for this story. But hopfully its back now. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed. I love you all, so much.  
**

* * *

Chapter 11: Crossroads.

**Katniss POV:**

"_Everybody has that point in their life where you hit a crossroads and you've had a bunch of bad days and there's different ways you can deal with it and the way I dealt with it was I just turned completely to music."_

"Katty? You have to pick." I see his brown eyes, burning a hole in my head. Decisions. I was never good at making them. I learned that the hard way, with Madge and Peeta. In other words, I have come to a crossroad, unsure of which way to go,

They were both sweet, and delicious, but I couldn't have both. Something was just pulling me to the other, like a tether.

"Katniss…" I hear him say, again. His eyes full of question, and uncertainty.

"Cookie Dough," I say, waiting for the cashier to respond. She nods her head, and tells us to wait a moment. It was between Chocolate, and Cookie Dough… but I eventually made up my mind, after several minutes of awkward waiting.

Bins and bins, of various different flavors of ice cream overlook me. Some, I've never heard of before, Cherry Cheesecake, Apple and Spice, Chai, and Coconut. I see a colourful mixture, with vibrant blues, yellows and greens, something appealing to none other than small children.

As soon as the employee hands us our ice cream filled cups, we walk out. I follow Josh towards an old picnic table, near the store. We finally sit down, across from each other. We are in complete and total peace, eating the creamy, sweet desert.

"So, how long have you and Peeta been friends?" He breaks the silence, and a smile crept on my face.

"_You know, most people who run into lockers usually have head concussions. What's your name?"_

"_Katniss. Katniss Everdeen." _

"About a year ago. Last year,when we moved across the country here. We became best friends shortly after I moved. Being friends with him, I became friends to all the others. I guess we were just lucky that mom got a really good job, so we wouldn't have to move again." He nods in response, and putting another spoon full of the pink tinted dessert in his mouth.

"I don't mean to be a bother… but what happened at the formal?" I straighten my shoulders, just thinking of that night. I believe he means when i left him to scream at Gale and Madge. It was the perfect time to see two of my best friends sucking face.

"Peeta's girlfriend, Madge, and Gale, both friends of mine… I just caught them kissing and-"

"Wait a second… Peeta has a girlfriend?" He asks, clearly missing the point.

"Yes… why would you ask?" He shakes his head and continues to eat his ice cream

"No reason." He says, looking down. He is obviously hiding something important.

"No… what?"

"It's...Just the way he looks at you. Like you are the love of his life… I never would have thought he would have a girlfriend… I thought he would be waiting for you. To be honest, I'm surprised you agreed to go on this _date _with me, because that's something you two share. You guys just have the same gaze when looking at each other."

My mouth must have been wide open and I couldn't hide the shock, amazement, joy, blush, and udder happiness I was feeling at that moment. But, how on earth did Josh know that, just by meeting him once. Even that, he knew more about how Peeta felt about me, than i did.

* * *

"Thank you so much, Josh… for dropping me off here. I will talk to you at school, alright?" With that, he waves and drives away. I walk up the gravel driveway, to the beautiful modern house. There is a garden, to my right, full of bright flowers. Colours of pinks, blues and reds fill my eye sight, and the scent of bread hits me. I knock at the door and few moments later, the door flies open.

I see the blond hair sticking out from all different directions, and his eyes a beautiful shade of blue. He is defiantly a spitting image of his son.

"Katniss… my, it's nice to see you. What can I do for you, dear?" Mr. Mellark has helped us, with so much. I already know that the generosity just radiates from this family.

"Mr. Mellark, I was wondering if Peeta is home?" He smiles, and encourages me to come inside.

"Yes, he is. Step inside, and i will go get him."

I nod, and come inside the bakery, the scent of fresh bread, and cinnamon fill my nose. Special elaborately decorated cakes fill a case by the counter. I know the work is done by, none other than Peeta himself.

"Peeta… there is someone out here who wants to see you." Mr. Mellark, yells in the back room, as he goes back behind the counter.

"Katniss would you like a cookie?" He asks kindly, his bright blue eyes flicker as he looks at me.

"No thanks. Thank you though." He smiled, but hands me a brown paper bag anyways.

"Well, take them for your mother and sister, then."

"Thank-" .

"Okay… this better be quick… I have finish making that cake for the-" He looks into my eyes, and all his worry goes away. He moves closer, wiping the flour from his apron.

"Katniss… what are you doing here?" His eyes the size of saucers.

"Now, Peeta Barley Mellark… that is no way to talk to a lady." I stifle a laugh, but force myself to keep my composure. He flinches, as he hears his middle name, and a soft blush comes over his cheeks. Mr. Mellark leaves up the steps from the bakery, and I am almost glad he did. What I wanted to tell Peeta, I wanted to tell him privately.

I move closer, "Barley?"

"My dad just loves bread, okay?" He smiles nervously, and runs a hand through his hair. He was... so adorable.

"So… why aren't you out with Josh?"

"I needed to... talk to you." He steps towards me, his eyes flash worry.

"Is everything okay?" I give him a nod, and continue.

"Yes, don't worry. But I came here to… to admit something." He looks down at me, and grabs my hands. They feel so warm, and inviting, just like before.

"Yes…"

"I think… I like you. Like, like you." His grip, loosens and his face is expressionless. Rejection courses through me, and I quickly pull away from his grip.

"Look, nevermind I mentioned it. I will see you at school." I open the door, and leave the bakery. Before he can see me do something stupid, like cry. I don't think i have ever cried in front of anyone, not even Prim. I always wanted to be strong her sake, so i would always cry myself to sleep. Warm tears threaten to escape from my eyes, as I walk down the driveway.

"Katniss, where the hell are you going? Come back!" His voice rises, and I stop walking. I wipe the tears from my face, but they still run down my cheeks.

"Why are you so angry? Why did you leave?" He questions, I can hear him move closer, but I keep my back turned to him. I did not want him to see me looking weak and if i had answered him, i would risk my voice cracking. Moments pass by, where we are silent and I am almost positive he has gone back inside.

"Katniss, talk to me!" His voice grows closer, i can feel his presence. He just wont give up will he?

"What you're not going to talk to me now?"He asks. I spin my body, to see that he is only inches away from me. His soft pink lips only a mere millimetre away.

"You don't like me… you never answered me! You rejected me! You obviously still love Madge." Something indescribable shows in his face. His emotions, they are ones have never seen him show before.

"I'm sorry I brought it up, okay? But I thought you liked me, the way you have always been there for me. But obviously you don't, so forget everything I said tonight." I turn quickly on my heels, and I run away from him, from everybody. How could I be so stupid, to think that he liked, let alone loved me.

I run as fast as possible as a little black dress and heels will let me, the tears trickling down my cheeks. I guess I'm good at one thing, and that's running away.

I am almost at my house, when I feel someone tug on my wrist. I am out of breath, and fighting against his tight, but gentle grip would be difficult. He spins me around, and I have almost found an escape when he crashes his lips against mine.

* * *

**They finally kissed, happy? And i am sorry about the date with Josh, boring... i know. But i had to prove something. ****  
**

**Anyways, so review with your answers. Who do you think this quote is by:  
**

"_Everybody has that point in their life where you hit a crossroads and you've had a bunch of bad days and there's different ways you can deal with it and the way I dealt with it was I just turned completely to music."_

**The first person to answer it correctly, gets a reward... of some sort. ****  
**


	12. Chapter 12 Titanium

**A/N: Ohmygoodness.. 100 reviews! Thank you so much, to all that reviewed... my shout outs will be after this chapter. I seriously Love you all, and i had to update as fast as possible... so i finished my homework really fast and wrote you guys another chapter. Enjoy! **

**Congratulations to xprincesserinx for being the first to get the answer right. it wasTaylor Swift who said that amazing quote!  
**

**Thankyou to everyone who participated, if i didn't PM you, please message me, If you want.  
**

**this review made me smile,  
**

**livingwithobsessions:  
**

_**its Taylor swift right? I love that quote... anyways his is so good :O my grandma called from Korea and I was supposed to pick up but I was reading this and I was like WAIT THEYRE GONNA KISS! and then everyone was just staring at me weirdly.. :P hahaha this is amazing! update!**_

**Thank youu :) haha this made me smile and laugh, and i was like, daww... you did that for my story :O  
**

**BY THE WAY: if i get to 120 reviews... i will update in less than two days.  
**

* * *

Chapter 12: Titanium

**Katniss POV: **

_I am almost at my house, when I feel someone tug on my wrist. I am out of breath, and fighting against his tight, but gentle grip would be difficult. He spins me around, and I have almost found an escape when he crashes his lips against mine._

His lips are warm…and they taste like sugar cookies. His lips move across mine effortlessly and I get lost in my emotions. I want this. I need this.

He pulls away, and I regret it almost instantaneously.

"Katniss… I love you. Hell, I have since the day I first met you. I am so sorry… that I dated Madge."

I looked down, covering up most of my unsolved emotions. Tears were still seeping from my eyes, but I wasn't why anymore.

"Katniss, saying I love you is an understatement…" He gently moves his hand to my face, softly embracing my warmth that is radiating from my cheeks. No doubt, from my furious blushing.

"You're just… so perfect. Beautiful, amazing… I just can't handle being away from you anymore." I open my mouth to speak, but he closes the space between us. But this time, it's more heated and passionate. I lift my arms, and wrap them around his neck, as if I could lose him at any second. This feels like a dream. Like at any possible second it could be ripped from my grasp, and I would be standing there, alone. Heartbroken.

I shouldn't be doing this, but I can't bring myself to pull away. It is intoxicating, and wonderful.

My father believed in love, even if it meant heartbreak.

"_Love is giving someone the power to destroy you, but trusting them not to." _

"_What does that mean, daddy?"_

_He chuckles, and pulls me into a big hug. "You will get it one day sweetheart. Just remember. Don't hold back. Open yourself up to heartbreak, because it's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all." _

He always believed, and saw the good in people, like Prim. Prim is so much like him, even though they look nothing alike.

My father would have wanted me to do this. To open myself up to a chance at happiness, I know it.

* * *

It's been about 3 weeks since we starting dating. I saw him every day, and night. He always stopped by after supper, to bring my family something. Weather it was a cookie, or a loaf of bread, Prim and my mother had the same look on her face. Complete happiness.

I still remember the first time Prim met him fully. He brought her a cake, a whole three tiered cake, with beautiful patterns, and colourful sugar flowers.

When she saw the cake, she was ecstatic and speechless. She gave him a huge hug before he left, the best thing was, he returned it. It was almost as if it was his sister, or daughter. My mother was happy for once since my father had died. It was the first time she showed any emotion other than sadness and depression.

"Katniss….?" she stopped me, Prim had gone to her room after Peeta left, and she caught my attention before going up to bed myself. Her light blue eyes staring at me, full of something that has been unknown for years. Hers use to be so empty, and frankly it was freighting to see someone in that state. "Yes… mother?"

"He reminds me of your father. He is a good one you know?" She has never talked about my father, ever.

"I know." I smile, thinking of his beautiful blond curls, and his heartwarming words that comfort everybody.

"I am glad you found happiness. You deserve every moment of it." She lightly caresses my cheek, and kisses my forehead. With that, she leaves up the stairs.

I have never felt this way towards my mother. I have always been furious with her; she was a terrible mother to us after my father had died. Now? I have overlooked the past, and accepted that she truly did love us, even if she couldn't help with her condition. She got lost along the way, and quietly, after several years, she found her way back.

* * *

"You look beautiful today." I hear him say, as I get into the passenger seat of his car.

"You say that every day, Peeta." He grabs my hand, and interlaces his fingers with mine.

"It's true." He says, as places a light kiss on my hand. I blush feverishly, and roll my eyes.

"You are such a sap."

"I know." He smirks at me, and begins to drive to the school. We sit in a comfortable silence, our hands still locked tightly.

He pulls up to the school, and parks in the parking lot. He turns and faces me. Letting go of my hand

"I wasn't lying." I stare at him, his eyes never leaving mine.

"Lying… about, what?"

"Loving you… since the day we met." He places his hand, at the back of my head, and pulls me closer. Our lips are inch apart, when I hear a knock on the window.

_The pain in the pit of my stomach, I had in first period returned when I saw them together. Holding hands, and walking to the car. They looked happy. They were Smiling, laughing…kissing._

_I hear a knock on the car window, and looked around frantically. I see him, and I roll down the passenger window to talk._

I look over to see Gale and Madge waving frantically... this better be important.

Peeta rolls down the window and looks up at the couple, who were happily holding hands.

They were officially a couple now, after the whole debacle with Madge and Peeta had cooled over. Peeta and Madge had repaired most of their friendship, and Gale was happy for once.

Actually, Madge had been the first girl I ever saw him fuss over. He was always the unattached one. I never saw him date anybody, but that didn't stop him from seducing them.

Madge and my relationship went back to normal, after , in the end I missed my best friend dearly.

"No kissing in the car, nobody wants to see you two making out." Gale smirks at me, and Madge giggles.

I stick my tongue out playfully at them, as they walk toward the school entrance. I look back at Peeta, whose probably been staring at me the whole time.

"Your cute, you know that?" I smirk, and lightly kiss his nose.

"I know." I say, as I get out of the passenger seat and grab my book bag. I know, one day he was going to get me back for teasing him. But for right now, it was too much fun.

Me and Peeta, walk through the halls hand in hand. People have long stopped staring at us, except for the occasional person. I have accepted that now that dating the hottest guy in school, people will probably start gawking once in a while.

Something is different about the school atmosphere today. It seems everyone is crowded in the small space by the bathrooms, coincidentally where our lockers are.

"I wonder what all the fuss is about." Peeta asks, as he tries to break through the frantic teenager mob.

He finally frees through the teenagers, pulling me along with him, with a hand never leaving mine. We finally see what all the fuss is about.

In thick black paint the word is clearly written over my locker... 'Whore.'

* * *

**DONT forget to review... if i get to 120 i will update in less than two days. It would be sooner, by my dads birthday is tomorrow!  
**

**Reviews:  
**

**Kpfan72491: Thank you so much, for reviewing :) **

**Guest: Sorry, good try though :) thank you for reviewing. :)**

**canadianboy98: Thank you so much, it means alot! :) **

**Kayloa15: I like Josh too... i will keep him in the story, dont worry :) Thank you!  
**

**MyselfXYourself: I love shakespere, but no it was Taylor Swift! Thank you though :)  
**

**beautiful-isabelle-fuhrman: YOU.. i havnt heard from you in a while, how are you? 3 Thanks so much for reviewing darling!  
**

**Emz006: Thank you so much :) and you are right :)  
**

**smart8881: Thank you :) haha, i love Peeta so much in this chapter. He is just adorables.  
**

**peeta and katnis: yepp... it was Taylor Swift. Thank you for reviewing. :)  
**

**Guest: Here it is :) Thankyouu  
**

**rochay97: Thankyou :) so much, it was a relief to finally get them together.. like HURRYUP GUISE. They are together now... though.  
**

**lunarlady17: yeppers :) thank you for the review :)  
**

**Guest: daw ;) thank you for reviewing though. I mean... you are amazing!  
**

**Guest: Thank you :)  
**

**livingwithobsessions: thankyou darling :)  
**

**bw1819: yess :) thanks again!  
**

**I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots: Somehow... i wrote this chapter for you... because im like i have to start getting them together, so you helped alot, and encoraged me to hurry up.. so thanks for that. ALSO for reviewing :)  
**

**xprincesserinx: Thank you, and i think you already know the deal, haha but if you need to.. you can PM me.  
**

**hpfan73: I know, they are quite cutee :) Thanks for reviewing!  
**


	13. Chapter 13 Mean

**A/N: Wow... is all i can say. 14 more reviews than i asked for, thank you to all that reviewed! i love you all! **

**HERE IT IS... i hope you enjoy all the fluffiness.. because i love Peeta and Katniss together. **

**So...in this chapter, i am introducing a new temporary character named Brittany. She is based off of one of my many amazing reviewers! bw1819, you are just great :) I hope you liked how it turned out!  
**

* * *

Chapter 13:

**Katniss POV:**

_In thick black paint the word is clearly written over my locker... 'Whore.'_

I feel the burning sensation of held back tears. I want to cry, too badly, but I wasn't about to look weak in front of anyone. Especially the people who are witnessing this right now. So I stand there, staring off into the abyss trying to analyze my options. First, is I could run away. That could be difficult because the crowd around me was getting larger, and I would just make a scene. Second, is to face whatever I have that's coming to me. I mean, I have Peeta who, right now, is holding on to my hand very tightly.

If I run, I will make more of a spectacle of myself, so, it would be best if I just tough it out for now. I have, after all, been through worse situations, so this should be a piece of cake.

"Katniss…?" I hear someone from behind me say. I suspect its Madge or Annie, but I don't have the energy to see for myself. I might end up doing something stupid, like cry. I don't know what's happening. All I can focus on right now, is keeping my strength up.

I feel a tug on my hand. I realize that I had been dragged away from my locker and into an empty hallway.

"Katniss?" I see his blue eye are shimmering with worry, and hurt.

"Yes..." i try to make face as emotionless as possible, but i could feel tears fill my vision.

"It's okay to cry" I try to hold them in, and my throat feels weak but i continue anyways.

"I don't want to." I look down, trying to avoid his gaze. But he pulls me in for a hug, and everything just seems to fall apart. His arms are wrapped around my waist, and my head is nestled in his chest. We just stand there, embracing in each others warmth, while tears trickle from my eyes onto his black t-shirt.

"You can't be strong forever, Katniss. It will only come back, and hurt you in the end. Sometimes it's okay to be weak." I was many things, but weak was never one of them. I turn my back away from him, and start to walk back towards my locker. Whoever wrote that on my locker, was going to get an arrow to the eye.

"Katniss… where are you going?" Peeta asks, but I stay silent. I was so filled with rage, I didn't want to say something I would later regret.

I feel a pull of my wrist, and I am forced to come face to face with him. Mine only inches away from his.

"I love you Katniss, so much. Don't do something that will get you sent away. Please… I can't live without seeing your beautiful face every day." A blush forms on my face, but I don't care. I push my warm lips to his, and he moves lips across mine in a rhythm only he can pursue. Tears still manage to pour from my face, and I can taste the saltiness as it runs into our mouths.

I love him. It was the first time, I had ever loved anyone. He was just so perfect.

"I love you, Peeta. I won't do something stupid, I promise. " I say, as I break our lock apart for a moment. I am panting heavily, trying to regain my breath.

I saw his eyes light up, which only made him happier. He pushed me against the wall, and crashed his lips into mine

It was the first time I had told him I loved him. I never actually had said that to anyone other than Prim and it couldn't have felt more right.

* * *

The first two periods were agonizing painful. I wanted to figure out who wrote that terrible word over my locker. But, I wasn't going to find out the easy way, it would probably take some coaxing from some people, so that meant talking to the students around my locker.

I know for sure that it was done sometime this morning before I got to school, because the paint was still very much wet. Someone had to have noticed. The person who did it though, must have some sort of power. Otherwise someone would have told me by now.

I see the short brown hair of the girl who sits beside me in English; luckily her locker was beside mine.

"Brittany?" I ask. At this moment I am hoping that is her name, but when she flashes her brown eyes to look at me, I know I was right.

"Do I know you…?" she asks, filing her perfectly manicured fingernails.

"I'm Katniss… your locker is beside mine." She narrows her eyes, trying to see if what I said was a lie.

"Oh, you're the one, whose locker was vandalized." A smirk comes across her face, as she stares into me with her wide set eyes. I wish I had my set of arrows at this moment, because I would wipe that smirk right off her face.

"Yes. Do you, know who did it?" It took me everything, not to jump her, right now. I hated these stupid preppy girls.

"Why should I tell you?" She looks at me a moment, as if she is trying to conjure something up in that vile, sullen brain of hers. "You know what, I will tell you. My father did say that if I didn't start to do some charity work, he would take my Audi away. You defiantly look… like you need all the help you can get. I mean… why in the world would you put those shoes with that top, like are you high?"

"_I love you, so much. Don't do something that I will get you sent away. Please… I can't live without seeing your beautiful face every day."_

She was lucky that I promised Peeta I wouldn't do something stupid; otherwise, she would be in serious trouble.

"I went to school, really early this morning, because I heard that really cute new guy was at football practice, so I thought…Hey, wouldn't it be awesome if we just unexpectedly bumped into each other?"

New guy? The only new guy I heard about was…

"So, I went to my locker, and got my cheer-leading outfit, but something stopped me. Someone with long blond hair was throwing out a used spray paint can."

"Did you see who it was?"

She shakes her head. "No, whoever it was, was wearing a black body suit and mask, to cover their face. So I couldn't see who it was."

Dammit. Well that doesn't get me anywhere, except for the fact that the culprit had long blond hair. So it was most likely a girl. I don't know of any boy who has long blond hair, that goes to this school at least.

"But I noticed that on her right wrist was a tattoo of a butterfly."

So, all I had to do was look at people's wrists all day, that was easy enough, right?

"Thank you, Brittany." She scoffs, and turns back towards the front of the room.

"Whatever, I better get to keep my Audi." I roll my eyes; I don't understand what this world is coming to, but i know it wont be good.

I decide I should text Peeta, it would be best if I have him help me too.

"Hey, Katie" I look up to see Glimmer staring at me, with her emerald eyes. I could smell, the strong scent of perfume in the air, mixed with hairspray. I swear has this girl ever even looked in a mirror?

"It's Katniss." I say curtly.

"Whatever. Do you have an extra pencil?" If it would make her go away, I would give her a hundred dollars. I reach into my pencil case and grab a yellow pencil out. I hand it to her, and she grabs it, but something stops me.

Her white long sleeve shirt had ridden up, and what I could clearly see was a tattoo of a butterfly on her right wrist.

Glimmer did it.

* * *

**So.. did you expect Glimmer to do it? **

**So... how about aim for 150? meh, i will update soon hopefully, i do have school all this week.., ugh :(  
**

**Reviews:  
**

**hpfan73: I am really glad Madge and Gale are happy! Thanks for the review!  
**

**Acrze: thanks for all the reviews, haha :) It means alot!  
**

**rochay97: Thank you :) was it who you expected? :O  
**

**Softballchick101: Thank you for the review!  
**

**Suziqudus1: Thankyou so much :) **

**KatnissEverdeen: Thank you, and mee to.. i love them in this chapter!  
**

**Anonymous: Thank you :) **

**beautiful-isabelle-fuhrman: Well, thank you :) It is great to hear that from you :)  
**

**toka8ping: Thank youuu :)  
**

**canadianboy98: Aw, thank you soo much :) I love hearing from you! I hope Katniss kicks there butt. I defiantly know she can!  
**

**ToLiveByTheMoon: I know, they are amazingly cute:) Thank youu :)  
**

**livingwithobsessions: HAHAHA, your reviews alway make me laugh and smile. ;) i am just so mean, for cliffhangers ;)  
**

** . .33: DAWW :) Thankyou so much! You are the amazing one! **

**Kpfan72491: I know, :( But thanks for the review!  
**

**smart8881: Aw, no problem :) Thanks again!  
**

**I-SHIP-PEENISS-lots: I know, i am so glad they are together, like it took them long enough ;) and yes, my fanfictions are very mixed emotions... like me!  
**

**Emz006: Thanks you :)  
**

**kayola15: Thank you, haha :) **

**CyanAngelFire: haha, i know there is just so much fluffiness :) I love it  
**

**twilightfanatic18: Ohmygoodness.. i loved this so much :) hhaha your review made me laugh so hard! Thanks for the review!  
**


	14. Chapter 14 Tell Me Why

**A/N: I LOVE YOU ALL… 160 reviews. You are perfect!**

**So… most of the reviews were hilarious… like you guys are going to kill Gilmmer now? Just you wait… and see what happens. **

**Just a shout out, to BurntBreadandAndShinyPearls, you guys should all check out her new MarvelXKatniss fanfiction, called The Art of Love. She is just an amazing writer, and you will be hooked, trust me. Also, one of my favourites is Love Beneath the Powerful Flames is written by her too. **

**The links are below: Check them out, trust me you WON'T be disappointed. **

** s/8631093/1/The-Art-Of-Love**

** s/8479006/1/Love-Beneath-Powerful-Flames  
**

**In this chapter, i would like to point out that there is some harsh language. That some may not like.  
**

* * *

Chapter 14: Tell Me Why

**Katniss POV: **

I am conjuring ways to torture Glimmer, when I feel someone tap my shoulder.

"This is for you." The red headed girl hands me a note that looks to have been folded multiple times.

"Thank you." I try to smile a little, when I see a hint of compassion in her amber coloured eyes. Finch, I believe her name is.

I open the note quickly and see that my name is carefully written in cursive.

_Katniss,_

_Meet me in the school parking lot at lunch. _

_-Josh._

I forgot Josh was in my English and to be honest, I had overlooked him all together. We haven't been on speaking terms since our date, and I wasn't sure why. He never actually admitted having feelings for me, and clearly stated my relationship with Peeta. So, I never understood why it was so awkward between us. But, I guess now was as good as any, to find out what was going on with that boys mind.

* * *

The rest of English went by at a deathly speed, and I could feel my uneasiness as I walked down the hall. I had already told Peeta I couldn't have lunch with him because I had to talk to Josh. He kissed me on the cheek, and walked off towards Gale, Annie, Finnick and Madge. I wanted to be with him, and my hand yearned for his warmth. But I knew the faster I got this over with, the faster I would be with Peeta again.

I walk out into the empty parking lot, my hands stuffed in my coat pockets. The cold November wind runs down the back of my neck, and my whole body tenses up. In about a month, it would be ranging on winter. Our winters unlike most, are surprisingly cold. The first snowfall is usually around the end of November, early December.

"Cold, Katty?"I feel his warm breathe in the back of my neck and gives me goosebumps. I turn around to face him and he is only inches away from me. I step backwards, stumbling over my feet.

"Yes. I am. Now what did you want to talk about, Josh?"

He moved closer, and put his hand to my cheek. I stayed there frozen in place, as if his hand sends a shock through me.

"I wanted to talk about us…" The way he said _us_ made me want to vomit, there wasn't an _us. _We were friends, at the most. Nothing more.

"There isn't an 'us' Josh. You haven't even talked to me in weeks. It's hard to believe that we are even friends anymore. "

"Of course, Katty. You can't deny the connection we have. The one we have had since we were little. I mean, even though you are dating 'Loverboy' doesn't stop you from wanting me. "

I just manage to stifle a laugh, and open my mouth to say something. Before I have the chance to speak, his lips crash into mine.

My mind is muddled, and I feel very uncomfortable. In a state of panic, I bring my hand across his cheek, which causes him to stumble backwards.

"What the hell was that?" I yell as I back away from him. I am angered, disappointed, and bothered on why he was treating me like this. He didn't seem like the same boy, the one I played tag with when we were little. He was different.

"Don't act so surprised, you knew that I liked you. Peeta was just a way to get me to admit it."

"What?" I ask dumbfounded by his accusation.

"You dated Peeta, to make me jealous." My eyes narrow, and I could feel heat radiating off of me. No words could explain the horrible things I was thinking right the hell could he be so conceded? I wanted to punch him, hurt him... Anything. I knew in the end though, that would just cause me more pain. So, I walk away from him.

"I was right about you." I stay silent, and continue my walking, but he still keeps talking.

"You are still the stubborn bitch I grew up with. I am glad that you got the embarrassment you deserved."

_Whore. _Bitch…

"it… was you?" Unfortunately, I could stop the continuous tears that feel from my face.

"No… I wasn't the one who _did _it, per say. I got that blond bimbo to do it for me. Free of charge. Well, the paint wasn't exactly free…" I could feel him getting closer to me. But I didn't have the energy to move, I was going to face this.

"Why?" I can hear him laugh, and begin to speak up.

"You, are seriously asking that question? Katniss… you were my best friend, I loved you. When I finally got to see you again, I was so happy. I asked you out, and you surprisingly accepted. I never thought Loverboy would steal you away from me. Stupid Shithead… and your just one of his dumb _whores."_

This sets me off, and I finally let him see my fire that has been ignited over the last few days. I turn to him, his brown eyes fixed on me.

"Three things. First of all, you showed me that Peeta loved me. You will never talk about Peeta that way ever again, he is the sweetest, honest,most loving guy I have ever met. Second, stop living in the past. I may have liked you once, but that will never happen again. Things change. People change. Thirdly I am nobody's _whore_."

Before I realize anything, I feel a heated pain across my cheek. It is sharp, and I can see black spots in my vision. I know this isn't normal. I realize then, that it had been Josh's hand, that created this pain on my cheek. It wasn't my subconscious.

I am running, sprinting to somewhere. Anywhere is better than back there with that monster. Who now, had not only caused me emotional, but now physical pain.

* * *

**A/N: I guess Josh isn't the nicest person. Do you guys hate me for making him seem bipolar? I hope not, i still love you guys :) **

**Are we on the same page? I am not really sure If I made myself completely clear what happened, so I am going to tell you, in my own words. Josh told Katniss he wanted to talk, and to meet him in the parking lot. He kissed her, she slapped him. Now… Josh made Glimmer spray paint Katniss' locker. For the reasons explained in the chapter. Katniss finally stood up to him, and then Josh slapped her. **

**I know it sounds like crap when I say it, but I hope that wasn't' to fast paced, but I really have to speed this process up, there is still a lot I want to do. **

**Thankyou, and dont forget to check out ****BurntBreadandAndShinyPearls stories. The Art of Love, and ****Love Beneath the Powerful Flames. Amazing... all the emotions.. and AH. JUST DO IT! NOW**  



	15. Chapter 15 Hopelessly Devoted To You

**A/N: Hey guys :) So i finally made the chapter, IT IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER MADE. OMG. **

**I HOPE YOU LIKE IT THOUGH, AND JUST KNOW I LOVE YOU. BTW I HAVE A GOOD IDEA FOR A CATONISS FANFICTION, LIKE :O I WAS SO HAPPY WHEN I THOUGHT OF IT.  
**

**Dont Forget to check out BurntBreadAndShinyPearls profile. Her fanfictions are so AMAZING.  
**

**if you love Josh, Jen, Isabelle or Alex you will do that for me. Just Saying. ;)  
**

**Thankyoouu for the reviews,follows and favourites! i love you all. :) **

* * *

Chapter 15: Hopelessly Devoted to You.

**Katniss POV: **

"It looks like a lot more serious than that Kat. Are you sure you're okay" Peeta says, as he evaluates my face. The light pink tinged on my face, had transformed into a very angry red mark covering most of cheek.

"I am fine Peeta… don't worry about me." He brings his hand up, and caresses my cheek. I wince as the pain radiates my face, but I quickly recover when I see Peeta's face expression. I know that there is no way for Peeta not to worry about me.

"I am pretty sure getting smacked in the face with a locker wouldn't be as red. Katniss, don't you remember the first day I met you?" I smile at the memory, but a consistent pain returns. I didn't actually tell Peeta that Josh had hit me I had told him the first thing I could think of. It just so happened to be related to me and Peeta's first encounter.

"Peeta, I'm sure. Damn locker doors, always giving people concussions." I smirk at him, and he loses all train of thought. He touches my cheek lightly, as he knows that is my weak spot right now. I gently touch my lips against his, and bring my hand to his jaw.

He pulls away and looks into my eyes. They are not the usual bright blue, they have transformed into a deeper blue, so full of question. I know he worries about me, but I don't want him to get hurt. I know what Josh is capable of, and I wasn't about to let Peeta get hurt because of my discomfort. This was my battle, and if anything I was going to deal with it myself.

* * *

Josh hadn't attended English today; in fact, it had been the third day since he was here. The last day, was the day he gave me that note.

The once dark red mark had now turned into a very pale pink shade, and the pain had dispersed.

"Okay Class, it's time for me to put you into partners for your Shakespeare Assignment." The class mumbled and groaned at the sound of 'Assignment', most of the kids in this school don't actually do the work. I was different though, I enjoyed English and writing. It was my way to escape this world, and express my emotions without talking.

I was lucky with Peeta; he always started the conversations without me actually having to talk. He knew what I was feeling, and always said the right thing. I loved that about him.

"As you all should know, we will be studying one of Shakespeare's famously written plays. A Midsummer Night's Dream." My teacher Mr. Abernathy looked up to me, his dangerous grey eyes staring into mine.

"_The course of true love, never did run smooth" _

A Midsummer's Night portrays the marriage of the Duke of Athens, Theseus and the Queen of Amazons, Hippolyta. It also follows the escapades of four young Athenian lovers and six comedic actors, who are influenced by the fairies that inhabit the forest.

Other than Much Ado About Nothing and Hamlet, this was my favourite play written by him.

"I will be putting you in partners. You will be required to participate in the same amount of work, none of this getting off easy stuff."

Most of the school hated Mr. Abernathy; people thought he was always up to no good. After all, he usually comes to class hammered. But, I knew he was better than what people said. He was very clever and intellectual and we in fact shared a few similarities. Like our dark hair, olive skin tone, and deep grey eyes.

"_There is nothing either good or bad, but thinking makes it so" _

The Hamlet quote runs through my brain, and i stop paying attention to what my teacher is saying. Shakespeare has clearly stated that nothing is either good or bad, that it only appears that way in our minds.

Maybe I have been over-thinking everything. Telling Peeta is only as bad as I portray it to be. I should tell Peeta what Josh did, before he finds out the harder way. From the past, that didn't always turn out well.

"Katniss?" I hear my teacher's raspy voice over my thoughts, and I come out my short daydream.

"Yes?" He narrows his eyes, but all his thoughts dissolve. He just repeats what he must have been talking about before.

"Your group member isn't here today" My stomach twists, and I can feel all eyes are on me.

"Who... is my partner?" I am afraid of his answer; I didn't want to know what he said.

"Come… see me after class, okay?" All I do is nod, and stare at the black board. I wasn't ready for this. I couldn't face him, the person who hurt me. Emotionally and Physically, so bad to the point where I actually had to lie to my boyfriend. I wasn't prepared for anything Mr. Abernathy was setting me up for.

The loud ring of the bell went off, and all the students fled out of the classroom. I grabbed my books and stuffed them in my knapsack. Grabbing my music and phone, I made my way for the teacher's desk.

"Katniss… what seems to be the problem?"

"There isn't one, Mr. Abernathy." I say, as simply as possible. I honestly didn't know what to say to him.

"Well, you are at the top of my class. You never not pay attention, until this week. There must be something on your mind."

"Shakespeare.." It wasn't a total lie, just… it wasn't all I was thinking about.

"Yes… I guess we should discuss your partner-"

"Look… Mr. Abernathy. I don't mean to be a burden… but there is no way in hell I will work with Josh. I would much rather work by myself. Please don't make me work-"

"Josh?" He looks at me questioningly, and I am suddenly confused.

"Yes, Josh...He is my partner right?" He snickers, and looks down at the notebook on his desk.

"Oh course not. I put you with Glimmer." Half of me is happy that I don't have to deal with Josh being my partner, but the other half is pissed. I still won't forgive Glimmer; after all, she is the one who spray painted my locker. Even if it was under Josh's intentions. He must sense my discomfort, because his smirk fades.

"Look, sweetheart, just try to be with her. If you don't like her, you can work alone, but she needs to pass this class. I am absolutely positive that she won't manage that by herself, or with any of her bitchy friends."

"Okay." I look down, and fiddle with an old bottle cap. I wasn't exactly sure if it was from an alcoholic beverage or not.

"You know… you should tell someone." My fingers let go of the cap, and my eyes flashed towards his. I can see he is not only sincere but sympathetic.

"What are you talking about?"

"About what happened the other day, with Josh?" I mumble something to myself, and I wonder just how he knows what happened?

"I saw you, with that loser. I saw what he did to you. I don't care what the reason is. You _never_ hit a girl. You _never_ touch a girl." His face is filled with rage, and his eyes look especially dangerous.

Shock filled my thoughts. I wasn't sure how to respond to him. I'm not sure if I can respond to that without crying.

"You should tell Loverboy… I mean your boyfriend."

"Peeta?" I ask, and he nods in retort. He looks down at his unkempt wooden desk, and grabs his notebook.

"Yeah, that boy would do anything for you. I mean he loves you, more than he loves anybody. He actually writes your name all over the place, like a little lovesick puppy."

I feel a blush creep on my face, but I ignore it, and wait for him to continue. I didn't feel right about him telling me this, it was Peeta's privacy, but I wanted to know how he reacted when I wasn't with him.

"Never let that boy go, he is too good to have his heart broken by the love of his life." I was wondering where he was getting all of this, but I pushed back the thought.

"I won't, thank you Mr. Abernathy." I smile at him, and walk out of the room.

"Follow the words of Mr. William Shakespeare; Love all, trust few, do wrong to none." Is all I can hear him say, as I shut the door.

I walk out of the classroom and over to my still spray painted locker. I open my locker, and stuff my bag in and check my phone to see if Peeta has texted me yet.

No luck.

"Get your hands off of me asshole." I hear a familiar male's voice coming from down the hall, and I see more people gather to see what is happening. More and more people leave their lockers unattended just to see what's going on. Curiousness overtakes me, and I finally walk over to the commotion.

I'm not shocked at the sight, but I am unsure of what to do. Peeta was straddling Josh on the floor, throwing several punches at his face.

"I swear to god, touch Katniss one more time, and I will kill you." He throws one final punch, hitting him square in the nose and gets up. Josh is lying there very much unconscious, and many bruises cover his face. He dusts himself off, and looks around the crowd, his blue eyes eventually meet mine. I see hurt in his eyes, but before I can call out his name; he swiftly walks away from the scene. He walks away from me.

* * *

I hadn't seen or talked to Peeta after that and he never attended his next two classes. I needed to talk to him, so at the end of the day, I ran out of class and out into the frigid air. I didn't bother to bring my coat; I honestly didn't want to miss my chance of talking with him.

I'm not sure where he could be, but I know that his car is still very much here. So the chance of him leaving the property is very unlikely.

"He went that way." I spin on my heels, and see my grey eyed teacher pointing towards the forest. I give him a curt nod, and turn to walk away, but something i want to say stops me.

"The course of love never did run smooth." I say with a smirk, and I can almost feel the smile on his face. He doesn't say anything though; I can hear his heavy footsteps carryout in the distance.

I carry on, and make my way to the dark forest. Going through thick foliage, and sharp sticks, I finally find where he has been hiding. I have never seen him in this state, instead of the usually happy guy he normally is. His face shows nothing but sorrow, and I feel like I am about to cry at the sight of him. I turned him into this, I made him feel this bad. There is nothing I can say to make anything better. Nothing will undo the truth I never told him.

I turn around and head back to the school. I can't handle myself being in this state, let alone someone I love and trust feeling this way.

"Katniss?"

* * *

**I'm sorry if it was terrible... i really wanted to make the chapter longer, and i wanted to update for you guys. So i hope it will do, and isn't to confusing. **

**Okay, on to my thoughts of a Catoniss fanfiction... you guys have seen Anastaha right? The cartoon movie with none other than Jack Quaid's mommy, Meg Ryan? If you haven't watch it. It has been one of my favourite movies since i was a toddler. If you guys are interested in this let me know.  
**

**Thanks! Dont Forget to look up BurntBreadAndShinyPearls :)  
**


	16. Chapter 16 Beautiful

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites. I love you all :) **

**DONT FORGET to check out BurntBreadAndShinyPearls fanfictions. ****The Art Of Love, and ****Love Beneath The Powerful Flames!  
**

* * *

Chapter 16: Beautiful

**Katniss POV: **

_I turn around and head back to the school. I can't handle myself being in this state, let alone someone I love and trust feeling this way._

_"Katniss?"_

My breath hitches when I hear his rough voice call my name. I don't answer him though; instead I walk over, and sit beside him. We sit in complete silence; I was already overcome with emotions. I couldn't think straight, and talking wouldn't help anything right now.

I have never felt like this before. My ability to fall apart when he ignores me, or doesn't tell me he loves me. The butterflies I get inside when he touches my cheek. When he looks deep into the fire and intensity that is hidden behind my eyes, he sees through me. He sees through every inch I have, and he loves my insecurities the most.

I love him, surely he knows that but he doesn't know how much. My words are certainly not going to help with my case.

"Why?"

I sit straighter and fiddle my thumbs in a circular motion.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I hear him say again, his voice more inpatient the second time.

"I couldn't afford to let you get hurt…" I say, as simply as I can. He doesn't say anything though, so I believe he is waiting for me to continue with my explanation.

"If you got hurt by Josh, I just wouldn't be able to live with that. I have always been the one to get through anything, without anybody's help. I have dealt with many things on my own, that's just who I am. I guess i felt that i could solve what happened with Josh by myself."

His blue eyes lock mine, and we are frozen for several seconds.

"He hurt you Katniss. He touched you, and you have to realize that I am going to do whatever I can to keep you from getting hurt. I love you, and if something bad happened to you, life wouldn't be worth living anymore." He touches my cheek, and I melt into his warm embrace.

"You know that you're not alone, and that I will always be there for you. Even if it is 3 o'clock in the morning, you have to know that I will never leave your side. Especially when you need me." He moves his head closer to mine, closing the space between us.

"Trust me, even if it meant me being put in the hospital, I would kick Josh's ass all the way to Canada if he even did as much as laid a finger on you." I grin and close the distance between us feeling his warm lips on mine.

We eventually make our way onto the dirt floor of the forest. Grass and fresh wildflowers frame our figures as I lie in Peeta's lap. His hand gently plays with strands of my hair, and I focus all my attention on the beautiful sunset in my eyeshot.

"Sunset Orange." I say quietly and I feel his hand move away. I know he is confused, at my comment.

"It's your favourite colour. I remember you told me last year." I can hear his soft heartbeat as I move my face to see him looking down at me. He smiles and looks around the forest.

"Yours is green. Like the forest."

He brings his head down and kisses my forehead, and I laugh.

"You're cute." Is all he says, nothing else. But even something as simple as that, makes me fall all over again.

* * *

Josh had been unseen since the incident with Peeta. I imagine he had bruises, cuts and scrapes all over him. The thought of him hurt though, made me almost relieved. If he was hurt he couldn't hurt me or Peeta. The week goes by fairly quickly, and it is Saturday before we know it.

"Kat, want to do something today?" I hear Peeta say, as he gently plays with my hair.

"Like what?" I am nested into his stomach as we lay in the field of beautiful flowers. Despite his strong muscled body structure, he is very comfortable.

"I don't know anything. I could teach you to bake." I smile through his shirt, and I look up at him. His blue eyes are shining in the sunlight.

"Me… bake? Peeta, I don't want to burn down your house." He laughs and moves his hand to my cheek.

"You won't, I will be there to help you." I laugh and quickly get up from our spot. He looks stunned at my ability to move as fast as I did. I pull out my hand, and he takes it willingly. I pull him up, and attempt to walk away with our hands entwined. But he pulls me back and puts his lips on mine.

We stand there for a minute, our space vanished. I gently pull away, and look him in the eye.

"What was that for exactly?" He grins and answers right away.

"For being perfect." I look at him, and attempt an eye roll, but I couldn't help the fact that I was blushing.

"Come on, Bread boy. I have to learn how to bake before super time."

We walk hand in hand to his family's bakery. I can almost smell the sweet aroma of Cinnamon Buns, or Apple Pie. The one downfall was, even though it smelt heavenly I wasn't allowed to eat any of it.

'It's for the customers' Peeta said. Customers my ass. I was his girlfriend… that should count, right?

He opens the front door to reveal a very cozy house, and motioned me in before he closed the door.

As if almost on cue, his two older brothers pass by us.

"Hey, look… its Peeniss."

That's their pet name for us. They combined both our names into one…to make that.

"Rye, Alex, it's nice to see you too."

They look at me with amused looks on their faces, but it is quickly diminished when I shoot a scowl towards them.

"Peet, you defiantly got a fiery one there. I'm surprised you can handle her." Alex says with a smirk on his face, he then shoots a glance towards me. "Just remember fire girl, if you ever get annoyed with my boring brother over here, you can always come to me." He winks, and I can't hide the disgusted emotion I now show.

"Alex, you're an idiot." Peeta says as he grabs my hand and brushes past them with one swift movement.

He gets started right away and grabs two aprons, instructing me to wash my hands.

I do as I'm told and wait for further instructions. "Katniss, I was thinking something super easy, like Bread."

"Like…cheesebuns?" I reply, showing sudden interest.

He laughs lightly and smiles at me. "Yes, Kat, Cheesebuns."

* * *

"You knead the dough like this." Peeta does a pattern as he massages the dough. He is an expert and can do it without any concentration.

I attempt, but I end up failing miserably. In the end, I am completely frustrated and ready to give up.

"Katniss pay attention to what you are doing." I feel a thin white dust flung in my face, and then realize that Peeta had thrown some flour at me.

"What the hell was that for?" I look at him expectantly, but he just smirks.

"You have to concentrate." Fine, I can play this game. I take handful of flour in my hands and throw it in his face. Payback is a bitch.I laugh as he shakes his hair of the access dust.

It turned out to be a food fight of sorts. Egg shell, various types of sugars and flours coated the walls, floor and us.

"Well, this was unexpected." I say, looking around at the disaster area. I sit against the counter, with him facing me. He looks towards me, and smiles.

"What?" He looks down, and covers his pink tinged cheeks.

"Nothing." He continues to look down at the egg covered floor.

"Tell me."

"It's just, you look beautiful covered in flour." Before I can speak he moves closer, and kisses me fully, with more emotion and passion. He sets me in his lap, and I deepen the kiss by wrapping my arms around his neck.

A questions comes through my mind, and I pull away from him.

_"Yeah, that boy would do anything for you. I mean he loves you, more than he loves anybody. He actually writes your name all over the place, like a little lovesick puppy."_

"Peeta…" His eyes stare into mine, and I almost melt at our contact.

"Yes..?"

"How did Mr. Abernathy know we were together?" He sits up straighter, and looks around nervously.

"In art, he was the substitute. I had finished the previous assignment. He looked over my shoulder and saw what i had done. He confronted me at the end of class."

"What did you do?" He lifts me off of his lap, wipes his hands on his clothing.

"Let me show you." He gets up and shakes the excess food off of him. Offering a hand, I gladly take it and he brings me up the stairs.

His room is before me as we turn from the stairway. He opens the door and walks in, never letting go off my hand.

His room is a beautiful shade of blue and almost matches his eyes. Although his room is quite huge, furniture is scarce. His neatly made bed, deep brown coloured dresser, night table and desk are . Some football jerseys cover the wall, but what's unusual is the amount of beautiful paintings that fill the space. Bright flowers, fruit, landscape, his family. His paintings are breathtaking, they are all so real. As if you were there yourself, living what he did.

"Peeta, these are beautiful." A crimson red comes over his cheeks, but he hides it by walking over to his desk.

I walk over to a familiar one and trace the lines with my fingers. It is a picture of a very familiar spot. The meadow, full of striking yellows, greens and reds. A sunset lightly peaking over the horizon. Two figures lay in the grass, looking off in the distance.

"Katniss?" I turn, to see him holding up a canvas to me.

I move closer, as I examine the intricately drawn lines. It wasn't under any circumstances what I was expecting. It was more beautiful and real than anything I have ever seen.

It was me.

* * *

**Was it okay? Thanks to BurntBreadAndShinyPearls for helping me with this chapter :) So for a chapter full of fluffiness, you should thank her. **

**DONT FORGET TO CHECK HER STORIES OUT! The Art of Love is just getting intense...  
**


	17. Chapter 17 Run Daddy Run

**A/N: OH MY, Thank you for all the alerts and reviews. Honestly, i love you all so much. **

**By the way, i am probably only going to use Katniss's POV for now on. Unless something comes up .  
**

**Please check out BurntBreadAndShinyPearls story The Art of Love. It is... :O SO amazing, and perfect and amazing.  
**

* * *

Chapter 17: Run Daddy Run

**Katniss POV: **

I am silent as I look at the painting before me. I have enough strength to bring my fingers to the thick lines of the outline of the paint. It looks so accurate. The deep brown hair pulled back in a Dutch braid, the olive skin tone, looking pure and real. Rich whites and greys swirled into a concoction that makes the fire within my eyes. It's… Breathtaking. Surprising. Perfect.

"It's-" I pause, searching for the exact word on my tongue. "Beautiful. Peeta, this is beautiful."

"I only paint what I see. Whenever I see you, I see beauty. You are breathtaking Katniss." He brings his lips to mine, in a gentle kiss. It's what I need right now, though. Not passion, but love.

I break the kiss, and I stare into his deep blue eyes. They remind me of something that brings back memories. His eyes remind me of the lake behind my old house.

I remember my father taking me to that enchanting body of water. It was peaceful, and soothing. All of our problems were forgotten when we visited our backyard swimming pool, and it felt as if nothing bad would ever happen. Prim never shared that with us. I guess she was too young to swim anyways, but I wasn't. I can still feel the soft clay-like dirt between my feet, the smell of earth and pine in my nostrils. It was home for me. Who am I kidding, it's still home.

"Katniss?" I come back out of my dream, and I look into his eyes that started it all. His eyes have gradually darkened, most likely from worry.

"Yes?"

"What's wrong?" What's wrong? I haven't told him anything, that's what wrong. I don't even think he knows about my father or my life before I moved here. He confides in me, and I don't even have the decency to tell him about the one person I looked up to. I take a deep breath, look at my fingers.

"When I was little, my father used to tell me about love. He was always the strong one, and saw the good in people." I feel Peeta's hand grab mine, and I follow him to his bed. We sit side by side, and his blue eyes turn to me, more alert than normal. I continue, hoping the tears will subside.

"_Love is giving someone the power to destroy you, but trusting them not to."_

"But he always told me to open up to love, and to never hold myself back." I can feel tears slip through, and my words are jumbled, I don't know what I'm trying to say anymore. He sets a hand on my shoulder and brings me closer. I set my head on his chest, and embrace his sweet scent.

"He would have loved you, you know? You are the reason I opened up myself to love. The reason I am happy for once in my life since he died. You did what he told me to do long ago, and I love you for that. I just… love you. So much." I let the tears fall onto his shirt and I just cry for a while. We are both silent, except for the sound of my muffled sobs.

"Katniss" He finally says, bringing his hand to my chin, and forcing me to look into his eyes. I can tell he has been crying too.

"Your father is so proud of you, of the person you have become. You are so brave, and inspiring, and from all the things you have told me about him. You are just like him. I love you. I love you. I love you."

He closes the distance between our lips and I instantly feel my stomach flutter at the contact. I bring my hands around his neck and he grabs my waist gently. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip, and I open willingly as we deepen the kiss.

He breaks away, and I instantly miss his warm lips against mine. I rush my fingers down his cheek, and he puts his forehead to mine.

"You're so strong; you're so perfect, and your mine. I love you." He smirks, and I push our lips together again, tasting the sweet cinnamon that lingers on his lips.

* * *

"I'm just going to walk Katniss home, dad. I'll be home shortly." Peeta says as he grabs my hand and leaves out the front door. The sun has gone down completely, and all the light we have are the various colours of Christmas lights. It is getting close to the end of November so many of the houses are decorated quite nicely. I was never one for Christmas. It was my father's favourite holiday and my mother had always slept through it, or sat on the couch.

I still remember the Christmas before we moved here, our father had just passed away so mother wasn't verbal. Prim and I bought a miniature tree, and decorated it with the several vibrant berries and pine-cones I found in the backyard. Lights were always hard to find, or burnt out so we used a couple tea lights instead.

"Look over there!" Peeta pointed in the direction of a much decorated house. Reindeer, Snowmen and Angels scattered the yard and lights were on every possible tree. It looked… pretty.

"Wow, that's insane." I say, and he smirks.

"Don't like Christmas?" he raises one eyebrow, and looks at me keenly.

"It's not that, it's just- it was my father's favourite holiday." He stops walking, and grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"He is still with you Kat, every Christmas. Hell, everyday." I smile, and continue walking swinging our hands; I love his ability to always make me feel better.

We continue to walk in a comfortable silence. Not much longer, we get to my home. I swing open the door, and invite Peeta in. I hear the distant sound of a television playing, and I walk in the spacious living area to find Rory sitting very close to Prim.

"Hey guys" Rory notices me and quickly moves away from Prim, earning a questioning glance from me.

Prim ignores it, and looks down at our entwined hands.

"You guys are adorable." I blush, and I suddenly feel uncomfortable, but Peeta wraps his hands tighter around mine.

"Katniss… are you blushing?" Prim asks, receiving a scowl from me.

"Don't even-" I am interrupted with the ring of the doorbell. I exchange glances with Peeta and head for the door. I am surprised to see Gale standing before me. As soon as I open the door, he looks over me and smiles.

"Hey Gale," I return the smile, and motion my hand for him to come in.

"Hey, Catnip, Rory is here right?" I look at him curiously and nod.

"Yeah, of course he is. You know how he feels about Prim." He shakes that off, and continues to look around aimlessly.

"Kat, can I talk to you? Outside?" I nod, and turn on the outside light. I close the door tightly behind me, as i step into the cold November air.

"I have something to tell you." He fidgets his hands nervously. This is odd behaviour for Gale…

"Look, if this is about Madge-"

"Katniss… I love you."

* * *

**Expect that? Probably not. Just know i love you, and if you review faster i will update this weekend. Think about it for a minute. **

**DONT FORGET ABOUT THE LOVELY BurntBreadAndShinyPearls! Check out her fanfictions, The Art of Love, and Love Beneath the Powerful Flames.  
**


	18. Chapter 18 My Favourite Things

**A/N: I am actually so sorry i haven't updated! But i really hope you like this chapter. **

**i relate to this chapter alot, just gonna say.  
**

**IMPORANT:  
**

**Okay, so i have exciting news. BurntBreadAndShinyPearls and I have decided to make a Gadge fanfiction together. Not alot of recent information is known at the moment, but i will keep you posted.  
**

**Check out her stories Art of Love, and Love Beneath The Powerful Flames, WHICH IS COMPLETE. i CRIED.  
**

**She is also making a sequel to ****Love Beneath The Powerful Flames, called Never Say Never! **  


******if you didnt read my Author`s Note, in encourage you do so. Just saying.  
**

* * *

Chapter 18: My Favourite Things

**Katniss POV: **

"Hey, Katniss. Who was that?" Prim looks at me anxiously as I walk back into the living room.

"Annie… She was having issues with Finn. It's okay though, I fixed it." She narrows her eyes at me. I can almost guess that she knows I'm lying. I wouldn't blame her though. She knows that people do not come to me to talk, after all… I was never good at advice. But she shakes it all off but gives me_ that_ look. I will have to fill her in tomorrow.

_"Katniss… I love you."_

_I am frozen, and I feel inaudible at the recent events. How could I have been so oblivious to how Gale always seemed to act around me? I guess I have always been unaware of how most people in general are around me. Like with Peeta? It had taken a year for me to even comprehend the feelings I have for him. _

"_Katniss…?" I hear him say, and I look up, to his alluring face. _

"_I-I can't" I can see anger course through him, and his cheeks turn a light red. _

"_Why can't you? I am the one who loves you, not him." I narrow my eyes and stare at his figure. The outdoor light outlines the contours of his face and body, but something seems off tonight. _

_I can feel myself get agitated but I try to hold back my emotions. Gale was my friend still; I wanted to keep it like that. I had already lost Josh, due to the same reasoning. _

"_How can you say that? You know that Peeta cares for me. He loves me." He steps closer, and the foul smell of vodka hits me in the face. _

"_Gale, are you drunk?" He seems to back off a bit, but I can tell his anger is growing. Instead of doing the natural thing and yelling back, he steps closer and puts his lips on mine. _

_I spend no time in figuring out what is going on. I put my hands to his chest and push him away as fast as possible. I know now for sure that there is a profuse amount of alcohol in his system. _

"_What the hell Katniss?"_

"_I love him, Gale!" I see his anger fade, and his cheeks soften. "That's right. I love him. He is honestly the only thing in this world besides Prim that makes me happy. Happiness. Something I never thought I would ever have. I just love him so much. "I put my hands covering my eyes. Emotions are running high, and I'm lucky I'm not crying. _

_He crumbles to the ground covering his eyes with his hands. _

"_Madge and I got in this huge fight." He says, simply. I take my hands away from my eyes, and look at him. Explains the alcohol. _

"_What about?" I say, as I sit beside him, urging him to continue. _

"_She started talking about marriage, and children. We haven't even been dating a few months, Catnip." _

"_Are you sure she was talking about you in general? She could have just mentioned it."_

"_Well, after I heard marriage, I lost all train of thought. I started to flip out, accusing her of thinking those things. Needless to say we yelled certain things we didn't mean, she threw some things at my head and I drank numerous bottles of alcohol." _

_I lean back against the front door, and stare out into the black night. Peeta must be wondering what was taking me so long, but right now I guess I had to fix Gale's relationship problems. After all, he was still my best friend. _

"_So, why did you come here?" He looks at me, and I can tell that he has been crying. His grey eyes are outlined with red, and I can see faint tears run down his face. This wasn't the Gale I knew. The Gale I knew would have solved his issues by smashed some breakables instead of doing something that made him look weak. _

"_Madge accused me of loving you. She said that the reason me and her weren't "real" enough was because I still had feelings for you. The problem is… she is right." _

_I feel my stomach clench at his words. I suddenly feel uncomfortable, but I need to stay and help Gale. _

"_Gale face it. You were never one to express feelings. But you love Madge, not me." He looks away, and off into the distance. Avoiding everything I'm about to say. "I think you were just scared at the commitment talk. Don't let something so stupid make you think that what you're feeling is wrong. Even if you loved me once, I can't- can't love you back like that. I'm sorry Gale." _

_He nods silently, and gets up from the step. His alcoholics buzz wearing off by the second. _

"_Gale," He stops in the distance, his figure still visible. "Talk to Madge, tell her how you feel, you can't let her go. You can't let something like that run away." He doesn't talk, he doesn't move back towards me. Instead walks out into the black odysseys. _

* * *

December 10th, is my father's birthday. When he was still alive my mother would always put up our tree, and decorations on that day. So when he would come home from work, he would come to a beautifully decorated house. He seemed like he loved it, but really I think he was sad that he never got to do it himself. After all, decorating is most of the fun. But nevertheless, he never mentioned anything, and had an everlasting smile on his face.

"Katniss, can we buy this one?" Prim says, pointing to a shiny silver tree, with long strands of gold tinsel on the branches.

"It's so tacky Prim…" She sighs, and looks over to Peeta who without a doubt has a smirk on his face.

"Fine… but if we don't find one soon we are getting that one." Prim points over to the previous one.

"No." I say simply, our father would practically disown us if we ended up getting that one.

Past years, we never had a tree; it reminded my mother too much of our father. Prim had bugged me endlessly about getting one this year, and surprisingly enough I agreed.

"What about this one?" I say, as my eyes flicker to a gigantic green tree, with white synthetic snow covering the branches.

"No. It's too traditional Kat." Prim replies as she makes her way to the aisle filled with brightly coloured bulbs.

I exhale, and continue to search for the perfect tree. The quest beginning to be harder than it should. So far most of the trees look the same, but on occasion we find a bright purple, or pink one. For other people they may be seamless, for me they are pretentious.

"Kat?" I hear Peeta's deep voice call from behind me and I spin on my heels to look at him. He is next to a beautiful deep green artificial tree covered in little white lights. It looked like the one we had when I was younger. The one my father would sit by and read his many books. The one me and Prim would always find intricately wrapped presents underneath. The one my mother through away after my father died…

"It's beautiful." He smirks, and walks over to place his hands on my waist bringing me closer to him.

"Like you." I roll my eyes at his cheeseball remark. But before I have time to answer, he brings my face in his hands and lightly kisses my face.

"Keep it PG guys." Prim says, moving over to us, staring at the perfect sized tree. I push her lightly losing her balance. But she regains it, and punches me in the arm.

"It's perfect." Prim says, bringing our attention to the Christmas tree. She is holding a basket full of various different coloured bulbs, and heaping amounts of garland.

Despite what happened, Christmas is still Prim's favourite holiday and now that we have the money, she is going crazy, buying all sorts of Christmas ornaments, stockings, even cinnamon scented pinecones. I won't say no to her, she has been through hell and back. So I'll be damned if this isn't the best Christmas she has ever had.

* * *

**Cool fact, my mother's birthday is on the 10th, and when she died we decided to put our decorations up on her birthday. My dad doesn't like christmas because it reminds him of her. So... if your wondering that's how i came up with the idea.****I love Chirstmas still though, i guess i get it from her.  
**

**Thanks for all the follows, favourites and reviews. I will try to update sooner.  
**


	19. Chapter 19 False Promises

**A/N: Okay Thank You! SO MUCH! For all your kind words! Honestly, i love you. **

**here the next chapter just to say thanks.  
**

* * *

Chapter 19: False Promises

**Katniss POV: **

"No offense Kat, but this tastes like dog food." Prim spits out the remainder of the cookie into the sink and grabs a glass from the cupboard.

"Prim, you wanted Sugar Cookies…. I made you Sugar Cookies." She scoffs and pours milk into the glass, sipping liberally. I wasn't the baking or cooking type. That was definitely Peeta's thing, but at the moment he was probably up to his ears in Christmas orders.

"Yeah, Sugar Cookies, not Salt Cookies," I glanced at the recipe before me, and crossed all the ingredients off. It was in fact the recipe that belonged to Peeta's family bakery. He told me that it was fool proof, but then again...

"Shut up, Prim. They taste fine." I grab a snowflake shaped cookie, take a piece off and pop it into my mouth. It was good at first, but then I realized that I messed up somehow. Instead of Sugar, I could feel my mouth burn, from the excessive amount of salt. I must have got the Sugar and Salt canisters mixed up. I manage to swallow the bite, instead of giving Prim the satisfaction of her being right.

"Whatever, Katniss. When is Peeta getting here anyways?" I drop the cookie, and look over to the clock, 5:50. He said he would be coming over around 5:30. Peeta was never late, early most of the time actually, must have had complications at the bakery.

"He was supposed to be here by 5:30. He must have had a busy shift." She nods her head, and walks over to our beautifully decorated tree. All the bulbs, and garland Prim bought was scattered over the tree and to finish, we put the only family heirloom on the top. An old elegant looking star that belonged to my mother's mom, it was the only Christmas thing she wanted to keep after my father passed away.

She clicks the remote, to turn on the white Christmas lights. I had to admit, we did a good job decorating for never having to do it ourselves.

"What are you getting Peeta for Christmas?" Prim asks as she plops down onto the couch. I had asked Peeta multiple times what he wanted, but he always answered with the same reply. 'I have you, so nothing.' Although sweet, and very cheesy it didn't help in the search for a gift.

I sit beside her, and stare at the lit tree in front of us. "He hasn't really answered me yet."

"But Christmas is only a couple days away. You'll have to figure something out soon."

I have contemplated buying Peeta painting supplies, but I want to give him something special. I want it to mean something more than just a gift.

"Hello?" I hear his voice, and I instantly jump up from the couch, almost losing my balance. I run to the doorway, and freeze instantly.

He is holding a box with a beautiful red bow tied on the top, with little white snowflakes that cover the box. He throws his shoes off towards the mat, and walks over to peck my cheek.

"Hey, beautiful." He grabs my hand, and brings me back into the living room, to see Prim.

He motions me to sit back down in my previous spot, as he stands before Prim and I.

"I have a surprise for you Prim." He holds the present out towards her, and she attempts to grab it, but he pulls it away gently.

"Be careful. It's breakable." He says, and she does as she is told. She pulls the ribbon, and it comes undone immediately. She nearly jumps when the top practically falls off on its own.

"What-" She tears the remainder of the present, and gasps loudly. She pulls out a small orange and white kitten, with a blue ribbon on his neck. She alternates looks from me to Peeta, gasping for air as she tries to contain her excitement.

"I found him outside the bakery today. I remember how Katniss told me how you used to have an orange cat when you were younger, but had to give him up when you moved here. I instantly thought of you, Prim." She smiles the widest smile I have ever seen on a person and my mouth still hangs open. When we first met, he asked if we ever had any pets, I had told him all about the fleabag of a cat and how much Prim loved the damn thing. I also told him how she was heartbroken when she had to give him away to another family. How did he even remember?

"He looks just like Buttercup! Doesn't he Kat? Thank you, Peeta!" She gets up from the couch, still holding tightly to the purring furball and hugs Peeta. He reciprocates and hugs her gently, rubbing circles on her back.

Although i hated the little runt, Prim loved him. She named him Buttercup, as his fur was coloured a muddy yellow colour and insisted that he looked just like the beautiful flower. My ass it does, according to myself, he classified as the rat of the family.

When She had to give him up, she was devastated, insisting that her only steady friend was gone. I despised seeing her that way. Now, i see that the happiness that was once there has returned rapidly and i found my old sister again.

I don't think there is a possibility for me to love this man any more than I could have at this moment.

* * *

"That was sweet what you did for Prim." I smile, as Peeta rolls out sugar cookie dough on our marble counter.

"Well, now she is as happy as she was before you moved here." He smiles, and he grabs the cookie cutter, cutting out several different shaped cookies. I guess he felt the need to fix my mistake.

"I don't even know how you remembered…" He smirks, and throws flour in my face.

"Because I love you, that's why." I blow the excess flour from my face, and restrain myself from doing the same. We both know what happened last time.

"What do you want for Christmas?" I stare as his hands move effortlessly as he rolls the dough out. I can't help but notice how hot his jaw looks…

"Nothing, Kat. Your all I wanted for Christmas and I have you." I stick out my tongue playfully as he places the shapes on a baking sheet.

He finishes them, places them in the oven, and wipes the excess dough on his apron.

"I have something for you, Katniss." I eye him wearily, but he grabs my hands and pulls me over to the kitchen table. He sits me down, and pulls the chair in front of me so we are eye to eye. He pulls out a box, wrapped in beautiful gold wrapping paper.

"Peeta.. it's not Christmas yet." He chuckles, and looks at me with his enchanting blue eyes.

"Consider it, a pre-Christmas gift then. " He places the gift In my hands, and I begin to unwrap the gift carefully. I toss the wrapping paper to the side, and I fully take in the present. A little black box. My breath hitches, and my mind races.

Black box, my mother has one of these. My father gave it to her…when he asked her-

"I-I…Pee-ta. Wh-"

"Just open it."

I open the velvet box, and I cover my mouth to collect my gasps. Inside is a golden bird pin, with an arrow through its mouth. It looks vaguely similar to the one my father gave me.

"_What is it?" _

"_A Mockingjay."_

"_A Mockingjay?" My father chuckles at me, and retrieves his bow and arrow from the shed. _

"_Yes. As long as you have it, nothing bad will ever happen to you." _

"A Mockingjay." I whisper almost unsure he could hear me.

"Yes, I saw your Father wearing a pin just like this in a photo." My eyes fill with tears, and I can feel my muscles tense up.

He brings a hand to my cheek, forcing me to look in his eyes. "You don't like it… do you?"

I open my moth, but no words seem to come out, just breathy mumbles.

"No-No. That's not it at all." His eyes grow softer and he relaxes a bit, but I continue talking.

"My father gave me his before he died. He told me that as long as I had it, nothing bad would ever happen to me." I could feel a steady stream of tears fall from my face, and I wipe my cheeks constantly.

"My mother sold it to make money. It was a lot easier for her than to actually get a real job."

Anger bubbled through my veins. All of it was towards my mother.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss. I just thought that it was something you would have liked. A part of him, to wear, to know that he is with you every step of the way. I am sorry. So-" I silence him with a burning kiss, electricity coursing through us. Every touch creating a new spark.

I finally pull away, his lips swelling from the contact. I touch his cheek, and I bring my forehead to his.

"Don't ever apologize for that again. That is the sweetest thing someone has ever done for me. Thank you."

I could live a hundred lifetimes, and not deserve him.

* * *

**Honestly, thank you so much for everyone's sweet comments. I love you all! **

**I hope you enjoyed this sweet chapter, Christmas Day is next!  
**


	20. Chapter 20 Christmas

**Thank you for all the alerts! I love you all!**

**Dont forget to check out BurntBreadAndShinyPearls. Did i mention how amaZING she is?  
**

**Check out her fanfictions... Like The Art of Love. **

**Lyrics are in bold _italics. _  
**

Chapter 20: Christmas

**Katniss POV:**

"_As long as you have it, nothing bad will ever happen to you." _

I bring my hand to my shirt, touching the pin, making sure I am still wearing it. My hands run over the cold metal, and my hand comes across something sharp. The arrow in the Mockingjay's mouth, probably. It feels foreign to wear a pin, but I couldn't stop myself from putting it on. It feels like I have a piece of my father with me now, a lot more than I did before.

I am happy, elated even, knowing that maybe this Christmas will be as close to perfect as they come. I can definitely feel it in the air. It's all thanks to Peeta…

"Ready to go inside, Kat?" I faze out of my thoughts, and nod. I can't help but smile when I feel Peeta's gaze on me.

"I love you." He says and pecks my cheek, my face flushing by the second. I turn my face, so I am staring into the sea of blue that are his eyes. The bright Red and Green Christmas lights shimmering off of them, making his blue orbs gleam.

"I love you." I kiss him fully on the lips, capturing every emotion I feel and waiting to hold on to it forever.

He pulls away, and I know he regrets it. He opens his door, and steps outside adjusting his jacket. Before I have a chance to pull the leaver, Peeta is already holding the door open.

I know enough not to go against this, so I get out of the car zipping my black coat up higher than possible.

"Thanks." I smile, and he takes my hand as we walk towards the gigantic house. The house is beautiful, covered in deep grey brick, with mahogany door. Once we get close enough, Peeta goes up to press the doorbell, and stands back beside me. Moments later, I see a pair of sea green eyes sparkle, and a hand rushes through his bronze hair.

"Hey, I was wondering when you guys would get here." He opens the door fully and we walk in, kicking our shoes off on the mat.

"Hey, Finn where is everyone?" He closes the door and walks further into the house, us following his every step.

"Right now? Well, Johanna, Gloss, Cashmere, and Annie are in the living room, playing Christmas karaoke." As we get closer, I can hear the joyous sounds of Santa Claus is Coming to Town blaring through the speakers.

We come to the modern looking room, with a TV the size of my house in the front of us. Cashmere, Gloss and Annie sit on the deep brown couch snickering at Johanna's singing, which is completely out of tune.

When Annie sees us, she runs off the couch, and enfolds us in hugs.

"Brainless, Bread Boy." Johanna nods at the two of us and pauses the game. Watching us interact with each other.

"Where's Madge and Gale?" I ask, looking around the room for them.

Johanna just shrugs and drops the microphone on the couch, disappearing into the kitchen.

"You didn't hear?" Annie's voice drops, and I shake my head.

"They broke up. They are still coming though, just separately." I nod my head; I can't help but feel responsible for their break-up. I guess I would have to talk to Gale about it tonight.

As if on cue, the doorbell rings and Annie runs to the door, whipping it open.

"Katniss…Someone wants to see you."

I unclasp my hand from Peeta's and walk over to the door. I see the blond braid and I instantly relax.

"Little Duck… what are you doing here? How did you get here?" Annie gives her a small smile, and vanishes back into the living room.

"Mom drove me, Kat, don't worry. What did you get Peeta for Christmas, again?" Her voice is hushed, as she knows Peeta is just in the other room. This was the third time she asked this same question, either she was worried I was going to ruin this relationship, or she wanted to make sure I got something special for him.

"I haven't gotten anything yet…" I blush at my embarrassing remark. I have procrastinated until the very last second and I feel like a terrible girlfriend for it. She looks angry, but it vanishes when she pulls out a burgundy jewelry box.

"Prim… you did not get him jewelry, did you?" She giggles, and shoves the box into my hands.

"Of course not. You did." My mouth fell open, and she covers her mouth stifling her laughter.

"Prim, I'm not giving my boyfriend jewelry for Christmas…" I hand her the box, but she doesn't take it.

"_Just open it." _

"Just open it." I sigh and I lift the top anyways, looking at the full meaning of the gift.

"_Dad, what does that thing on your neck say?" _

"_Always." _

"_What does that even mean?" he laughs slightly, and pats down my hair. _

"_Someday, you'll understand." _

"It was dads. Remember the dog tag necklace he used to wear? Mom found it in her cabinet and insisted I give it to you. She wanted you to give it to Peeta, for Christmas." Shock was written over my face. It was one thing for mom to talk about her past, but it was a huge deal for her to give up something that belonged to him. Something that had such an impact on their relationship. I wanted to say something, anything to my mother, but I wouldn't know where to begin. I guess Thank You would be a good start.

"This too." Prim pulls something out of her jacket pocket and hands it to me. It's the missing piece to the puzzle. A matching burgundy box. She opened it, and an identical necklace was present. A silver heart in the middle displaying the words, "Stay with me."

"But this is hers." I say dumbfounded, and she nods.

"Yes, it was and now it's yours," She places the box in my hands. "Give him Dad's, tonight."

I am still shocked at the gift,and all i do is nod.

"I should let you go, I love you Katniss." She gives me a hug, and I breathe in her vanilla scent.

"Love you too, Little Duck."

With that, she is out the door and walking down the pathway.

* * *

"Katniss… why did you get me something?" I laugh nervously, but encourage him to open the box.

"Because I love you. Now open it." He opens the box; picks up the necklace, and reads the dog tag.

"Always?" He searches my eyes, finding the meaning of the words.

"My mother and father had these identical necklaces." I show him the one Prim handed to me, before she left. "My mother's reads Stay with me. This became their 'thing' and even after he died, she stayed with him. She wanted me to have hers, and wanted you to have his."

He gives me a light kiss on the lips and pulls away grabbing my hand.

"I love it. I love you, thank you." He smiles and I blush at his words.

I pull out the necklace from the box, and attempt to put it on. But I end up fumbling with the latch. I feel a pair of hands on the back and they effortless latch the necklace.

I read the words slowly, fully taking it in.

"Stay with me." I whisper.

"Always." I hear him whisper back.

"_**Here comes goodbye, here comes the last time**_  
_** Here comes the start of every sleepless night**_  
_** The first of every tear I'm gonna cry**_  
_** Here comes the pain, **_  
_** Here comes me wishing things had never changed**_  
_** That she was right here in my arms tonight, **_  
_** But here comes goodbye"**_

I hear the song, Here Comes Goodbye and it takes me a few seconds to realize that it is actually my cell phone. Prim changed my ringtone to her favouirte song again? Typical. Last time it had been Enchanted by Taylor Swift.

I get my phone from my pocket and automatically see Gale's name. Why was Gale calling me? Shouldn't he be here by now?

"Gale?" I say as Peeta gives me a questioning glance. I hear the muffled sounds through the speaker and decide to repeat myself.

"Gale?" I say again more agitated, i can feel nervous every second.

"Katniss…" Is all he says, as i hear the sound of sirens in the distance. My stomach churns, and i feel as though i am going to be sick.

"What? What's wrong?"

"It…It's Prim. She-She-" I can feel myself crumbling apart every second. I don't have enough time to prepare myself for anything that he is about to say.

"She's been in a car accident."

* * *

**Are you mad at me? Probably. Doyou love me? Not anymore. **

**I love you though, Just remember that. **

**I was crying writing the last part... i was like listening to Here Comes Goodbye by Rascal Flatts non-stop and i just started bawling, when i got to the final sentence.  
**


	21. Chapter 21 I Hope You Dance

**A/N: Hey darlings. I love your reviews, and they defiantly make my life. Thank you!**

**This Chapter, made me cry alot. Like bawl. Because, as sad as it is, these are the things i wish i could have said. So, this chapter brings up a whole lot of crying and emotions. I will tell you why after the chapter.  
**

* * *

Chapter 21: I Hope You Dance

**Katniss POV: **

"_Primrose Everdeen!" My father's laugh booms through the meadow, as he chases after my little sister. _

"_You have to catch me, Daddy." She runs through the beautiful vibrant flowers as she makes her way over to me, crashing into my still figure. She hides behind me as my father walks towards us, a smile plastered on his face. _

"_Where is that Little Duck?" He gives me a smirk, and walks behind me. All I can hear now are the muffled sounds of Prims hysterical laughter. _

"_Kitty, why don't you go get your Bow?" My father says, as he effortlessly holds back my little sister. I can feel the corners of my lift up, and I attempt to run but I feel a warm embrace on my shoulder. _

"_It's time for dinner, Kat." My mother says smiling as she watches her husband and daughter interact. I simply nod, and move towards my old house. Storm clouds have rolled in, and I feel myself picking up speed, but I don't actually grow closer to my home. _

_Seconds pass before I decide to look back, to notice that they have disappeared. I can no longer hear the sound of Prim's shrieks, or my father's laughter. _

_Panic overtakes me, and before I have a chance to stop myself, I scream. _

"_Prim! Mom! Dad!" I call out wishing for one of them to pop out of the bed of flowers, surprising me. As if this were a game they were playing on me. _

"_Prim! Mom! Dad!" I cry out again, as tears stream down my face. I sink to the ground, grabbing my hair. Screaming for my family, wishing someone, anyone to comfort me. I realize then that this is hopeless. The only presence I have now is the powerful wind hitting my tear stained cheeks. _

_I am in fact alone. Loneliness. My worst enemy. _

"Ms. Everdeen?" I feel someone shake me rapidly, my forehead is wet with sweat and a shiver runs down my spine. I take in my atmosphere. White and Blue paint cover the walls, and grey metal chairs surround me. The burning scent of sanitizer hits my nose, and I realize that I am in a hospital.

"Ms. Everdeen… we have some unfortunate news. I am afraid, due to her extreme injuries; she is Comatose or what you can call a "deep sleep." We aren't exactly sure how long she could be in this state. I am sorry for the lack of information at the moment, but you're more than welcome to go ahead and see her.

All I do is nod, but I eventually get up from the painfully uncomfortable chair. I haven't eaten anything since I found out about the accident; I would probably end up vomiting it all up anyways. My eyes flashed to a clock, 2:00. My thoughts were still focused on my recent dream that turned into a nightmare.

"Her room is off to the left, you may go in whenever you're ready." She smiles sympathetically, and walks off to her other duties.

I take a deep breath, and finally open the door. My eyes immediately flash to her beautiful blond hair scattered around her pristine face. She looks younger, it really is true. How people look younger when they are asleep.

I stand in the doorway, unable to move. But I finally give myself a push, and as I grow closer to her, I can feel the tears flooding my face.

My last straw is drawn, when I see her injuries, large bruises and cuts cover her legs and arms, a bloodied bandage covers a large portion of her left leg.

I crash to the floor, gripping the bed. I feel helpless, and uncontrolled of my sobs. I know she won't wake up, and hear me. Worse comes to worse the kind nurse will come an escort me out of the room. But for now, I was on my own. To deal with this on my own.

"I'm so sorry." I grip the bed, as I let the tears fall, and my sobs fade.

"I should have been there for you; I should have been the one here in the hospital. I deserve to be here. Not you." I stare at her pale skin through my blurred vision. If I didn't know better, I would believe she was dead, right now.

"You know, after dad died… I shut you out, just as you did us. I stopped trusting you. But I thought it was the right thing to do. I never imagined the effect of losing a person you loved so dearly. I blamed you for leaving us to starve. To fend for ourselves. I know it wasn't your choice. Hell… if I lost Peeta-"

I freeze my thoughts, I decide not to go there for now. Peeta had come with me, and spent the rest of the night here, but ended up having to go home. His mother had called, wondering why he wasn't there yet. I'm glad he isn't here now though. I need to do this on my own.

"Look, Mom… I never got the chance to say this, but thank you. Thank you for everything." Tears came into my eyes once again, and I grabbed her petite hand. Entwining her cool fingers with mine.

"I am so sorry for never letting you be a mother to me. Even after we moved here, I would never let you do something as simple as run a bath for Prim or I. " My wrist furiously wipes the sticky cries from my face.

I was never good with words, but I figured this would be enough.

"I love you, Mom." My mind rushes to before the accident.

_"Dad, what does that thing on your neck say?"_

_"Always."_

_"What does that even mean?" he laughs slightly, and pats down my hair._

_"Someday, you'll understand."_

My hand runs across the smooth metal, as I lift the necklace up, forcing myself to read it._ Stay with Me._

My eyes glance towards her sleeping figure.

"Stay with me, Mom. Stay with us." I get up, and kiss the top of her head gently.

Always.

"_Little Duck! What are you doing?" I laugh as she grabs my hand, pulling me to lie down beside her. _

"_We are going to play a game." She looks over to me, her bright blue eyes shimmering. _

"_What kind of game?" She points to an oddly shaped cloud. _

"_Whoever can spot the best cloud wins." I smile; I was always up for a challenge. _

"_That one!" She points to one that looks like nothing more than a blob. _

'_Prim. It looks like a blob of white fluff." _

_She giggles, "Like a marshmallow?" _

_I can't help but laugh at my sister's innocence, "Sure." _

_Moments pass until I see one that looks similar to my pin. A Mockingjay._

"_Look at that one!" I point to the sky, as the cloud passes overhead, but Prim doesn't respond to me. I turn my head, to find that Prim has vanished. _

"_Prim…" I sit up carefully, and look around the meadow, I try not to worry but eventually anxiety gets the best of me. _

"_Prim!" I yell again, as I circle the premises, looking for the blond braid. _

"_Katniss…" a voice behind me whispers, I whip around, to face my mother. _

"_Mom?" _

"_Don't leave her. You have to protect her." _

_Confusion filled my thoughts, but my mother had answered my question. Her hand touches my cheek softly. _

"_Face it. I'm not going to be around for much longer. But you have to stay with her. Promise me that?" _

"Katniss?" A deep voice sounds as he shakes my shoulder.

"Gale…" He stands beside me, looking at the unconscious figure in the hospital bed.

"I just wanted to wake you up; A few minutes ago, you were thrashing around pretty violently." As I think of both the nightmares I've had recently, both leaving me with the feeling of loneliness.

"How's Prim?" He asks, with genuine concern in his eyes. To be honest, I wouldn't know at the moment,

"At the moment? I'm not sure. I went to see her last night, but the doctors shooed me out of the room in order to do tests. She hadn't been injured to badly; it was just to be safe.

"How is she doing?" He looks over to the woman that is my mother.

"Well-" The door opens quietly and my head glances over to the entrance way. It was the kind nurse.

"Hello. I am sorry to interrupt, but you may go see your little sister now. She has been asking for you."

"Thank you." My lips curl into a small smile. I haven't seen Prim awake yet, and the first thing I wanted to do was hug her.

I get up from the chair, and look to Gale. He gives me a look, saying that he will watch my mother for me. I give him a slight hug, and I leave the room, closing the door gently. Since Prim's injuries weren't fatal, the nurse brought me to a different section of the hospital.

"Here you go, Ms. Everdeen." She opens the door, and I see Prim, lying on the bed. She is reading 'How To Kill A Mockingbird,' probably for English. She glances over to me, and her lips turn into a smile.

"Kat!" I walk over to her, embracing her in a warm hug. Never wanting to let go of her tiny frame.

"Little Duck… I'm so glad you're alright." I pull away, and i fully take in her injuries; there are many bandages on her arms and legs. A piece of white cloth is wrapped around her tiny head.

"How… is Mom?" I swallow harshly, as I try to conjure something up in my mind.

"She's dying, isn't she?" Her blue eyes fill with tears, as I play with my necklace. No one knew exactly what was happening to her. After all, it had only been two days since the accident.

"No, Prim-" My words play through my mind, I can't lie to her. She is too smart for that.

"She is in a Coma, the doctor said that he wasn't sure how long it could last." Her hands wrap around my waist.

"Katniss… she can't die. She can't die." She is sobbing now, as she nuzzles her face in my shirt. Hot tears stroll down my face.

"She won't Prim." I play with a gold strand of hair. As much as this is supposed to comfort her, I feel like I need a little encouraging myself.

* * *

**Surprised? Remember, i always try to do the unexpected. But sometimes it ends up being completely obvious. **

**The dreams, were they okay? I suck at writing those things, anyway. I hope this extra long chapter is okay. **

**The things Katniss said to her mother, are the things that i wish i could have said to my mom before she died. I felt as if i should have been with her, she was too good of a person to die. Everything would have been easier if it was me. I wanted to say these things to her. I wanted to tell her i was sorry. I should have at least been there before she died, to say goodbye. But i was to young. You write what you know. So, very emotional chapter to write. I am still crying. Sorry lovelies.  
**

**I don't mean to bring attention upon myself. Most of the people in my classes don't even know what happened to her. I don't like telling people for that reason, i don't like being seen as an Attention Hog, and i definitely do not like charity. Even if i am acting as an Attention 'whore' right now. But i trust you guys, you have helped me through this. Thank you for that. Plus, i needed to get that off my chest. If i could buy you all Christmas presents, i would. But for now, you will have to accept my love.  
**

**Thanks for sticking with me. xoxox.  
**


	22. Chapter 22 Here Comes Goodbye

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all your support, you are all the sweetest, kindest people ever!**

**SO Honestly, i was thinking about all the fanfictions i want to do after this. The Gadge fanfiction, that i'm doing with the amazing BurntBreadAndShinyPearls will hopefully be up soon. We still have to plan lots! But look out for it!  
**

**I also, have to do the sequel to my Prory fanfiction, and a Catoniss fanfiction.. So i better finish this soon.  
**

**Actually, my goal is to finish this before the New Year, so i can start fresh.  
**

**HAPPY DAY AFTER TOMORROW BY THE WAY. I love how i was majorly worried about 2012 when i was ten, but now that its like 2 days until the end of the world, i dont care. If we die, we die. Nothing we can do about it.  
**

**Sorry for the long AUTHORS NOTE, now you can read.  
**

* * *

Chapter 22: Here Comes Goodbye

**Katniss POV:**

My hand reaches out for the sanitizer bottle, and I squirt the lemony liquid over my fingers.

"Katniss…" My head looks down to my growing little sister. Her bruises and cuts are still vaguely visible, and the gash on her head hasn't healed completely. But she was assigned out of the hospital only a couple days after the accident. My mother on the other hand, has been in this comatose state since day one.

"Yes?" I rub the cleanser over my hands, wincing as it gets in a small cut on my finger.

"Can Rory come over tonight?" I can tell she is scared; she doesn't want to face a day alone. I don't blame her.

"Of course, i will call later tonight." I walk up to the receptionist, and wait to give her my name. I have visited enough times now that I don't even have to tell her who I'm here for. She glances at me, and gives me a small smile, knowing exactly why I'm present.

"Go ahead, darling." She points to the closed doors behind her. I nod, and mumble a soft thank you, as I walk through the hallway.

The nurses who frequent this section know me almost too well. They smile at my sister and I, and murmur their hellos.

We walk to the familiar hospital door, and I almost have to force myself to open it. I hate to see her like this, I hate to see anyone in pain.

When I was little, my mother would sometimes have to go to patients homes as they were unable to get to a hospital. I still remember the one day Prim and I went with her, it was a Snow Day, and my father had to work. Her patient, had been burned severally from his chest to his feet. Prim hadn't reacted; she had actually helped my mother. Me on the other hand; I left the room in a panic. I can't handle people in pain.

But, my mother was just in a coma, I tell myself. She would be okay soon.

Prim opened the door, and I froze in place. His brown hair was dishevelled and his normally wide brown eyes were red, and tired looking.

"What are you doing here?" I say, not trying to hide the venom in my voice.

He looks over to me, a shocked expression on his face. For once, he actually looks speechless.

"I heard about your mother… I thought since-" He clears his throat, but continues to explain. "I thought I should see how she's doing."

My eyes narrow at him. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

"How did you figure it out?" His cheeks flush, and I call practically feel the heat from his face from across the room.

"My… mother told me." Something in the back of my mind is telling me that he is lying. But I don't have enough effort to care anymore. Plus, Prim is right beside me, and I don't want to make a scene.

I take the seat beside my mother, and Prim sits on her bed. A uncomfortable silence fills the room, until Prim leaves to get food for us.

"I'm sorry." I realize i have been staring at my mother for a while my eyes meet his. There are tears running down his cheeks in a soft rhythm. He looks like he has been crying for a while, but I don't mention it. It wouldn't be right.

"For what?" The words come out, still containing my bitter tone. He hesitates, trying to find the right words.

"For hurting you, for being a complete immature asshole, for everything I did. I was jealous, and tired of being overlooked." He looks over to my mother, and then back to me, "I loved you, you know." I know he is being sincere, and he probably means every word he says, but I don't have the heart to believe him anymore.

"I just don't understand. You are the one that made me realize that Peeta cared about me." My heart clenches at the memory.

I guess, i never really thought that through. I didn't think you would pick him over me. After all, we were best friends."

"Well, I guess you thought wrong, then." He looks down, avoiding all eye contact.

The room fills the same uncomfortable silence that was present before.

"I better go…" He gets up from the chair, and walks over to door. Giving me a small smile on the way, as he reaches for the handle.

The door opens before he can do anything, and tension fills the room.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Peeta says, as he stares at Josh. If I felt better, I would probably laugh to myself about how badly this day is going.

Josh backs away from the door, and Peeta walks in, immediately finding my hand and intertwining our fingers together.

"Relax, I just came here to see how Linnea was doing. I'm leaving anyway." Josh looks down at our hands, and flushes.

"Bye, Katniss." His voice is filled with sadness, and I watch as he walks out of the room.

* * *

"_Katniss…" a voice behind me whispers, I whip around, to face my mother. _

"_Mom?" _

"_Don't leave her. You have to protect her." _

_Confusion filled my thoughts, but my mother had answered my question. Her hand touches my cheek softly. _

"_Face it. I'm not going to be around for much longer. But you have to stay with her. Promise me that?" _

"_Where are you going? You can't leave me!" _

_"I have to go, its my time. Just dont ever forget how much i love you."  
_

_With that she places a kiss on my head, and walks away from me. Walking into the distance, her figure fading more and more, until she has fully disappeared. _

_I cry out for her, but I know it's no use. She is gone, forever. _

"Wake up! Katniss!" my face shoots up, and my eyes fall on his tousled blond hair. His blue eyes filled with worry.

"Are you okay" I nod simply, as I choke back tears.

"Nightmares." Is all I can say before the tears start to leak through my eyes.

Peeta doesn't say anything; he just wraps his arms around me, and brings me close, until I am flush against him. My nose is nestled in his sweatshirt, he smells like gingerbread.

"I love you." I say in his shirt, unsure if he can hear me.

"I love you more." He replies, kissing the top of my head.

We sit there, embracing each other. I love him, too much. It scares me. Because everyone i love tends to leave me.

A knock fills the room, and seconds later Dr. Aurelius enters the room with a clipboard.

"Hello, Katniss." His eyes glance over to the hospital bed, my beautiful little sister asleep beside my mother.

"Hello, Dr. Aurelius."

"The test results have came back, and I would like to talk to you and your sister." He looks over to Peeta, and he attempts to pull away, but I hold on to him more tightly.

"Don't go.I need you to be with Me. Stay with me?" I say, looking into his darkened blue eyes. He nods, and assumes his sitting position.

"Always." He whispers in my hair, as a cold chill runs down my back.

I get up, and shake Prim awake. She shoots up, and looks around the room. Her braid tie, has fallen out, and her blond hair falls in waves down her back. She takes in where she is, and then looks at the Doctor in front of us.

"Hello, Dr. Aurelius."

He smiles at Prim, but his mood quickly changes.

"I have some… unfortunate news." I can feel my heart beat quicken, and feel as though my lunch may make a return.

"The test results have come back, I truly sorry to say that your mother has been pronounced as legally brain dead."

* * *

**Okay, so i would like you to know, that i know nothing about Comas, and i got all my info from the internet. Please, if something isn't accurate, send me a PM, and i will change it immediately.  
**

**Dont Forget to read, ****BurntBreadAndShinyPearl**s fanfictions Never Say Never and The Art Of Love. They are amazing. Nuffff said.  



	23. Chapter 23 Undone

**A/N: I am so sorry i haven't updated this story since like last year...(has that joke been overused? Probably.) **

**Anyways, i hope you all had an amazing holidays! Not to many chapters left of this story.  
**

**IMPORTANT:  
**

**I have started a Catoniss fanfiction called "Once Upon a December." I hope you all check it out, even if you don't ship them, because i want to know your opinions. Because i love you!  
**

**I'm not sure when i'll be able to update next, considering i have four exams in the next week... it wont be for a while. I am sorry! But, hopefully i will be able to post in about two weeks. Too long? Well, i know... but know that i will be writing every chance i get!  
**

* * *

Chapter 22:

**Katniss POV: **

Tears stroll down my cheeks, as her beautiful still figure lies before me. She is wearing a light blue dress, faded from age and her hair falls around her face. She looks peaceful and happy. She can be with her one true love now, nothing holding her back from being her once cheerful self. Her depression did a number on her, wrinkles show through her once clear complexion. Her frail body is all that remains.

I grab Prim's hand and hold tightly, as she is the only one I have left. I suck in my sobs, and I glance at Prim. The light makeup she applied streaks her cheeks, and her eyes are red from crying.

"it's okay, Little Duck. She is happy now, she's with dad." She nods warily, and wraps her arms around my waist. Her tears soaking my simple black dress, my hand immediately goes to her head pulling her closer. Her sobs increase, and I can feel her weak body in my arms, as i am the only one holding her together.

"Shh… Prim. It's going to be alright." I play with her blond hair, hoping that this action will soothe her. Although, this just makes me want to go to the nearest corner, curl into a ball and cry.

I feel a warm hand on my back, and I glance into his blue eyes. Instead of him looking at me, his eyes are focused on the lifeless body in the casket. I expect him to say something, anything. To tell the same countless lies I am telling Prim. How everything's going to be alright, or how it was for the best. But, instead he stands behind me, his warm hands around my waist, his spicy cologne lingering in the air.

This has happened several times in our relationship, but I can't shake the feeling of falling. I can feel my heart ache with unknown emotions. Not once have I ever been scared in his embrace, not until today.

"We are here today, to mourn the loss of Mrs. Linnea Rose Everdeen." The room has a certain eerie effect to it, the walls are painted a dreary off coloured white and elegant chairs surround the room. Various types of flowers cover the casket, and an old picture of my mother in her teenage years stands beside us.

Her blond hair is long and sleek, running past her shoulders in waves. Her light blue eyes are alive, with no traces of depression or sadness and she is actually smiling. Not one of those fake smiles she used in front of Prim, but a real one. The one my father would always come home too.

I suck a shaky breath in, as I block the tears from forming in my eyes. Strong, I have to be strong for my little sister. I am the only one left; I couldn't very well show my weakness through.

Gale walks up to the microphone, and only then do I realize, I have zoned out. I readjust, and listen attentively. I never knew Gale would be presenting something.

"Hello, I am Gale Hawthorne." He plays with his piece of paper nervously, and I grasp how hard this must be for him. He hates talking in front of people, much like me.

"I know Linnea, from her daughter, Katniss. I met Linnea a little while after they moved in, she wasn't any different than my own mother. But, later on, I found out about the stuff their family went through. A missing father much like my own but unlike my family, their family was broken. Their mother went missing, after her husband died. Have you ever felt the pain of someone dying? The pain of the person you love the most, just gone. It hurts. Although, some people take the pain differently, she… was broken."

I should feel angry, that Gale is telling this people of my life. My shattered family. I feel almost happy that he is doing it, because it's something that I don't have to do now.

"I don't care what everyone said. She was the strongest person I have ever met. Rest in Peace, Linnea" He grabs a bouquet of flowers and sets them on top of the closed lid. The flowers look similar to Linnea, the flower which she was named after. The layered pinks and purples, blending together, they look beautiful. I make a mental note to hug Gale after this. He walks back down towards us, taking a seat next to Hazelle and his little sister Posy.

"Miss. Everdeen… would you like to say a few words." The woman asks, urging me to come forward. My stomach churns as I realize that everyone is expecting me to say something. After all, I was the oldest and Prim wouldn't be able to talk without sobbing. I get up and flatten out my black pencil skirt, trying to remove the tiny pieces of white fluff.

A flood of nervousness and guilt flood over me as I realize that I'm not sure what to say. At my own mother's funeral...

"Hello. My name is Katniss. I am the eldest daughter of Linnea." I play with my loose curls as I try to consider things to say, "She was my mother." I grasp how awkward and stupid this sounds, but I don't try to correct myself.

"She was my mother… but I never treated her like it. After my father died, she went into this depressive state. She would abandon her children in the worst of times, and I hated her for that. I hated her for what she did to Prim and I." I can't stop myself from letting the words spew out of my mouth.

"But I never realized how much pain she was really in. I didn't know that losing the love of your life, is losing your whole heart. Just abandoning the broken and lost organ for the next taker.." My eyes lock with Peeta's and I can see a tear fall from his eyes. He knows what I'm thinking and I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, but I continue.

"I just feel terrible now, because I know I treated her with the same respect as she treated me. Whereas, she had an excuse… I didn't. My acts were based on pure angst and hatred, all my remaining stress and worry were acted towards her. I hate myself because of it. " It feels as all the tears that have been held captive are finally being released and I am finding it difficult to speak.

"Of course she had to die from a car accident on Christmas Eve. Was I happy for too long? I guess it was only fair, that after everything that I have been through, things just had to turn terrible again. We still to this day don't know who hit her. Is that even impartial? That I don't even know who killed my mother? No, it's not. I will find out who killed my mother and hurt my sister. "

Without a glance, I leave the room. I know Prim is safe with the Hawthorne's so I decide now is the best time to get some fresh air before I kill someone.

* * *

I haven't talked or seen Peeta since my mother's funeral. Whenever he calls asking if I want to do something, I make the excuse that I have to sort some stuff out with my lawyers or the police. But I know he is beginning to stop trying.

It isn't a total lie. I have been busy with the lawyer I have recently hired for sorting out the details of my mother's will. Of course, she hadn't changed it in years so it stated that Prim and I were expected to go live with my Aunt Allison. But I was almost 18 and it would be pointless to send Prim off, when I am perfectly capable of taking care of her myself. I would be starting college soon with the enormous amount of money my mother had been hiding for us. It should be enough for me and Prim to both attend schooling and live a comfortable life.

But, as for the search for the cause of the sudden accident, they are finding no evidence/ They were close to giving up on me, saying there was a chance it could have been a deer. Deer my ass, there wasn't a type of deer who could create that much damage.

The shrill sound of my doorbell goes off and I rush to get it, in hopes for suspect.

I wipe the door open, to find my self face to face with the one person i am trying to avoid. Peeta.

"Hey… I brought you these." His voice is harsh, but his face still lights up at the sight of me. My stomach clenches at the sight of him and I am dying to feel his warm embrace. Love is dangerous though, it's why my mother fell into a deep hole of despair when my father died. I couldn't afford to let that happen to me, I couldn't let that happen to Prim again.

"Thank You…" I take the bakery bag, giving Peeta a small smile.

It seems that we have fell into a uncomfortable silence, something that is quite rare for us.

"Are you okay?" Peeta asks, his expressions filled with worry.

I contemplate lying, but I know that isn't fair to him. He deserves the truth.

"I think we should take a break. I need to focus on Prim right now, to try and figure out what is going to happen to us." He doesn't say anything, he just stands there emotionless, so I continue to talk.

"I just can't afford to let what happen to my mother happen to me. Prim needs me, and if I were to shut out after everything, she wouldn't have anyone to go to."

I see an reaction that is normally hidden under his soft features. I have only seen it once, When he found out about Josh slapping me. Peeta is angry… with me.

"Wait… let me get this straight. You think I would intentionally hurt you? Do you honestly think, that after everything that _we _have been through, that I would do something like that? I don't understand why you would think that. I would never let what happened with your mom, happen to you. " Silent tears roll down my face as I focus on what's right, his blue eyes glaring into my skull. "But… I guess you feel differently, than myself."

I can still feel his eyes on me, but I try as hard as I can to avoid his glare. This isn't a mistake. I know what I'm doing. Everything is going to be alright.

He lets out a heavy sigh and looks at his car, "If that's what you think is best for you, than I respect your wishes. Goodbye Katniss."

I stand there, my eyes trained on the frosty grass, until I hear his car drive off into the distance. I can't possibly cry anymore, so I stand there, speechless. I am unable to move.

Was this a good idea? Was it what I wanted? I can't help but feel like I made the biggest mistake by letting the only guy I have ever loved, just walk away.

* * *

**Well.. that was probably super fast, but i really have to move on with this story. **

**PLEASE GO AND READ _BurntBreadAndShinyPearls_'s fanfictions. READ ALL OF THEM, SHE IS TERRIFIC AND AMAZING. SO GO NOW.  
**

**Don't forget to check out my newest story "Once Upon A December," A Catoniss fan fiction based on the 1997 cartoon movie, Anastasia.  
**

**If you have testing, or exams sometime this month, i wish you all the best. May the odds be ever in your favor!  
**


	24. Chapter 24 At The Beginning

**Hey guys! Okay... only one more exam to go, and its my math. (shitt...i hate math.) But i have tried to study, and i just get stressed, so i decided to take a break and finish this chapter, because i have been debating on where i want this to go. Not much left i suppose. :( Thank you for all the amazing reviews and alerts. I love you all! **

**Don't forget to check out my Catoniss story, Once Upon a December! I love where it's going, and it is such a fresh new idea.  
**

* * *

Chapter 24:

**Katniss POV:**

It's practically impossible to cry anymore. I can feel my throat dry as I let a sob escape my mouth, and I long for a glass of water. I don't have the energy to get it though. I just stay in the darkness of my room, the comfort of my warm sheets and soft mattress.

"Katniss, you have to eat at some point." My sisters voice booms in the obscure room.

"I'm not hungry, Prim." I mumble, unsure she actually heard me, but when I hear her soft footsteps grow closer I know I was wrong.

"You haven't eaten in two days, I don't give a shit. You are eating whatever I make you, and you will not complain." My head shoots up as I realize how harsh her words are, I don't think she has ever been like this with me. She notices and her features quickly soften.

"I'm sorry, Kat. It's just, I hate seeing you like this, so distraught and upset. I guess I am just so used to you being the strong, brave one. " I set my head back down on the bed, and we fall into an uncomfortable silence.

"I've made your favourite, Lamb Stew." She walks out my bedroom door, seconds later coming back with a dinner tray. A bowl of steaming delicious stew and a mug of something hot is on top. The smell alone is encouraging enough for me to move.

"Do I have to spoon feed you, Kat?" Her words are laced with amusement, but I can tell that she is quite concerned. I sit up in the bed, and she hands me the tray, placing it on my lap.

"Just take your time; I don't want you to get sick." She sits on the edge of the bed, staring at me, waiting for me to take my first bite.

After I eat morsel, it doesn't take me long to devour the whole bowl. The warm broth runs down my throat as I leak the contents.

"I guess you were more hunger than you presumed." She gives me a small smile, before moving the tray to the dresser and taking a sit beside me.

"Thank you, Prim." My voice is weak and rough, as I haven't talked in god knows how long.

She smiles and nods, but something has distracted her.

"I hate to break it to you, but Mom would have never wanted this. She would have wanted you to be happy, despite your worries. " She puts her hand on top of mind, moving her thumb across my knuckles in soothing circles.

"But what if he died… I don't think I could handle what Mom went through." I say, an uncomfortable laugh escaping from my sister.

"Everyone says that love hurts, Katniss, but I don't think that is true. It's the loneliness; it's the rejection that hurts. Losing someone hurts. Everyone confuses this with Love, but in reality love is the only thing in this world that covers up all the pain and makes us feel wonderful again. You were obviously trying to protect yourself, you knew you fell too hard and rejecting him would be the only thing that would save you. But face it, you are miserable without him. You need to talk to him; you need to find some way to get him back." Her hand wipes away the tears that have fallen on my cheeks, my eyes burning from the lack of moisture.

I broke up with him because I was worried I would turn out like my mother, broken, just wasting away without a care in the world. I realize now that despite my intentions, I was already beginning to act like her. Never talking or acknowledging my sister, not eating. It's funny how ironic life can be.

Even if I wanted to fix things, who was to say he would love me again? I ruined my chances, in a matter of seconds.

"Prim… he wouldn't take me back. Not after what I said to him. I was acting like such a bitch."

"Are you insane? Peeta loves you, more than anybody. He would take you back in a heartbeat, but you need to go get him yourself and soon. He loves you, but I'm sure he isn't going to wait around for you to come to your senses. " I want to jump out of bed and go after him, call him. I need to hear his voice, and feel his embrace. I just need him to be my boyfriend again.

The piercing sound of the phone ricochets through the house. I pick the phone up from my bedside table and answer it quickly, hoping that the caller is Peeta, inviting me back.

"Hello?" I ask, playing with a loose string from my comforter.

"Hello, Miss Everdeen. We have some news for you, do you mind coming down to the police station as soon as possible?" My breath catches as I search the possibilities for this sudden request.

"Of course, I will be there in about a half an hour." I say, quickly hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Prim asks, her wide blue eyes filled with concern.

"It was the police; I think we may finally have some answers."

* * *

It doesn't take me long to travel to the Police station, as it is only about 15 minutes into town. I have been here several times in only a couple of weeks, so I now know my way around the entrance.

"Excuse me…" A younger woman turns to face me, most of her attention engrossed on her laptop screen. Although I have been here numerous times, I don't remember her. Her dirty blond hair is tied up in a bun that forms at the back of her head.

"Yes…?" She asks. Her bright blue eyes now focused on mine.

"My name is Katniss Everdeen; I was informed that I was to be here as soon as possible." Before I have a chance to ask where to go, she points in the direction of the door behind her.

"Miss, you can make your way through that door. There should be someone to direct you from there on. Although if you get lost or need help, please don't hesitate to ask me anything." Her smile is heartfelt and comforting, unlike the fake ones I have received recently.

"Thank you." I give her the best smile I can muster, and make my way through the door. As soon as I walk in, a familiar officer takes notice to me.

"Ah, Miss Everdeen, just the person I was hoping would walk through those doors. How are you?" My eyes search is obvious face; I know I didn't drive all the way out here, just for him to ask me how I was doing.

"To be honest, I am feeling not the slightest better. But I'm sure you didn't call me over here to ask me how I'm feeling." His eyes soften and flicker to a picture window across the room.

"Someone came in today… and took the blame for the car accident that caused your mother's death. Right now we are discussing on a court date, but I think you should talk to him first. We thought you at least deserved that. Go inside whenever you are ready. If you need me, I will be waiting out here, keeping an eye on him." My heart pumps with adrenaline and I feel a million different things coursing through my mind. I realize that this was the one thing I wanted, but I feel hesitant. Scared, almost.

As I reach for the door handle, I repeat the same things in my head. _Mom would have wanted me to do this._ Of course she would have, this guy is proof that I should stop blaming myself for her death. I have to do this, I need to. Without another thought, I open the door and walk straight in.

I can feel a tingly sensation in my toes as I search the eyes of the murder. The person who killed my mother, someone I wouldn't expect to hurt my family. To hurt me.

"What the hell…?" I can't muster the thought of crying anymore, tears are almost non-existent. A fury, that hasn't been unleashed for a while, returns.

"I'm Sorry… I truly am." He says, tears threatening to escape.

"Why?"

His eyes falter, as he tries to keep contact with me. "I was drunk."

"Are you fucking kidding me? Honestly? You killed my mother and you hurt Prim!" My eyes burn, as they are almost too dry to sob. I am livid, angry, disappointed…

"I'm sorry! I was just going through a rough time, with some issues."

_"Not bad, we have moved several times, because of work, housing, and some other issues" _

"Some issues? You killed my mother!" A hollow feeling of loneliness fills me, as I stare into his eyes.

"Katty-"

"No! You don't deserve to use that nickname anymore. Only friends can call me that, but last time I checked, friends didn't write _whore _on their lockers, slap them, or kill their parents." I abruptly turn away from him as I choke back sobs. He doesn't deserve my tears, he isn't worthy enough.

An uncomfortable silence fills the room, and I finally find the courage to talk with crying.

"Did you have it out for me? I mean, ever since you came back, you have done nothing but hurt me and Prim. Is this what you wanted?"

With my back still turned, I know he is breathing heavily. I think he is on the verge of crying too.

"When father died a few years ago, my mother got into a drinking problem. She couldn't take care of Delly anymore, which left me to be the parent. I know it seems sudden, me coming into your life without any contact. But I guess, I just thought if I could win you over and it would be like the old days. You were my childhood and as much as I love being older, I miss it. I had grown up too fast, and I just couldn't handle it anymore. I came here, with my deadbeat mother, and innocent little sister. Hoping you would take me back, not just as your best friend, but as my girlfriend. Then you started dating Peeta and I just lost it. I couldn't let another part of my childhood slip away. That's why I did all those things... jealousy? That's putting it too lightly, I was envious of Peeta. I would have done anything to be in his position. I loved you but you never loved me, just not the same way as I did. So, I was frustrated, angry, everything… I drank a lot, and decided to drive home. I honestly can say that i didn't remember what happened until the next day. Remember when I visited you in the hospital?"

_"I heard about your mother… I thought since-" He clears his throat, but continues to explain. "I thought I should see how she's doing."_

_My eyes narrow at him. What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

_"How did you figure it out?" His cheeks flush, and I call practically feel the heat from his face from across the room._

_"My… mother told me."_

Tear prick my eyes as i remember that day. That was the same day she was pronounced dead, all because of him. He didn't even have the decency to tell me in person.

"Wait a second, when were you planning on telling me? Or were you planning to tell me at all? To just keep it a secret, to let me burn out in trying to find the culprit. When all along he was right under my nose."

He looks down, and fiddles with his fingers."I was going to tell you that day, but then Peeta interrupted us."

I long for Peeta to be here with me right now. Holding me, whispering comforting words in my ear. Just like after my mother died. I needed him.

"I know you won't forgive me, but promise me one thing? Never break up with Peeta." Confusion fills my thoughts, but I don't have enough time to speak before he begins to talk again, "He loves you, more than anyone could ever love a person, and I know you feel the same way. Just, don't let him slip away from you, because it hurts like hell."

I can't hold on anymore, and I let my body fall in sobs. I don't have the will power to tell him that I already let him go.

* * *

**A/N: THE END!**

**Just kidding. You know i would never do that to you. I am a strong believer in happy endings. **

**I know Katniss took the situation a lot more lightly than it should have been. I mean, sure she was angry. But there was nothing she could have done then, it was over with. Josh was captured (kinda.) I guess it's just my way in saying that even though she is pissed a Josh, she has to except what just happened and to not dwell in the past. (You know, like her mother?)  
**

**I hope you liked it, anyways! I love you all, and dont for get to check out my Catoniss fanfiction, Once Upon A December! **

**ANNDDD You all probably know her, but do it anyways.** **_Go check out _**_BurntBreadAndShinyPearls!_**  
**

_**If you are guest readers please listen: **  
_

_**Thank you for all your reviews! I hope that you make an account, so i could actually have a conversation with you.  
**_

_**Sara: Okay, your reviews just made my life, Thank you! Just when i read it, i almost cried, because i was so touched. Thankyou Thankyou Thankyou! Please make an account so we can talk, because i would love to talk to you! You dont have to, but i mean it would be easier!  
**_


	25. Chapter 25 Only Hope

**My exams are over... YAYAYAY! But my other courses have been crazy, so this chapter isn't as long as I had hoped. I'm sorry. **

**See bottom, for important information.  
**

**Dont forget to check out BurntBreadAndShinyPearls!  
**

* * *

Chapter 25:

**Katniss POV: **

After several minutes of contemplating I finally decide that I must get out of my car. Otherwise the blaring heat and the radio will eventually drain my battery to nothing. That's all I need right now…

Turning the key and putting it into my purse, I get out of the car. The cold wind instantly hitting my red, chapped cheeks and the white smoke of my breath covers my vision. I need to do this. I slowly make myself up to the closed door and press the doorbell. After moments of standing in the cold, she finally opens the door looking more disheveled than usual.

"Brainless, well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." She rubs her eyes, and I shot her a scowl that she most likely didn't catch. "Are you going to come inside? Or do you want to freeze your ass off?" A smirk plasters her face, and I can't help the little smile I now wear.

She steps over, coaxing me inside her house. The walls are painted a bright shade of green, with black modern furniture. I haven't known her for very long, but about a year after we met, her drunken figure walked to my house in need for comfort. I still wasn't sure though, maybe she just wanted somebody to beat on. Her parents had died, along with her older sister in a freak accident, she never really went into detail. Although it had happened a couple months before, I guess she just finally broke down. She had been living with her Aunt and Uncle, who she loved dearly. But she felt like she didn't have anyone; her family was gone, along with a part of her.

That night, I told her about myself, my father, Prim. I told her about my mother's deprived self, and how she had abandoned her children. After that, we became closer. She wasn't like Madge or Annie, she was different, like me. She was always there when I needed her, and vice versa. But, I honestly don't think anyone knows about what happened, Johanna didn't want to lose her pride. She warned me that if I ever let our precious secret out, she wouldn't be afraid to kill me. A smirk played across her face, but I knew that that wasn't anything short from a lie.

"So, are you gonna tell me why you were ringing my doorbell this early in the morning?" I glance over to the large clock in the living room, "Jo, it's one in the afternoon!" I exclaim. Her sleepy figure walks into the kitchen, turning on the coffeemaker.

"I don't care; answer the damn question brainless. What the hell happened to you? You look like death." I can't help but scowl, even if this is her teasing. It shouldn't bother me and usually it doesn't but it seems today is not the day for this. Instead of doing the smart thing and running away, I have decided to begin to cry again. In heavy sobs, I fall to the floor yet for the millionth time today, feeling nothing but the warm sticky tears staining my cheeks. The pain is excruciating as the salty tears run on the chapped skin.

Johanna isn't one for comforting the way normal people. She doesn't whisper soft words into my ear like Peeta use to. She doesn't tell me false comments, hoping to help the pain. Getting my hopes up for nothing doesn't ease someone. She knows that though, she was in my shoes about a year ago. Instead she grabs a blue patterned tissue box from the top of the fridge and grabs one with her free hand, discarding the box to the table beside her.

She doesn't say anything; she just sits me down at the table, giving me the tissue that I accept graciously.

"Peeta stopped by the other day. I mean, none of us had really heard from you since the funeral. Man, he was one huge damn mess, that lover boy. I mean, I guess he didn't really have anyone to talk to since his best friend was the one who broke up with him, and you know the others. He isn't angry with you Kat, he will always love you. I know your upset and you probably think that he will never take you back, but he will understand. You just have to go up to him and-"

"Josh." Is the only thing that I can manage to say before I continue to cry.

"You mean that bastard that hit you? What the hell has he got to do with this?" I can tell she is angry, through the blurriness of my vision. Her eyes narrow at me, as she waits for my reply.

"He killed my mom."

* * *

Johanna spent the next few hours talking with me, while she made me eat whatever she made. Prim had called a little while ago to notify me that she would be attending the Hawthorne's tonight for dinner as she found out that I was at Johanna's. She knew something else was wrong, but I didn't have the nerve to tell her over the phone. I would tell her shortly.

Johanna had finally known everything that happened. She wasn't short to tell me how stupid I was that I had broken up with Peeta and I wasn't about to deny her. I was stupid, and I wanted him back dearly.

I had left just before dark. Although, Johanna had questioned my ability to drive home and had insisted I sleep there. I told her about Prim, and how I couldn't leave her alone. But somewhere deep down, she knew that wasn't the real reason. I had to talk to Peeta, and now was certainly the time to do it.

I wasn't exactly sure what I was going to say to him, or how I was to start but I'm sure that driving around his house wasn't about to do anything. I should man up and just go talk to him.I get out of my car, and begin my walk of shame towards the front door. I had hoped that his mother or brothers weren't home. I didn't want to face her. Her vindictive comments and hatred towards me, she was probably happy I had been out of his life.

Although I had done this a million times, I couldn't help the butterflies from appearing in my stomach. I ring the doorbell and step back from the door, playing with the hem of my jeans. I am grateful when Mr. Mellark answers the door, with the same glowing smile his son had inherited.

"Katniss, dear… how are you?" His smile is sincere, and I yearn to see Peeta smile like that again.

"I'm okay, thank you and yourself?"

"I'm not too bad; we have been real busy with the bakery. Peeta has been out there since five this morning. That boy is one determined worker. He can go ahead back; he should be closing up soon though." All I do is nod, he must know what happened. Or did Peeta choose not to tell him? I guess I wasn't sure.

I walk towards the back. As I near the bakery door, the familiar scent of Sugar and Cinnamon fill my senses. I have missed it, or rather him. Opening the door, almost eagerly I find that I am not his only visitor. The girl doesn't look familiar, but I know she goes to our school. My blood is boiling as she twirls her long black hair around her finger.

_Stupid bitch, how dare she flirt with him?  
_

She picks up her package and begins giggling like a stupid schoolgirl, what the hell? I don't even think Peeta said anything. She better cut the shit before I get my hands on her damn-

"Katniss?" His voice is filled with shock, and excitement. I realized that I had been staring at the girl and focus my eyes on him. He looks tired, as black circles form around his eyes. It pains me to see him like this, to know that I'm the reason he is this way.

My mouth opens to speak, but nothing comes out. I stand there, my mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. All the confidence I had moments before has diminished and a vast sense of fear overcomes me. I run out the bakery door, the bell ring behind me. When I hear him call my name, I don't even look back.

* * *

**Question, is this story dragging on? I have planned for there to be one more chapter and i have decided to write an Epilogue. I don't actually want to write a sequel for this story, because i have written about everything in this story. **

**So, i will be working on my other projects. Like my Catoniss fanfiction, i haven't updated in like forever. Once Upon A December... so if you like Kato, or the movie Anastasia you should check it out.  
**

**Plus, i have so many other ideas that are invading my brain, it hurts. But i know better than to write more than one fanfic at a time, it becomes hell.  
**

**Anyways, I hope the last chapter made sense, Josh was indeed the killer! Damn you Josh!**

** See, it made sense in my head...  
that might be the problem.  
**

**Thanks for the alerts! I love you all!  
**


	26. Chapter 26 It's Time

**A/N: This is the second last chapter! I was debating on this to be the last, but I figured that would be silly to end so abruptly. So one more chapter. Would you guys like an Epilogue? **

**Thanks for all the alerts, as usual… I love you all!**

**Congratulations to Jen on winning an Oscar! Even if she fell, she still looked flawless and amazing. **

Chapter 26:

**Katniss POV:**

The first few weeks back to school were terrible. Walking through the halls is much harder than I thought it would be; their loud whispers and laughter. I was sure they pitied me, and I despised it. So I walked alone, insisting Prim hangout with her friends instead. The others? They attempted, but it wasn't possible to hangout with them and not Peeta. Even the thought of him made my stomach twist and turn in guilt.

He stopped following me, after he couldn't chase me anymore. I ran as fast as possible, heading for home. But only then, the realization came to me. I had yet again, pushed him away for no reason. I felt alone and helpless from my own doing. I made my bed so I had to lay in it.

The weather was getting warmer as January faded. The snow disappearing until you could only see the faint snow that blanketed the ground. It was always like this in February. Of course, sometimes we would get the rare snowfall, but it all vanished within a week after.

"Attention, all students. Don't forget to come and pick up your last minute Valentine flowers, as they will be delivered during first period today!" The shrill voice of the secretary rings through my ears almost painfully but vanishes quickly with the loud conversations through the hall.

I finally get to my locker, and attempt to remember my locker combination. Shit. Was it 34? Turning the dial to 16, 5, on the lock, willing it to open but it doesn't budge. Great, now I look awkward. Almost a senior and I can't even get my lock open. I spin the dial back furiously a couple times. Sometimes they needed to be reset in order to open, because they were notoriously cheap. This school is a shithole after all.

I force my brain to remember it. I don't think I could face the embarrassment of going to the janitor. After a few tries, it finally clicks open and I let out the breath I seemed to be holding in.

"Baby, how are you?" I cringe at the endearment, as goose bumps cover my arms. I remember that voice. For the longest time he actually left me alone, probably because he knew that Peeta wouldn't be afraid to kick his ass if he even put a finger on me. Everyone saw what Peeta did to Josh.

I can feel my stomach twist at his scent, and I can feel my meager breakfast attempt to make a return. I force myself to compose myself, and I look at him. Just like the first day of school, he sets his hand on the locker beside mine. I can feel his gaze grow stronger but I turn back to my locker, avoiding him, shoving my book bag in the small space. They really needed to make these lockers bigger; it would really prevent the awkwardness of shoving your stuff in them.

"What? Ignoring me again, Everdeen?" His stare doesn't deteriorate, but I decide not to acknowledge him at all. Digging through my book bag, to make sure I found the right notebook for first class. I don't even remember the order this week, damn Mondays. I glance at the schedule in my locker. Hospitality first. That means class with Peeta and Cato… that's exactly something I need right now.

"Really? Fine, suit yourself. But, do you remember what happened last time?" His smirk is nauseating. Of course I remember what happened last time; he forced his tongue down my throat quite powerfully.

"Kat, don't lie. You loved it." He states, pursing his lips. He moves closer until he has pushed me against the locker in one swift motion.

"Just leave me alone." I mutter, trying to move away from him without success.

"Oh, so she finally speaks." There it is again, that smug smile. He moves his hand to play with a loose tendril that escaped my braid.

"Don't fucking touch her asshole!" I am alarmed at the voice, I know that voice. The voice I am both relieved and frightened to hear. Cato steps away, glancing behind him and forcing his gaze away from me. There he stands, in more formal clothing than normal, his blond hair tousled perfectly. His enchanting blue eyes switch from me to Cato.

"Dude… honestly? Can't you see I'm busy?" He is trying to joke, but this only makes Peeta more furious. His face coloured crimson with anger and his fists turn white.

As much as I would love to stay to see Cato's ass getting whipped… I can't be late for class. I sneak away without glancing back. I already know Peeta's gaze is on me and I can't help but feel a pang of hurt as I walk further away.

* * *

Peeta had finally arrived to class, only a couple minutes late. He doesn't seem fazed at all, and the teacher doesn't seem to care for his tardiness. Cato hasn't made an appearance though, which amuses me. He was either to scared, or was physically unable to come.

"Since today is Valentine's Day, you can grab a couple cookies and icing bags to decorate. It's a free period, because I'm feeling exceptionally generous today. Have fun!" Our teacher leaves out the door, to the kitchen. It wasn't protocol to leave your students unattended for long periods of time, but he didn't seem to care. We both got free time, so in the end we were happy. I look to over Rue and she gives me a small smile.

I walk over and get two icing bags and a couple cookies for Rue and I. From what Peeta taught me, I knew I couldn't do this, whatsoever. It always turned out very badly.

"Thank you." Rue says, as I hand her the supplies.

Valentine's Day. To be honest, I never really got the point of it; it just seemed like a dumb excuse to buy candy and chocolate for people. For the people you love. So, it just made me think of Peeta, and how we weren't together anymore. At this point I don't even remember why I ran from him in the first place.

"You aren't together with him anymore?" Rue's sweet voice breaks me from my thoughts and I stare at her. It takes me a couple seconds to realize that she was talking to me.

"What?" She stares at me and begins to giggle, a small smile spread across her face.

"Peeta, he has been staring at you since he came in. I don't even think he is paying any attention to his decorating, which seems odd coming from him. I wasn't sure if you guys had gotten back together or not…" Her voice trails off, and she looks back to her cookie.

I meet his blue gaze; his hand drops the icing bag on the counter. All of his attention, trained solely on me. I don't know how long I have been staring, seconds, minutes… but I begin to feel my legs turn weak like jelly and the butterflies fill my stomach all at once. Before he has a chance to do anything, I turn my head away, avoiding him all together.

"It's a long story…" Rue alternates look between Peeta and I, eventually getting the hint not to push. Silently thanking her for not dragging this terrible subject on.

I have almost given up on the decorating. My cookie, to say the least, looks like a three year old did it. Icing has gotten everywhere except the cookies. A mixture between the colour pink and red, clash to make an off salmon. The colour turns my stomach, and I decide that putting the icing and sprinkles away would be a good idea. Cleaning up after myself, I sit on the stool and wait for everyone else. They seemed to be enthralled in destroying their cookies, instead of making them pretty.

Rue concentrates, as she elaborately moves the icing around the cookie. If I hadn't been mistaken, I would have thought she had worked with Peeta.

"I'm not a baker, but my parents always took pride in teaching me and my siblings the art of cookie beautifying," Her effortless laugh brings a smile to my face. "Yeah so I'm not a professional, but I love to decorate these things. It, in a way, makes me think about my childhood."

My smile falters, all my happy memories died with my father. I honestly didn't have a childhood… considering I was too busy looking after Prim and my mother. I had grown up too fast, and now I yearned for memories like any growing teenager would have. Just to think about something, and all the pleasure comes back in one swift moment, nostalgia.

I look over to Peeta again, his eyes focused on his cookie. I did have happy memories though, with him. Had I neglected to remember my whole relationship with Peeta as being a happy memory?

"Here ye, Here ye… Ladies and Gentleman," Finnick is standing in the doorway with bunches of several different coloured flowers arranged on a cart. He catches sight of me, and winks. Although I haven't been hanging out with any of them lately, they all had still treated me the same as always. When they see me in the hall or in classes, we interact in small mumbles of greetings.

"My handsome figure has fetched these exquisite arrangements." Roses, carnations, daisies, were tied with pink ribbons and red cards that displayed the lucky names.

A few girl's flounce their way up to Finnick, grab their gifts and sit back down. No doubt trying to flirt with him, every girl did. After all he was the Finnick Odair.

"Katniss Everdeen." I escape my day dream, grasping the fact that he has said my name.

"Kitty…." He waves me over to the cart, and I stand up skeptically. Everyone's eyes are on me, as my thoughts run around aimlessly. I knew the giver of this beautiful gift, but I couldn't manage to meet his eyes.

"Here you go gorgeous," Finn says, as he gives me the single red rose and a small one armed hug. I feel nervous from the unwanted attention but Finnick already knows this.

"Walk to your locker and wait for him there." He whispers in my ear, and I simply nod and leave the room. I don't bother to tell my teacher but I don't exactly care if he notices I left without permission. I just need to get away from their prying eyes.

A bright pink banner takes up nearly the whole wall near the office and I don't realize how I never noticed it before. Covered in hearts and sparkles, with big bold printing that says;** Happy Valentine's Day!** I know the student council decorates the school for practically every possible holiday, but I know five year old's who could make a better banner. I was sad really, but then again so were they. I tuck a loose strand from my braid behind my ears as I walk towards my locker. The nervous habit, I have only recently picked up.

"Katniss, at least let me explain?" His voice is laced with worry and defeat. He must think I'm angry at him, which I'm not. I'm just terrible at showing my feelings. It was like, the progress I had shown these past couple months had evaporated into thin air. We were back to the way we were before, playing Cat and Mouse.

I stop in the middle of the hallway but before I have a chance to say anything, a loud thump echoes in the large space. I turn my heels quickly and find that Peeta is lying on the ground. I'm not sure what happened, either there was a slippery spot, or he lost his footing but there he was. I don't waste any time running over to him.

"Peeta! Oh my god, are you alright?" A moan escapes his lips, making his pain evident. Kneeling beside him, I bring my hand to his scorching cheeks and push the bangs back behind his eyes. Placing my head on his chest lightly, I softly hear his heartbeat through the thick shirt. His chest rises and falls in a rhythm.

"I'm so sorry." I whisper at his chest as tears begin to form in my eyes, tears that have been held in too long. I know I'm not the reason he slipped, but that wasn't why I was saying it.

"I am just so sorry for everything that happened. For all the pain I caused you. I just didn't want to get hurt, I was so afraid of turning into my mother. Truth is, I turned into her despite my intentions. I miss you. I miss the way you smell, I miss the way you look at me, I miss everything about you. I was just so stupid, I needed you. We needed each other. I guess it was just hard for me to recognize what was real, and what wasn't. I love you."

"You know, most people who run into lockers usually have head concussions. Miss, what is your name?" I could practically hear the smile in his voice. I wasn't sure how much of that he heard, but I didn't care. For the first time in months, a real smile spread across my face.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay, school life has been quite hectic lately. **

**Don't hesitate to PM me or leave me a review! I love hearing from you guys!**


	27. Chapter 27

_I sincerely apologize for the huge delay on this chapter. Life has been stressful, what with my exams and school. But I am officially finished for the year, so I will be catching up on all of my other stories. This is the last chapter before the Epilogue, which I will try to get to you as soon as possible. Once again, thank you for all of your kind words and your patience. I hope you enjoy this extra long chapter as a token of my gratitude. _

_I do not own anything. _

_**WARNING:** I have included a quote from John Green's, The Fault in Our Stars. While not only genius, it is all of his beautiful work and I am just bringing it to admiration. I have not included any spoilers of the novel, for all of those who haven't gotten a chance to read it yet. All I can tell you, from what you must have gotten from tumblr, is that is, in fact, an emotional roller coaster. _

* * *

Prim lightly uncoils the rod from a large piece of my hair, being careful to not pull. What she doesn't know is that, sleeping on a pillow with your head full of these demons, sticking every which way, changes a person. Prim insisted that my hair not only be curled, but she wanted to be sure that it was going to stay, considering hairspray doesn't help me much. I got out of the shower last night, the wet tresses forming a puddle on the wooden floor. I didn't help that these were my mothers and the thought of her not being at my own graduation, let alone Prim's, still haunted me.

Although, whenever I felt run down, Prim would always assure me that mother was really here in our hearts. All the cheesy shit that I used to somewhat hate.

"Beautiful." Prim breathes, as I stare at a girl in the mirror that hardly looks like me. Deep down, I know that underneath all the makeup and gowns was the irregular teenage girl just waiting to escape this hell.

Not much I could do about it though. Graduation meant a lot to anybody and today was in fact one of the hardest days of my life. We were all splitting ways, going off to live our own lives. Twenty years from now, no one is going to look back at their high school experience. I think that's actually what scares me the most. I shouldn't be though. We all promised that we wouldn't let our post-secondary school get in the way of our friendship. I wasn't worried about the others as I was more so Peeta. Peeta and I are going to two different schools. They are about an hour apart, but the idea of going a day without him, brought a pain to my chest. There would be girls there, and I have no doubt that when they first catch sight of his eyes, they'll be a goner. Just like I was, well…just like I am.

"Here is the dress you will be wearing. It's perfect for you, Kat." She smiles down at me, holding up a simple navy blue pencil dress. It looks like something that belonged to mom too, but I'm afraid to ask. So I just nod, and grab the hanger, sauntering off into the bathroom to get changed. When I get the zipper done up, I stand back and take a look at myself in the mirror. I feel mature. Despite the elegance of the burgundy or black dress, this is the perfect look for going off into my college years.

I grab some lip chap from the bottom drawer in the vanity, and open the front door. In spite of my queasiness, I was as ready as I'll ever be.

Prim gathers some belongings, and shoves them into her purse. She was growing up too fast…

"Ready?" She gives her an encouraging smile, and I can't help but smile back. I nod and we walk out the door, locking it behind me. I could very well feel my emotions overwhelm me and my stomach growls in anticipation. What was I so afraid of? I got accepted to a school about twenty minutes from my home, Prim would be looked after, Peeta was only going to be an hour away. As far as I was concerned, I was lucky compared to the others.

The thought lingered in my mind; this was the last time I was leaving our house as a high school student. I would be graduating and in only a couple months I would be attending college. It only seems like yesterday we moved here, and now it felt so different. But I suppose that was what growing up was all about.

* * *

"Look at us guys! We made it!" Annie cries in my ear as she squishes Johanna and me into a hug. Johanna grunts in surprise, forcing herself further from Annie. Everyone was feeling sentimental now; we're all leaving for post-secondary. The possibility of us all meeting again at the same time, was scarce and I'm sure that was the cause for Annie's sudden closeness.

I glance around the cafeteria; all of my peers are all in attendance. We were still waiting in line for our graduation gowns that has been split into two lines; girls in one, boys in the other. I imagine Peeta's here, around somewhere with the guys.

"Miss Everdeen?" The shrill sound of Ms. Trinket breaks my thoughts. Her sugary sweet smile is laced with different emotions. Of course she never lost that constant brilliant attitude, but I don't blame her for being thrilled. The people in my year were unbelievably immature and irritating. I would be happy too, if it weren't for obvious reasons.

She hands me an ivory white gown and a matching cap with a tassel. I give her a small smile, showing my appreciation for what she has had to deal with.

"Thank you." I mumble, moving out of the line, allowing Annie to receive her supplies.

After the others had received their graduation gowns, they insisted on going to the bathroom. We have about a half an hour before the actual ceremony starts and I think we're all getting a little nervous. It is a distraction, I suppose. Even Jo is a little anxious, probably more than she'd like to admit.

I push my way through the graduates as I try to keep up with Annie. Almost all of the girls are doing something to their appearance, fluffing their hair, fixing their makeup and clothing. An odd sense of nostalgia came over me, bringing me back to the beginning of the year. Back when Peeta and I were only friends, Prim had been starting high school for the first time and I had reunited with an old acquaintance that turned out to ruin my life.

Nothing has been written in stone yet, but I have to attend a trial date in August. Although Josh admitted to the crime, we still had to go through all the messy law stuff, which I knew nothing about. I was to attend, and fight for what was right. I'm still overly furious with him and I don't think I will ever get over that sense of betrayal, but I don't want to fight with anyone anymore. After I graduate from high school, I will be a new person. I want to start over; I have the chance to start over.

Peeta and I had patched everything up; Cato hasn't bothered me since Peeta beat the shit out of him. Rory and Prim even started to officially date, as if they weren't before.

"Come on, Annie. I don't have much time with her… can't I steal her away for only a couple of minutes?" His smooth, velvety voice cuts through the crowd, my eyes immediately searching for him.

"You'll have her later won't you? Wait your turn lover boy." Johanna's gruff voice breaks in abruptly, which I'm sure catches Peeta off guard.

He doesn't have time to answer before I catch his gaze, his eyes a shade darker than normal. I give him a small smile and gradually walk over to the group. I grab his hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Jo, don't be like that. Go find your boy toy." Bringing up Johanna's boyfriend Thom, is sure to get a mouthful later, but I'm willing to take the chance. Her wide brown eyes narrow and she points her finger at me.

"Kat, you better watch it. I can't get expelled anymore, so I am _not_ afraid to injure you." Her lips turn up slightly, and I can't help but laugh a little.

"Fine," I turn to kiss Peeta's cheek and I whisper that I will see him after the ceremony. Apparently, there's another party at Finnick's house, but I don't want to leave right after. I want some time alone with Peeta before things really begin to pick up again.

"Okay, but I have a surprise for you after." He smiles and loosens his hand from our grip. I hate surprises.

* * *

"Does anyone have any lip gloss?" Cashmere asks, tousling her blond hair.

"I have lip chap." She looks at me a moment, as if trying to make a decision.

"Flavor?" I look down, briefly at the tube, searching for the kind. "Watermelon." I reply. Her eyes light up and she holds out her hand for me to throw it to her.

"Thanks Kat." She applies it, and throws it back to me. "I always have to check the flavor now, just to make sure it's not that Aloe Vera stuff Madge has."

"Oh yeah! That stuff tastes like shit." Johanna says, while slapping Madge on the shoulder.

"Excuse me? Who has the softest lips in the school?" Everyone laughs, while Madge puckers her lips into the mirror.

"I wouldn't know Madge, but why don't we ask Hawthorne?" Jo replies, making even Annie and I laugh. Madge now sports a light shade of red that covers her cheeks, but a smile breaks through.

Madge and Gale were on the way to recovery as well, although I wasn't sure what was going to happen in a couple months when Madge would be attending a University, four hours away.

After that, we carry on an easy conversation, talking about things like celebrities, clothing and shopping. Things, I didn't have any interest in discussing, but I enjoyed it. It was the only thing we could talk about, without having to face the harsh reality of what was coming up next. Before we realized that this would be the last time we would ever be truly known as teenagers. Before we had to jump into adulthood and face the horrors of things like taxes, money, and work. We don't have any escape route; there is only one way out of this place and we really had only one chance to become successful.

"Hey, Katniss?" Madge taps her hand on my shoulder, bringing me out of my daze. The others seem to be shuffling out, "can I talk to you a minute?" She finishes, and I nod my head cautiously.

"Sure, what's up?" I swat the tassel out of my face in annoyance, while Madge plays with a piece of her straight golden hair.

"Are we okay?" Her voice seems rushed and I can't help but feel confused, why would she be asking such a ludicrous question?

"Yes, of course we're okay. Why would you ask such a thing?" Her bright blue eyes cast down and she gives me a shrug of her shoulders.

"Well, I can't be the only one thinking that we started off on the wrong foot this year. The whole Peeta debacle, and then that thing with Gale…"

"Okay, stop right there." I say, interrupting her. "I wasn't sure about my feelings, let alone you, for Peeta. I'll admit that I was jealous, but that only made me realize how deeply I cared for him. But you have some sort of connection with Gale. You can't give up just yet… Gale is a stubborn ass sometimes, but you make him a better person." She smiles softly, and turns to the gigantic wall mirror beside the sink.

"That's sweet, Katniss. But Gale and I don't have any sort of future together. I'm going to school hours away and he hasn't spoken one word to me since I showed him my acceptance letter." Her face contours into disappointment.

"Fight for it. We didn't go through this hellish year just for you to give up on him. I know you have it in you." I smile and place my hands on her shoulders, turning her to face me. Before she has a chance to say anything, I break in. "That's what friends are for." I bring her into a hug and pull away.

"We better get out there, before Jo kills us. She would hate us if we missed her speech."

* * *

"Ladies and gentleman, parents and guardians, family; I would like to start off this ceremony with our 2013 valedictorians of Moonview High School, Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason." The vice principal over-enunciates the end of Johanna's name, making her cringe slightly. But she walks confidently up to the podium anyway, lacing her arm through Finnick's. Off course, the two of them make an interesting and humorous concoction, all the more reason they were picked.

"Graduates of 2013, Ms. Mason and I would just like to say what an honor it is that you choose us to give the speech of a lifetime. Of course, how could we not…I mean, look at us?" Finnick says, posing for the audience, earning light chuckles throughout the crowd.

"I guess we should keep this speech somewhat appropriate and original. But come on, what fun is that? I mean would it be so bad to re-enact Adam Sandler?" I smile willingly and lean my head forward, trying to catch a glimpse of Peeta. Being in alphabetical order means that he is much father then I'd like him to be.

"It's been a pretty successful couple years. They could actually make _real_ food at the cafeteria instead of that fake shit… but other than that, no complaints." Johanna says, not even concerned that Ms. Trinket is giving her the worst look possible. Oh well, she can't get in trouble now, since she technically doesn't even go here anymore. However, the easy atmosphere changes when Finnick and Johanna's expressions quickly change.

"But, this period of our lives is over. We will go on to become teachers, doctors, lawyers, models and we will gradually forget about all the small problems you had, all the moments that made you cry, the moments that made you laugh. You will forget about that girl who dumped you for someone else, or that guy who broke your heart. You will forget about that teacher who made you angry or that person in your class that pissed you off. The people you cared so much about might drift away but you will create new memories. Every single one of the students, teachers and moments has taught us something valuable. "

"No, we're not talking about education…" Jo says, winking at the teachers along the wall, some seem to be laughing, others look offended.

"Jo's right, we certainly didn't learn anything about education. No, we learned how to deal with a broken heart, the loss of a family member, friends fighting. Our school is a family, and no matter what was thrown at us; most of us would be there to help the other." Finnick finishes. I hear people sniffle, and cough.

"So, there is this award that our school gives out, where one student of our entire class will receive a plaque and a gracious amount of money towards their tuition. It's not just any student though, voted by our teachers, this student was chosen because of their ultimate struggles and obstacles they have faced during their time at MHS. Now may I present the winner of the Mockingbird award;" There is a pause, and the room is filled with tension. Johanna and Finnick receive an envelope and a plaque from Ms. Trinket, the sound of her heels echoing through the quiet auditorium. I swear you could hear a pin drop.

Finnick reads the plaque, showing Johanna briefly and they share a knowing glance. "Katniss Everdeen." I feel everyone's eyes on me, boring into my soul. I don't hear anything. Then I realize that they meant me. I am Katniss Everdeen.

My mind lurches forward, and I stand up. I don't want to walk up the stairs, I will fall. I am frozen in place until I hear a low whistle, and my head whips towards him. His bright blue eyes are happy, filled with emotion and his lips form into the words, 'go on.' I smile and walk up the red velvet steps, Johanna and Finnick awaiting me with a gigantic smiles on their faces. Finnick pulls me into a tight hug.

"You're welcome." He says into my ear, I don't have time to say anything because when I pull away, Johanna crashes into me.

"Aren't you glad I made you come to our ceremony? You deserve this, brainless." I feel the smile in her voice, but she pushes away, giving me a nod of her head. As if to say that she's proud of me. Finnick hands me the plaque and envelope, a cheesy smirk plastered on his face. I shake both of their hands, and I make my way down the stairs.

The rest of their speech goes by fairly quickly, Johanna's ending sentence being, "Peace, I'm outta here." I guess she couldn't help herself from quoting Adam Sandler.

The rest of the ceremony goes by quickly, Peeta, Annie and Madge all won awards for their academics. Standing up, I gave each of them a standing ovation. I was proud of them. I was proud of each one of my peers. Because we've all made it, we're here, we're finished and it's oddly exhilarating.

After the ceremony, we are called down to the cafeteria, yet again; where they have supplied a cake. This time, the cafeteria is decorated with blue spiral streamers that are held together with clusters of white balloons. I know the cake is Peeta's from one glance. The beautiful blue and white flowers align the sides, surrounding cursive script that says "Congratulations Class of 2013." No one else in town could make a better cake, and everyone knows that.

I grip Peeta's hand, and pull him closer to me. "The cake is beautiful." My voice is almost a whisper. He turns to face me, a huge smile plastered on his face.

"You're beautiful." I'm blushing, and he knows it. That's why he said it, because he is a gigantic cheese ball. But I love him for it. "So, do you want your surprise now, or later?" He whispers back, his eyes flicker with amusement.

"You know I hate surprises." I try to keep my tone as menacing as possible, but that's not possible when he looks absolutely adorable.

"Yeah, but this is the good kind." He winks back, gripping my hand tighter as he maneuvers through the graduates. People congratulate him on his academic achievement; even some guys from the football team high five him like they've been friends for years. Hell even people I've never met, praise _my_ own accomplishment this evening. Everybody is feeling a little generous tonight, I suppose.

I try, hopelessly, to get Peeta's surprise out of him, but he doesn't budge. After pleading him, I just wait and allow him to drag me the rest of the way. I can't stop him, so why try now?

"Hey, kid." A gruff voice interrupts our reverie and my old English teacher stands by the men's washroom, adjusting his light green tie. Mr. Abernathy cleaned up good and oddly enough, I was sure that Ms. Trinket's dress was the exact same shade. Was that even intended?

"Mr. Abernathy," Peeta stalls, and loosens his light grip on my hand. I miss his warmth already. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" There he goes being Peeta. His way with words, that could charm the hat off of anyone.

"Don't smart talk me, boy. Where the hell do you think you're going, and without supervision? I hate to break this little party up, but you guys are still in this high school, even though you've graduated. You can't just sneak off," He pauses. "I was a kid once; I know what boys your age have in mind. But don't ruin her college life and tuition by getting her prego." I feel my cheeks grow hot at Mr. Abernathy's insinuation.

"Mr. Abernathy-"

"Please," he says, his hand silencing me. "Call me Haymitch. You are not my students anymore and besides, Mr. Abernathy was my father's name. "

"But that's hardly professional." Peeta sputters, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Do I look like a 'professional to you, boy?" He points at himself, and I realize that he may not be entirely sober at the moment. "Don't answer that. Besides the point, just please use protection-"

"Haymitch?" A high pitched voice sounds from around the corner. Her bright green dress almost acts like a pylon, something you could definitely see a mile away. That's weird… why would Ms. Trinket want to talk to Mr. Abernathy?

"Oh there you are, Haymitch. I thought you left without me again." I give Peeta a knowing smile, and watch Mr. Abernathy sputter uncomfortably just like Peeta and I had, only a few moments ago.

I guess that she never saw us before, because her expression at the moment is priceless.

"Oh, Peeta, Katniss. How are you two? I didn't mean to interrupt anything, I was-"

"Just leaving." Mr. Abernathy finishes. He gives us another once over, and points to Peeta. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do, okay loverboy?" Peeta nods and the two leave down the hallway, slowing growing closer with each step.

Peeta and I are in so much shock, that we just stand there; speechless.

"What the hell just happened?" I finally ask.

Peeta doesn't respond right away, but his eyes flicker between the doors and the end of the hallway.

"I ship them."

* * *

"Yeah, that night he got in shit. Finn had to pay for all of the alcohol they consumed, and we had to clean the entire house. I didn't even drink anything, but Finn had begged me to be their chaperone. " He pauses, and his expression changes completely. "That's when he first told Annie he loved her."

"When he was drunk?" I ask, Peeta nods his head with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Of course, Annie was our friend long before she was Finn's girlfriend, so she thought we were pranking her. He had to prove himself, but he eventually got it right. Now, I can't even imagine the two of them not together."

We fall into a comfortable silence. I finally get a good look at Peeta's surprise; which shouldn't have been much of a surprise anyway. A large canopy of green leaves shields us from the fading sunlight and the sound of crickets fills the air. Although, this place had a familiar feel to it.

"You remember don't you?" Peeta asks, almost as if he was reading my mind. "I came here right after I knocked the shit out of Josh." It still came as a shock to me that Josh became the person I hadn't expected. Who knew that a person, who could mean so much to you one minute, could ruin the rest of your life the next? I nod my head softly, placing my head on Peeta's chest as I lay down. I usually don't mind the ground, but it was different when sharp sticks and pine-cones scraped your bare legs.

"I remember that." I whisper into his chest, relishing in _his _smell. "Hard to believe he was the boy I used to play cars with." Peeta's eyebrows rise in amusement.

"Cars?" I balance myself on my elbows, so I can get a better look at him. His perfect smile playing across his lips.

"What? I was a hard-core tomboy… I thought we established this by now." I swat his arm playfully, chuckling to myself when he feigns to be hurt.

I settle back into my position from before. Legs across the cool, slightly damp dirt, head on his chest and my hand lightly coiled around his.

"Well… that sucks." I hear him say, after a fit of silence. I tip my head back, attempting to look at his face.

"What sucks?" He takes a moment to think of his answer, as if trying to make sure he says the right words. Odd, being Peeta… he never says the wrong words.

"That I didn't have someone as beautiful with you, to play with cars when I was younger." He pauses, "Although I don't think I'd be paying attention to the cars." He lightly kisses the top of my head. It's more than difficult to except his compliments. I find saying 'thank you' isn't enough to pay back my appreciation.

"It wasn't that fun, trust me… I was such a terrible loser. After a while, I'm pretty sure Josh lost intentionally most of the time… just to avoid my temper." I laughed at the memory, flooding back to me. He used to be so different.

"That wouldn't bother me... you can't be any worse than my brothers. Both ganging up on me, wrestling me to the ground… it was terrible." A light laugh comes from his mouth. "You'd distract me too much though…"

Night quickly grows, and giant crystal stars blanket the sky. I don't know how long we've been here, in this position. My head in on his chest, his hand tracing circles into my hand. The soothing feeling overcomes me and my eyelids flutter shut, as though I'm about to fall asleep. I just want to stay in this moment for ever.

But I can't. Peeta is leaving… and I'm staying here, at home. Which I'm okay with, I'm just happy that I can afford it and I don't have to move somewhere without Prim. I can't abandon Prim… especially after the year we've just been through.

Peeta is completely still, but I hear him mutter things I can't comprehend. Bits and pieces are audible, like he's talking to me. My name comes upon his lips, it sounds so effortless and perfect.

"Katniss," He strokes the soft tendril out of my face, the cold air quickly exposing my check. I feel… oddly vulnerable.

But his next words… are louder than they should and I know for a fact that I was not meant to hear them… just yet.

"I want to marry you." I don't give myself time to register before I'm startled conscious, my checks growing red as I sit up, not even bothering the fact that my legs will be scraped all to hell. He knows I've heard, and he is realizing his misconception.

"Shit. Kat…" He runs a hand through his hair. "How much did you hear?"

"Marry?" To shocked say actual sentences, I stutter at the thought. It's not a terrible thing… marrying Peeta. I would actually like it a lot more than I'd like to admit. But not now… not when we just finished high school.

"I know, by your reaction, that you are over-thinking this." He sighs, taking my hands into his.

"But, I don't regret anything. I love you, and I have for a very long time. I will never stop."

"Peeta… I can't be ready for marriage. I would be a terrible wife. I would only ruin your life." I let out the breath I was holding, unshed tears filling my eyes.

"No, I think you have it mixed up… my life would be in ruins, without you."

I find myself touched, but I can't seem to stop searching reasons to not want to marry him. Not because I don't want to, but because I can't find it in myself to open up to marriage. I have already turned into my mother once; I couldn't afford to do it again.

"We haven't finished high school yet, Peeta." He smirks and tightens his grip on my hands, bringing me closer.

"Kat, I understand that we are too young, and at the moment, vulnerable. I'm not saying that we're going to get married now, I just... want to marry you, one day. We both have school, and I'm going to be about an hour apart, did I mention it's going to kill me? Being away from you that long?" He pulls me into his arms, "but I'm going to come back every weekend, and for the holidays."

"What if you forget about me?" I ask, my voice fading with the thought.

He laughs, but quickly stops, realizing my seriousness. "Kat… do you honestly think that I would forget about you?" Growing uneasy, I don't answer. Peeta stiffens, and takes a moment to retaliate.

"I'm in love with you, and I'm not in the business of denying myself the simple pleasure of saying true things. I'm in love with you, and I know that love is just a shout into the void, and that oblivion is inevitable, and that we're all doomed and that there will come a day when all our labor has been returned to dust, and I know the sun will swallow the only earth we'll ever have, and I am in love with you" He stops and I look up to see him smiling viciously. I have no other option but to kiss him, right then and there. I pull away, his blue eyes alert, and he knows he di d something right.

"I only did that because you just quoted John Green… But I suppose it was a smart tactic. Unfair advantage, might I add… but on a side note; you actually read it?"

He nods, "Of course I did. It was kinda sad, eh?"

"Sad? It wasn't just sad! It was an emotional roller coaster that just kept spinning and spinning. John Green tends to do that to you, I suppose. Augustus reminds me of you though, you both are extremely charming. Like him, you always say the right things." He smiles, and I can feel my cheeks heat up.

"Really? I'm charming?" I nod, trying not to look into those penetrating blue eyes.

"Well then, Katniss Everdeen… I am confident that I _will _marry you someday."

* * *

_Thank you for everything! BurntBreadAndShinyPearls, thank you for helping me with the things I didn't completely understand throughout this fanfic and for recommending TFiOS. John Green is utterly amazing and so is the novel. _

_I am sorry, but I know nothing about law or anything... and I couldn't find any information on it. So if I'm incorrect, please don't hesitate to tell me. _

_I want to announce that the wonderful, Olive Monster has offered to be my beta for my Cato and Katniss fanfiction, Once Upon a December. Thank you for that!_

_Epilogue will be coming your way shortly. But until next time, have a splendid day. _


End file.
